That Flutter in Your Heart
by RandomHeroX
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have always had a close friendship that Fluttershy holds dear. Recently she's been confused about these new feelings she's having about her best friend. In an attempt to try and understand these new feelings, she asks for help before she has to be Rainbow Dash's plus one at a ceremony in her honor.
1. Hoof Hearted

Chapter 1: Hoof Hearted

The sun was shining over the little cottage at the edge of Everfree Forest. Animals of all kinds were frolicking and enjoying the sanctuary of Fluttershy's homestead. The pink maned pony was inside finishing her animal duties by making a salad for her favorite bunny.

"There you go Angel and I added an extra helping of carrot." she cheerfully peeped

Angel, in true fashion, took the bowl, whisked his head high in the air and walked out of the room. Fluttershy was settling down in her yard, enjoying the work she does for the animals. Watching them all interact peacefully without her having to come in and stop the ruckus is satisfaction that she was doing what she was meant to do.

Fluttershy notices something in the distance. A bouncy pink pony was coming up the road and seemed happier than usual.

"Oh Fluttershy!" shouts Pinkie Pie, getting right in her face.

"He-hello. Pinkie." What brings you hear? She asked in hushed tone.

"You haven't heard?! You need to leave this silly butt house sometimes Shy. This news is big big big." Pinkie exclaimed throwing her hooves in the air.

"Well... what happened?"

"You know how awesome and cool and radical and super epic Rainbow Dash is.? Well the town finally recognized it and she getting like an award or something? Well at least that's what Dashie told me. Here's the notice and read for yourself." The bright pink pony pulled a sheet of paper out of her saddle bag and handed it off.

On closer inspection the award wasn't for "awesomeness" as the party pony described but it was an award none the less. The town was awarding her for her continuing efforts on keeping the town safe and her heroic example for the town.

"This is wonderful for Rainbow Dash. I know she likes being recognized for for being eh... awesome."

"Well come on, come on, come on. We're all going to Twilight's for a little congratulation party. You gotta come. Let's go!"

"I'll be there. Go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

"You bet cha.!" Pinkie winked and scooted along back to Ponyville.

Fluttershy walked back inside and quickly refreshed herself and looked presentable to her friends. After taking a brush to her mane, she was out towards the city.

"_I'm so happy for Rainbow Dash. If there was any pony more deserving of an award for heroics I haven't met them yet._" Fluttershy let her mind go back to the days of flight school, where she was a tall, gawky little filly.

Sometimes she can still hear the kids screaming_ "Klutzershy Klutzershy Klutzershy!" _

"_Even all these years after it still hurts to be reminded that you're not good at something you're born to do_" she thought she looked back and her golden wings with slight disappointment. The memories always got better though. Whenever she was bullied, Rainbow Dash always came in and stopped it.

"_Rainbow Dash..._" she thought fondly. A large smile creeped on her face. "_Rainbow Dash is always so great. She's so strong, fierce, loyal, loving, endearing, beautiful...wait beautiful?_ A light blush crossed the ponies cheeks. "_I-I don't think I've ever thought of Rainbow Dash as...beautiful. We-well yea I guess she is." _The yellow pony shrugged off the thought and shortly joined her friends at Twilight's house.

Fluttershy knocked on the door and Twilight opened the door.

"Hey Fluttershy. I'm glad you were able to make it." she greeted.

"Hello to you as well Twilight." Everyone seemed to be there except for the pony of the hour. Rarity and Applejack were over in a corner again in a friendly argument on how Applejack should do more steps to her look her best as she has plenty to work with. Pinkie pie was busy decorating a cake, fully knowing that cake would be mostly eaten by her.

Curious as to the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash "So.. Rainbow Dash is late?"

"Haha, yea. Someone so fast is actually late to something. Very oxymoronic."

Both ponies chuckled at the irony. Almost as if on cue, a mufti-colored flash of light zipped through the window of the tree house. The light circled around Fluttershy at extreme speeds, dizzying the kind pony. As Fluttershy was falling over, a hoof wrapped around her before she hit the ground. As her vision started steadying Fluttershy noticed she was in the hoof of Rainbow Dash.

Even though she has seen Rainbow Dash do this kind of maneuver a million times over, for some reason she was captivated by her presence this million and first time. The yellow Pegasus's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at Rainbow. Face flushed she quickly gets out of Rainbow's grasp and tries to settle herself. "_Wh-Why?! Why did that happen? It's like someone was grabbing hold and squeezing my heart. And I'm blushing? What's wrong with me? I hope no other pony saw this._"

"Nice of you to show up late to your own party. Also the front door isn't just a decoration. Please use it next time." cracked Twilight.

"Twi, you know it isn't cool to show show up early. Come on we've been friends for how long now?" The cyan pony retorted.

"3.14 years."Twilight answered confidently "Not the point though. Please I need all your attention for just a moment." Every pony turned and waited what Twilight had to say "Before we do have our fun I do have a special announcement from Princess Celestia. Spike. Letter please."

The purple dragon promptly handed her the letter. Using her magic she help the letter and read aloud. "Twilight. I have heard of the special honor your friend Rainbow Dash has earned in Ponyville. First off congratulations to her for such selfless behavior and keeping other ponies safe. Secondly, I feel that this award deserves a bit grander of accommodations. I, Princess Celestia, give full permission to use the Royal Castle here in Canterlot for the ceremony and reception." The other ponies erupted with cheers and excitement. Twilight hushed the ponies as their was a smidgen left. "Now Rainbow Dash this last part is directed towards you."

Twilight began reading again, "Rainbow Dash, I know being formal isn't exactly your personality, but we do have you have an escort for when you are called up for your award. You can pick from any of my royal order and workers, but I would advise you to pick some pony you know dearly. This is a special occasion after all."

Twilight magically rolled up the letter and put it in a pile on a desk. "OK now we can cheer." And the ponies began their cheering and the kickback for Rainbow Dash began.

Throughout the party, Fluttershy was catching glimpses of Rainbow. "Gosh, Why do I feel so different around her? When she touches me I shiver. It's hard for me to look her in the eye. If it's even possible I am stuttering more when I talked to her." The party was a little loud and the room was getting stuffy so the yellow pegasus decided to sit outside for a bit. Maybe try and make sense of what she's feeling.

Behind her she heard the front door open, and out stepped the pony that was stampeding around in her mind. "Shy, why are you out here?"

Her mind froze for a second, but was able to respond. "We-Well you know I-I'm not one for loud events a-and I just wanted some fresh air. I-I'll be back in as soon as possible. No-no need for you to be out here with me. Nope I-I'm fine."

"No maybe I can go for some air too. And maybe we can talk just us two. I can't recall the last time it was just the two of us."

"_Well I tried_" she solemnly accepted.

"A-All right then."

Rainbow Dash gracefully floated towards her and was sitting next to a very timid pony. Fluttershy started feeling a little hot, but luckily it wasn't showing. She just wishes her companion wasn't sitting wings length to her left. "Fluttershy how's it been going with the animals lately? I know I haven't been around the cottage lately."

"O-oh you don't want to hear about my droll activities. It's just my hum drum animal care taking. I know y-you would rather talk about something else. L-Like about you perhaps."

"Later. And don't put down your work. I love what you do and find it exciting in it's own right. It's totally awesome. So please. Enough trying to distract me. I wanna hear, all about it."

If there was something that Rainbow Dash definitely does, it is she doesn't feign interest in something she has no interest in. Fluttershy knows this and her heart softened a bit and told her everything since she last visited. How Angel got stuck in the u bend of a pipe. How she mended a broken hummingbirds wing till it could fly again. How she became a mother momentarily as a baby duck hatched in her presence. Talking about her passion made her calmer and talking to Dashie wasn't a big deal for the moment.

Rainbow Dash was on the floor after the baby duck story, wiping tears from her eyes "So being a mom. Something that interests you in the future?"

"I haven't put thought into it but the idea is a happy one."

"I'm sure you'll find a great special some pony and have many a foal." suggested the rainbow haired pony.

Fluttershy tittered at Dash's bold suggestion. "_Well Whatever was wrong earlier with me and Rainbow seems to have disappeared. This is just the thing I needed._ " she thought.

"Wait before I forget. Speaking of a special pony. I actually have something to ask you."

That warm feeling of a realization quickly turned into a very deep fear. The shy pony's heart was beating faster in anticipation to what Rainbow Dash was insinuating.

"You know what the letter said about the whole having a special pony to escort me down."

The animal carer shut her eyes and if she was about to be attacked with the next words. "Well I couldn't think of a better pony to be in that position than you."

Fluttershy opened her eyes. "Wait. What?" She questioned

"I would like you to be the pony next to me as I receive my reward. Fluttershy, I know I've never been good at opening up but you really are a special pony to me. This case especially. I first started sticking up for people and doing good deeds for ponies because of you. Our friendship and unfortunately because of mean ponies, made me able to be recognized as a hero to the town. You are also always there cheering me on when I was rocking the skies and being just in general awesome. You're my biggest fan and my bestest friend. So please, can ya do this for me?"

Rainbow reached out and put her hoof on the yellow mare's shoulder. Fluttershy almost got dizzy again with such nice things Rainbow Dash said about her. "I uh of coarse I'll do it Dashie. Anything for you ."

"Heck yes. Thanks kid." Rainbow reached out and bear hugged the yellow pony hard which was very poor timing.

Rainbow Dash's interest piqued in her friend really quick as her body was really how. She back away from the hug and saw a pony who's face was redder than Big Mac's bum. "Whoa Fluttershy. Are you getting sick or something? You're looking a little flushed."

Fluttershy let out a little eep and covered her face with her wings. "I-it's nothing. Y-you're right I'm pro-probably just getting sick. I'll he-head home now."

As she thought she had a clean escape, Rainbow stood on her tail and held her down. With Rainbow on top of her, she put her hoof to head and the other on Fluttershy's to compare. "Well you're temp is almost normal. Maybe it's something else. I'm a going to get Twilight and we'll see..."

"Wait no." Fluttershy's voice was actually not hushed as she interrupted the rainbow mare. "I'm alright. I'll just go home and get the much needed rest my body needs and make something. Do-don't worry I'll head home now. Bye." The yellow pony went down the road in an almost blur and she tried to get far away from the situation, leaving her best friend in complete puzzlement.

Fluttershy was able to make it to the safety of her cottage and catch her breath. Confusion was an understatement.

"_What happened back there? I completely shut down. I couldn't move once she hugged me. And everything before that was going just fine. Maybe I am sick. But what sickness possibly makes you not function properly with the presence of another pony? Maybe it's a spell, but what pony would cast an evil hex on me. I've been around my friends and animals._"

The confused little pony clomped upstairs with more thoughts and suggestions of what could be wrong with her. She slipped underneath her covers and tried to get some sleep. Staring off into the ceiling she couldn't help but think at least some of the positives as she doesn't like going to bed worried.

"_Well I've never been apart of a ceremony like this. Dressing up will be nice and I know Rarity really likes the way I am able to style the clothing before it goes to the others. I'll be a little nervous but if I don't have to talk in front of the town I think I'll be all right. I'm actually really pleased that Dashie never has forgotten how we became friends._"

Fluttershy let out a depressing sigh. Thinking about Rainbow Dash was only bringing concern. "_Is there anyone I can talk to about what's happening...What I'm feeling?_"

Her eye lids were getting heavier and knew sleep was not too far off. "_I know. Tomorrow it's Rarity and I's day at the spa. She may not be a doctor or book smart like Twilight, but maybe she has dealt with something like this before._" And making sure she ended on a pleasant note. "_You know what's nice. This blanket._"


	2. Making A Rainbow Connection

I just want to make a quick shout out to those took time to read. (which was a generous amount) It's been awhile since I did this and it was kinda nice to come back positively. All those who reviewed, favorited and followed keep it up. You guys rule. Please share with the MLP/Flutterdash communities if you like. Also if you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Like, favorite, subscribe. (or the equivalent of that.)

Chapter 2: Making A Rainbow Connection

It was a glorious sunny day in Equestria. A young pegasus was garbed in apron, wet sponge in hoof, doing some light cleaning in her cozy little home. As one would expect, she was not alone in her cleaning duties as the critters she cares for were keeping her company and being gently mesmerized to the tune that the pony was humming. A soft wind was creeping through the windows and the fresh scent of spring was ever-present.

"Alrighty. All done." She wiped the sweat from her brow with her apron. She looked down and saw a bunch of smiles balls of fluff, fur and feathers smiling back at her."I'd like to thank each of you for helping me today. I promise to put something special in your breakfast tomorrow morning."

The little animals are were happy to hear the appreciation in their providers voice. There was a familiar noise coming from the door as it creaked open. The sun's position silhouetted the figure and all the shy pony could see was another pony approaching her. The animals scattered in all different directions. They knew something was not right with this situation. Fluttershy looked for something to use as a weapon and grabbed the frying pan next to her.

In an attempt to scare away the intruder she raised the pan in a batter's stance. "Pl-please leave. This isn't your res-residence. Do-Don't come closer or I -I will swing." The intruder kept approaching the timid pony. Things were not looking better. Fluttershy tried a different approach. "or-or maybe I can make you a sandwich and have a nice chat. Th-then you can be on your way" she suggested.

Still persistent, the mysterious pony kept pursuing, ignoring her pleas. Seeing no other option, the pegasus closed her eyes and swung. The pan was effortlessly stopped by the hoof of this mysterious intruder. While still holding on to the pan the trespasser came into focus and a rainbow mane pony's expression seemed irritated. "Fluttershy. It's me. I'm home from work like always."

The yellow pony's eyes burst open, confused in the logic in the scenario. "Wait, what?! Ho-home. But Rainbow Dash this is my home."

"Your home became our home when I moved in." The punkish haired pony moved closer to Fluttershy as she backed up to the counter, pinning her, making sure she couldn't escape. Her eyes became wide, looking for an answer, an escape, even something to hide her face.

The blue pegasus wrapped her hooves around the waist of the scared pony. "Now give me some sugar." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Fluttershy.

"NO no. St-stop I'm scared." Rainbow Dash didn't let up.

"NO!" Fluttershy jolted up, gasping for air. She placed her hoof over her heart, noticing it's was beating unbelievably fast. She looked around her bedroom. The lack of Rainbow Dash was calming her as she was piecing together that it was a dream, or rather a nightmare. She looked outside her window to see the sun already high in the sky.

"_Oh no, what time is it?_" She picked up her clock and was in shock at how long she slept in "_Oh my goodness. I can't be late. I must hurry._"

Remembering she had to meet Rarity for their weekly get together, she quickly spruced up her mane and was out the door. She was to meet her for a light breakfast at the café and a small daisy sandwich would sit well in her stomach as it felt there were hundreds of butterflies swarming in there. Approaching the café, she could see her friend waving and happily flagging her down.

"Oh Fluttershy it is so good to see you. I already ordered your tea." The two sat down enjoying a friendly conversation. Fluttershy knows how sometimes Rarity can get busy with her boutique. She definitely is not just some local seamstress as her name was slowly being dropped all over Equestria for her talents. She was grateful of the special time they spend together. Fluttershy liked the idea of having a best friend to count on, even among the rest of her friends. Sharing secrets that the others weren't aware of. The thought passed Fluttershy's mind that she would have to talk about a secret she's been saving soon. Rarity was just finishing up a story of how Opalescence was lost for a day but was buried under warm fabric and was just refusing to come out.

"Oh that silly cat. I love her dearly, but cat hair in a dress shop is absolutely a pain to upkeep. Taking all the fur out was a mighty chore." Rarity took a sip of her tea and finished up her biscuit. She noticed something was off about Fluttershy. "Darling, what's wrong? You're a little more quiet than usual and you've only eaten half of your sandwich."

Fluttershy knew the time was now. She was biting down on her lip deciding on how to approach this. "Rarity something has been different about me recently. I feel weird around being around a certain pony, but before it was normal."

"Like how dearie?"

Fluttershy looked down her sandwich and took a deep breath and opened up "Well I uhh I seem to be unable to look them in the eye, and being around them and thinking about them makes me feel uneasy, but in a good way. I've been blushing more around them and they has been invading my thoughts more than usual. It feels like a sickness but I don't' know..." Fluttershy's confession was cut short as she looked up and saw Rarity's eyes glowing big and bright like diamonds.

With a powerful eruption of glee Rarity reached across the table and wrapped her hooves around her best friend and powerfully exclaimed, "Oh thank Celestia. You are not sick at all. Oh my goodness, Fluttershy you are in love!"

Fluttershy's eyes burst wide and her pupils constricted and repeated in her mind "_...in love!?_"

"Rarity I can't be in love, it's just ..."

"It's just what darling? Amazing, magical, hot.? She interrupted.

Fluttershy eased out of the seemingly vice grip her friend had on her. "No it's just that. It's just weird if it's.."

Cut short again Rarity responds "You tell me who it is. Who is this very special pony who has stolen your heart." Rarity leaned over the table putting her hooves underneath her chin, batting her eyes, eagerly anticipating an answer.

Fluttershy looked around and was slightly discouraged about the amount of ponies in the vicinity. Her ears lowered and whispered. "There are too many ponies here. I really don't wanna..."

"Say no more my fine feathered friend. To the boutique. This is the best news I've ever heard and I feel we've only scraped the surface." Rarity grabbed her shy pegasus by the hoof and impatiently was dragging her. Fluttershy was starting to think that maybe this might have been a bad decision. Within minutes they were inside Rarity's house. The purple maned pony locked the door, covered the windows and turned her store sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

"Fluttershy you got what you wanted, now come on. Let's get down to the dirty details."

Fluttershy felt apprehensive about telling Rarity. She looked down at the carpet and was letting the words "in love" float around. It was just a lot to think about if it was true.

Rarity's elation was steadily declining as she saw a distraught pony across from her. She couldn't help but assess that maybe this is weighing more on her friend than just a silly little crush. Rarity reached across towards Fluttershy and put her hoof around her shoulders. She looked into Rarity's eyes and saw concern. "Darling, please listen. I may be over dramatic about somethings or everything really. " she joked to lighten the mood. "And we know I love to gossip and love to know everyone's business, but remember I never reveal to anypony what we share together during our time together. I'm honored you came to me with how you're feeling but if you don't want to talk more about what was said then I respect your decision and we'll go to the spa, even if it runs into the rest of my day."

Fluttershy was put at ease with Rarity's words. She smiled and gently nuzzled her friend. "Thank you Rarity. I was just caught off guard with what you said back at the café. I did come however to figure out what was wrong with me. You have no problems with continuing I assume."

"With bells on my hooves. Now let's get cozy and talk it out" Using magic, Rarity moved a small table and plush throw pillows for the ponies to sit on. Fluttershy took her seat and mentally was preparing for what she was about to say.

Rarity settled herself and reposed herself. "So back to the question I asked. Who is the special pony?"

"It's-it's umm Ra-rainbow Dash." Fluttershy meekly eeked out. The thought of her actually saying it out loud lifted some anxiety out of her. She looked over to her friend and it looked as if she was going to pop.

Rarity let out a thunderous scream that was so loud one might think that she was under attack. Fluttershy was taken aback and was confused towards the sudden outburst. Rarity, unable to control her emotions and leaped over the table and hugged her best friend tight. The usually refined pony was in hysterics, giggling and beaming with joy at the sound of this news. "Fluttershy, this very much could be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And close to be the cutest as well. Not only is she your friend now but you've known her since you were little fillies."

Still being crushed by her friend, Fluttershy did have something to ask. " But-but Rarity I.."

Rarity quickly quieted the already hushed pony by putting her hooves on her face and squishing it. Rarity, coming down from her happy high, noticed a sour look on her friend's face and released it "I apologize dearie. It's just so amazing. Little Fluttershy is in growing up and in love."

"I'm taller than you though." she corrected her in a deadpan tone

"I know, just a figure of speech. So what's the problem?" Rarity questioned.

"We-well if you what you said is true, then isn't it sort of wrong that I fell in love with ..a mare." the yellow pegasus said with dejected tone.

"Darling. Why so glum about that? You're in love!" raising her hooves in the air, clearly still liking declaring Fluttershy's new found state of mind. "Love transcends that silly gender fueled argument. Why do you think we use the term 'that special somepony'? Why not special 'mare' or 'colt'?" Fluttershy sat there absorbing every detail of Rarity's declamation. "There are so many ponies in Equestria, even more outside the country's' boundaries, but just think of how many actually make you feel any different on any given day. So when you're able to find that special somepony and you're just feeling that warm sensation, the one that sweeps you off your hooves. It's your obligation to follow your heart."

Fluttershy was starting to take a liking to what Rarity was saying but there were still some more things to discuss."Rarity, then why now? I've known Rainbow Dash for years and never once has she made me feel this way"

"Love just happens sometimes. No rhyme. No reason. Maybe something about Rainbow Dash has changed and you find it attractive now cause your tastes have changed. Maybe your heart has awakened and yearns for a special somepony. Or maybe you were just bitten by the love bug." Rarity teased and lightly bit Fluttershy's ear. She winced at the pain but had one final question.

"Then why Rainbow Dash..." he inquired in a sad tone. Fluttershy looked down at the ground. All this new information was slightly depressing her as she was trying to make sense of it all. Rarity bent her head down to Fluttershy's eye level and pushed her pink mane out of her eyes.

"You should not feel bad about how you feel and more importantly who your feeling towards. Rainbow Dash is a great catch if your into that sort of thing. And you my dear. Your feelings towards that pony are so pure that if I could I would use it as a base to filter my drinking water." Fluttershy put on a smile. It seemed what Rarity was saying was starting to make sense to her. Rarity moved away from the shy pony, clearly in fancy of revelation of Fluttershy's feelings. "So how are you gonna tell her?"

Fluttershy froze with ears perked up, eyes snapped open and hairs at end. "Oh no no. I wasn't pl-planning on te-telling her. I just was hoping that maybe..."

"Stop with your words missy. I will hear none of that. As your friend I can't let you do what your thinking about doing. This is your first love so you haven't felt this before, but if you keep it all to yourself, it will start to hurt. I've seen a lot of ponies in your position Shy, but you have an advantage that the others didn't. You and Rainbow Dash have history. You aren't running blind into a dark room."

All of Rarity's words were comforting the little canary colored pony, but all was crushed when a thought entered her mind. With big sad eyes Fluttershy asked a question she might not have wanted answered. "Rarity, if I tell her and she says no, then what?"

Rarity's glee streak ended. As much as a hopeless romantic her ideas of love are, she knows that sometimes it doesn't always follow the fairy tale equation. She sat down next to her friend "Fluttershy. I'm not going to lie to you. You could end up hurt, but that's all right. Sometimes we get hurt." Fluttershy winced at the prospect of pain. "But I believe in you Fluttershy because you're you. You're kind, sensitive to others feelings and problems, great with animals and you're getting better with kids. The Cutie Mark Crusaders prefer being around you more than me you know. If anything you're the compliment to Rainbow Dash's shall we say abrasiveness. Yes you're timid and shy.." Rarity turned Fluttershy around to face her. "But I think we can use that to our advantage." There was a gleaming sparkle in Rarity's eyes.

Fluttershy felt the seemingly unlimited positivity Rarity saw in her. "_Rarity is right. I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to be more assertive. I have to have more confidence. But I think I need some help_"

"Rarity, if I do this, can you help me? I've never done this sort of thing before."

"It would be my pleasure. Just say the word and Miss Rarity will work her magic." she proudly lit up her horn and flashed a sparkling smile. "Now where would you like to start."

"Well when do I do it?

Rarity paced around thinking but came up with a perfect idea. "That ceremony for Rainbow's award. Rainbow will already in be a great mood and the palace is huge. I'm sure you too can sneak away for a few minutes and you can confess then."

"Oh yea that makes sense. Rainbow Dash asked me to escort her down with her to accept it. I'm sure I can find time before or after privately."

"Fluttershy. You couldn't be in a better situation. This isn't just opportunity knocking, it's busting down the door." Fluttershy let out some soft laughter and although there were still butterflies in her stomach, she was starting to get excited from Rarity's enthusiasm. The two ponies were at it for a few hours discussing how Fluttershy would confess, what if scenarios and drawing up plans for a new dress. Fluttershy was starting not only like the concept but reveling in the fervor that Rarity has been riding.

Mid day came around quick. Rarity looked her clock and was in mild shock. "Oh would you just look at the time. I'm sorry I have to cut you short but I promised a client I would have her order ready tomorrow and I've been putting it off. It won't be a long night, but I do need some personal time with business right now. I hope you got all your answers my dear."

"Oh yes, thank you very much." Fluttershy walked towards the door letting herself out. A few steps out of the boutique Rarity runs out towards her. "Shy, you just remember to come back in a few days at least 3 hours before we head to Canterlot. I want to make sure that you ooze elegance." Fluttershy smiled broadly upon her friend, grateful for her time and friendship. "One more thing darling.. I think I'm the only one who's said what's in your heart all afternoon. You promise me, before the ceremony, that you admit it to yourself."

"I'll try. See you then."

Fluttershy walked in the direction of her home. There was a seeming skip in her steps. Rarity's spirit was definitely infections now that Fluttershy was coming to terms with what she was feeling. "_I'm so glad that it's wasn't a sickness. More importantly I'm glad that nothing is wrong with me._" Fluttershy looked towards the horizon and was gently enjoying the sun gently warming her coat. Though her coat was tepid from the sun, that was paled to the new rising heat in her heart. "_I like Rarity's take on love. It may seem so impossible the way she may foresee it but there's no reason why it cant happen like this._"

Fluttershy let her mind wander. She was at Rainbow Dash's ceremony and the two were out by the gardens. The night was peaceful. Crickets humming in the night and the gentle stream was caressing the mood. Rainbow Dash, in a powerful military-esque dress opposite to Fluttershy's delicate nature themed dress. Bathed in moonlight, Rainbow Dash's mane glows bright among the thick darkness. Fluttershy confesses, Rainbow Dash accepts. Rainbow grabs the dainty ponies hooves and pulled her in close. The yellow pegasus's cheeks tint as she tries to look her heroic pony in the eye. The stare is too over bearing. The innocent pony turns her head away, unable to continue and heat rushing more through her face. A blue hoof gently nestles under Fluttershy's chin and turns her face back to hers. She is again gazing deep into the magenta eyes full of certainty. She closes her eyes and leaned forward, having the cyan hoof guide her. Their lips pressed one over the other and there were fireworks...literally. In the castle distance, fireworks were coating the the sky briefly with bright discharges of magic and fire. The usual booming that accompanies the impressive display was being overpowered by the beating in Fluttershy's heart. The ponies pull away and Fluttershy happily buries her muzzle into the strong neck of her crush.

Coming out of the dream the young pony couldn't help but emit a little squeal. "_Rarity's expectations may be impossible but sure are fun to play around with._" Fluttershy was coming into view of her cottage. A couple of birds were dancing around the lily pads, enjoying the pleasant scenery. Their small splashes made droplets in the air. The reflection of light against the atmosphere resulted in little tiny rainbows being born all over the pond. Clearly reminding her of a special pony she finally was able to say what she has been feeling. "I love Rainbow Dash."


	3. Soaring too Close to the Sun on Wings of

Going to keep it short. Thanks to those who've favorited and followed. Please do if you haven't. Super awesome if you do. Also feel free to review at the end.

Chapter 3: Soaring too Close to the Sun on Wings of Wax

An alarming sound of ceramic breaking echoed throughout the cottage. Angel's ears were at attention to the unusual sound. He quickly made his way to the source of the noise. In the kitchen he sees his owner on the floor delicately picking up pieces of bowl and lettuce. The pony looked up and noticed her fluffy friend. "Oh. Did I disturb you Angel? I'm sorry." Very sure something wasn't right, Angel sat and observed his master.

Fluttershy finished cleaning up the mess and proceeded to make angel's lunch again. Preparing the salad Fluttershy couldn't help but think about tonight. "_I can't believe I would be this nervous. My fore hooves are shaking so much that I dropped that bowl._" In frustrated thought the little pegasus almost nicked herself with the knife. "_Gosh, that was close. But I guess this is to be expected to be this anxious, right? Tonight's the night of Rainbow Dash's award show._"

Fluttershy finished chopping the lettuce and proceeded to add the few pieces of carrot for her little companion. She couldn't help but notice her sloppy chopping because of the shakes. The idea that she was actually going to confess how she felt to Rainbow Dash felt like an eternity ago when she was talking about it with Rarity. "_I wish I had the same confidence I had a few days ago. Wish Rarity would just confess for me. She seems like she would have better results._"

The yellow pegasus finished and presented the bunny his lunch. She walked to the window, peered towards the sky. Partly cloudy always meant an easy day for the pegasi that control the weather. Fluttershy thought about her special pony who worked the skies. "_I bet Rainbow Dash is excited for tonight. She's always liked the attention for her heroics. I do feel a little bad for that Mare Do Well ruse, but since then she has tried even harder to be a model pony for the town. Most of her awards have been from Ponyville but I know being recognized by the capital, even more importantly Princess Celestia, will definitely have Rainbow Dash in a outstanding mood._" The little pony's ears turned down as a possible realization, "_I hope I don't ruin it..._"

The young filly closed her eyes and took several slow deep breathes. She had been apprehensive about the situation. Even if Rainbow Dash is in a great mood, it is still a a lot of feelings and information to take in at once. The best case scenario is if Rainbow Dash has harbored the same feelings as Fluttershy, but the little pegasus wasn't going to let herself fly that close to the sun with wings of wax. "I best get to Rarity's. She said she had a surprise for me."

With worried look plastered on her face, Fluttershy made her way to the door. Her aimless walk was paused when she felt a tug on her tail. She looked back to see Angel with a serious look on his face. With slight defeat was in her tone she inquired, "Yes Angel. What is it?"

Angel jumped onto her back and gave her an encouraging stare, gave a swift firm hug on her muzzle then jumped off. He turned back to his provider and gave her a quick thumbs up and a soft smile. Fluttershy was warmed by the gesture. Angel was giving her a little boost of confidence as it was obvious she needs all the confidence she can get for tonight. "Thank you, Angel. I'll do my best." As the pony was drifting off down the road, the bunny was watching hoping it would be all right. Fluttershy kept her head up. "I can't be so negative. Come on Fluttershy...Maybe I shouldn't be the one trying to raise up my confidence."

Fluttershy made it to the boutique and knocked on the door. A blue aura appeared around the knob and turned the door open. "Come in. Come in whoever is at the door. I am a little preoccupied with some beauty treatment." Fluttershy proceeded and walked to the salon part of the boutique. Rarity was applying some violet lipstick and simultaneously styling her hair. In the mirror, Rarity saw her yellow coated friend. "Fluttershy. Good you came on time. I'm just finishing myself up. Then we can start..." The pony drifted off, noticing the particular gloom in her friend's face. Rarity swiveled around in her position in the station to confront the pony directly. "Fluttershy, I thought we said no stressing on the subject."

"I-I know, but it's just that umm I'm a little nervous..."

"I can tell darling. You're light in the face, but we can fix that with some makeup and hopefully some talking." Rarity propositioned Fluttershy to take her position in front of the mirror. Fluttershy obeyed and plopped herself for Rarity to work her magic on. Using her magic, she was moving Fluttershy's mane up and down. "I like it better down. In it's natural state. Maybe a few more curls towards the ends. Spruce it up a bit, you know?"

"Uh yea. Spruce it up" she said in a mono toned voice.

Rarity picked up on this quickly. "Shy, please do pick up your mood. Can't behave in such a demur fashion in front of Rainbow Dash. Now close your eyes I'm gonna lightly tease this hair with spray. "

"Am I not allowed to be nervous?" Fluttershy snapped. Rarity jumped at the sudden outburst "Oh I'm sorry. It's just..."

"No need to explain yourself darling. I understand emotions are running high. You can open your eyes now" Rarity spun the pony around "Just a little rouge, even though you probably won't need it seeing as you'll be glowing around Rainbow Dash all night." Rarity let out a little laugh but stifled it as she saw her friend not joining in. "Sorry, just a little teasing. I want to make you smile a bit. I know you're nervous and you're allowed to be, but you simply can't. Actually you don't really need too much blush. If Photo Finish had anything right it is that you look much better in your natural state." Rarity sifted around her counter to find another makeup tool.

"How do you mean?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I mean you have to have confidence. You have get let go of those nerves. Hold your lips still. I want to add some lip stick so you can mark Rainbow proper." The yellow pegasus flushed at the idea of it ever getting that far. "I'm pulling your leg darling. It's just a little gloss to highlight those lips. You know just so there's a target for Rainbow Dash to aim for." Fluttershy put her hooves over her face, trying the cover the spreading redness. Rarity pulled the hooves out of Fluttershy's face and spun her around to the mirror. Fluttershy took a look at what Rarity had done and was dazzled by her efforts. "Well I do know this much. You shouldn't lack confidence in your looks."

"I don't know what to say other than..."

"You save those thank yous. I have one more gift for you. Follow me." Rarity led Fluttershy to her inspiration room. Standing amongst all the clutter was a violet dress beautifully tailored for a pegasus. The yellow pony couldn't help but let her jaw drop a bit, being knocked out by it's appearance. The spectrum of violet was represented well with it's dark coat, light train and purple headband that was securely fastened by the signature butterfly. Light pink was used for the leggins and the occasional winglet on the attire.

"You made this for me? Rarity this is just downright incredible." Fluttershy said as she was inspecting every last detail.

"I am particularly proud of this myself. I just wanted you to look fabulous tonight. I wanted you to steal the glances of everypony in the room." Rarity levitated and fitted the dress onto Fluttershy. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how well it fit and the type of silk used. It fused to her body as if it was a second skin.

Still flummoxed from this amount of generosity, Fluttershy was able to get out. "Thank you, again, again, and again." She rushed up and hugged her unicorn pal.

"Darling, this was nothing but a labor of love. I want this night to go perfect for you. That's why I offered to do this dress and your makeup. I want you be have absolutely nothing to worry about in appearance and I was hoping it would boost your confidence. I don't want to rattle your cage, but I am afraid of you coming back to me tomorrow and not even attempting to confess. I can see it now. You and Rainbow Dash enjoying each others private company and that special moment happens where you're supposed to confess, but Rainbow Dash is being called away and you stand there trying to say how you feel. Rainbow Dash exits and you stand there heartbroken. If I could do anything right here that could prevent that dreadful scenario from happening, I did do it. Well almost. Just one final touch. Wait right here."

Fluttershy stood there. Rarity did so much for her to try and make this happen. If she were to not even attempt to confess to Rainbow Dash tonight, she would have squandered the free hearted efforts of her friend. The pegasus was almost moved to tears but remembered she couldn't or she would ruin her makeup. Rarity came back in with a small rectangular box. Inside lay a rose, but one the nature loving pony had ever seen..

"Wow Rarity. I've never seen..."

"A blue rose." Rarity cut in. "No one has really unless you put the effort into dying a white rose blue." Rarity quickly pulled the rose of the box, gave it a quick snip 4 inches below the blub and gently placed it behind Fluttershy's right ear. "The blue rose is often portrayed in literature as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it. In old texts, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love. I know you're nervous at that impossibility, but I believe in you Fluttershy. I hope this rose is a reminder that you should believe in yourself too."

Fluttershy almost couldn't contain the emotions rising within her. She muzzled Rarity close and choked out."Thank you."

"Oh Shy. Please don't get all mushy and cry. If you cry I'm going to cry to." She said while also holding back tears. She pulled the pony to her hooves. She lightly ironed out some of the ruffles on Fluttershy's dress. "Alrighty. I got to finish myself and get ready. I told the others to meet here so if there's knocking, do answer it."

Fluttershy paced the floor of the boutique, trying to come up with how she would approach the confession. She felt the energy to do this now. She was still nervous and will probably be more of a mess when she's around Rainbow Dash, but she had the conviction to confess now. Now all she was focusing on was how to approach this.

Take one. "I really like you, and have for a long time... no"

Take two. "I am quite fond of you let's go out sometime...no"

Take three. "Hey there RD, you are looking hot, let's ditch this place and...no"

Fluttershy sat down with a look of defeat. She didn't know how to do this and everything she thought of just seemed inadequate. With such a fire burning inside her now, she was hoping for all the answers to come forth at once. She thought back to what Rarity said a few days ago. She was very adamant on Fluttershy saying how she truly felt, but what she felt seemed like an infinite amount of emotions towards the rainbow mare.

"Don't think about it too much darling. When the time comes, you'll know what to say." a charming voice came from the stairwell. Fluttershy looked back to see Rarity in her dress. Fluttershy was in awe of her friend's talent sometimes.

Fluttershy took attention to what Rarity said, "So you heard that, huh?" embarrassed that anyone would hear such a childish act.

Rarity giggled a bit, "Yes I did, but I can tell my work here is done. The rest is up to you." the unicorn flashed a wink and Fluttershy couldn't help but imitate. She was feeling Rarity's flair and courage to do what she thought a few days ago would be impossible. Even if everything were to go wrong tonight she knew she could count on this white unicorn.

There was a knocking at the door. "Coming my friends." Rarity opened the door and saw three out the four that should have shown up. A cross Rarity inquired where Rainbow Dash is.

"She was with us, but she said she forgot something and had go back to her house. She should be here in a few minutes." Twilight answered.

"That's swell because it will take me a few minutes to fix the atrocities that is Applejack's shoes." Rarity's voice getting higher and annoyed by what was a huge scuff mark on the cowpony's shoes. "What happened in the seventy two hours I gave you those shoes?"

"Uhh sorry about that Rare. I forget to take 'em off when you gave 'em to me and I was hopin' I could buff 'em out nuff to make them presentable." Applejack weakly smiled, knowing full well that it was a long shot if Rarity couldn't spot a mark that big.

"Inside now! While we're at it. I'm fixing that ponytail." Rarity turned back and was leading the farmer into her workstation.

"Rare I told you this already. I wasn't doin' girly tonight. The ponytail stays."

"Potential Applejack! You have it..." The bickering voices were fading as the two ascended to the upper story. The three ponies left at doorway couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Pinkie Pie was catching her breath, "They fight like a married couple. It's super duper funny. I should try and mess with them at the Corner sometime. A little pranky prank to set off those two."

"As long as it's all in good fun" A raspy voice came from above. Fluttershy was is awe as Rainbow Dash came in. Dressed in a Rainbow gown, matching her luscious mane. Slender orange tendrils were fitted her her strong fore hooves. And all clipped together at the center was a golden cloud. Her mane was parted to the right for and was adjusted to be clipped still by a trademark lightning bolt.

"To be honest all I heard was prank and got excited." Rainbow Dash cheekily smiled.

A voice came from inside the house. "No time for pranks. We're leaving now." Out came Rarity and behind her a very triumphant Applejack. Fluttershy noticed that she still had her ponytail intact.

Rarity shouted to the sky "Oh neighbor colts I need assistance." Around the corner came three white carriages each pulled by a couple of the local colts. "Thank you darlings for taking us again. I mean we're all going to the same place anyways. Always good to help out a fellow neighbor right?"

"Yes Miss Rarity" all the colts said in unison. Fluttershy couldn't help but think that Rarity's control over some of the colts in this town could be considered brainwashing.

"Excellent. Alright, two per carriage. Pair up I already know who I'm going with." Rarity said sternly looking at Applejack.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed I'm keepin' the ponytail.." said as she opened the carriage door for Rarity.

"I agreed on nothing. Just get in."

Fluttershy looked over to Rainbow Dash and their eyes met for a second. Rainbow Dash nodded and as if spoken telepathically, moved down the train to the last carriage. Fluttershy followed and was charmed by the chivalrous behavior as Rainbow opened the door and let her in. She settled in the far side of the seat next to the window. To Fluttershy's surprise, Rainbow Dash took a seat next to her. Her muscles started tensing up, but tried not to let it show. She gently smiled at Rainbow Dash, and she returned the gesture.

The carriages began moving and now there was more than enough time for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to just talk. Fluttershy had no idea where to start, so settled for the obvious. "So Rainbow, you clearly look excited today."

"Fluttershy, you are stating the obvious. I'm being recognized by the capital, Canterlot. Not only that but Celestia herself will be presiding and giving me the award. And not to knock this award, but honestly it's the second coolest thing that can happen. You know my goal is to one day be a Wonderbolt. This has to solidify me in, right? I'm being recognized by the highest order in Equestria. I'm already into the Wonderbolts Academy and training has been no big deal for my kind of awesome. Then after training, I'll get the speed suit and the goggles and be able to finally do what I've always wanted. So to put it simply I'm excited."

Rainbow Dash finished her speech on such a high. Fluttershy always noticed the twinkle in her eyes when she talked about her dreams and the Wonderbolts. It's so child like in nature to dream that big, but also happiness in it's purest form. Fluttershy can not only respect that but also love that about Rainbow Dash. She smiled at Rainbow's enthusiasm about tonight. "I'm glad. I assume there was never a plan B was there."

"Nope. This was always meant to happen, from the second I saw my first match with my dad. I knew what I wanted to do. I just never thought it would happen to this scale." Rainbow Dash looked out her window for a moment, basking in the good fortune that has happened. "But I know in my heart that none of this wouldn't happen if I didn't have you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was thankful Rainbow Dash was looking the other way as her face was outshining her rouge at that moment. "How do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Celestia said an acceptance speech would be a nice gesture to the Ponyville community. I'm playing by her rules since it is her castle that she lent to all of Ponyville tonight. So be patient. This speech wouldn't be amazing if you weren't in it." Rainbow Dash returned her gaze to the creamy colored pegasus, who had now calmed herself enough to hide the blush. She looked in her old friend's magenta eyes. Never before had they looked so beautiful when looking at her.

"No, Rare. The ponytail is one thing, but your silly girlified makeup is crossin' the line." came a muffled argument from the carriage ahead.

"Please Applejack. Just this one time."

"My answer still stands."

"I can't believe you're being so fussy over a little makeup"

"I can't believe you don't understand no."

"*gasp* Applejack. That hurt."

"OK. I went too far. Sorry. The answer is still no."

The heated debate between the lovely Miss Rarity and Farmer Applejack sparked a genuine laugh out of the the two pegasi. "Pinkie Pie was right. They do bicker as if they were a couple." Fluttershy chortled into her hooves."

Rainbow Dash thought about it. "Two mare couple huh? They still fight like regular stallion and mare relationship."

Fluttershy saw an opening. "So...um what do you think about that kind of relationship?"

Rainbow Dash looked away a little lost in thought. "I don't know really. I never really thought about it, but if I had to give an answer now, I would say I see nothing wrong with it. Who's really getting hurt from a relationship? Sorry. I know we're both adults here and I gave such a ridiculous answer."

Fluttershy reached over and put her hoof on her friends forearm. "No, it's actually quite endearing. It's just your initial reaction and your answer is pure. You just see two ponies in love. The fact that they are mares doesn't even come into the picture does it."

"Yea. I guess you're right. I'm no egghead like Twilight. Thinking about these sorta questions just isn't my deal. I bet I look a little foolish..." Rainbow Dash turned her head, not wanting to express her disappointment.

"No. Not at all. You're right. It's not your area of expertise, but I can tell you right now that your heart is in the right place."

"That's good to hear then. Least I know my gut reaction is top notch. Ooohh I should add that to the speech maybe." Rainbow Dash pulled a paper from under her dress pouch and analyzed it, looking for a place to insert something about her natural intuition for good.

Fluttershy sat there thinking about the answers her friend had given. "_She doesn't care at all if two mares are together. Calm down though. That could mean for other ponies and not specifically her. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can think of this as a positive, right? At least now I know that she won't see a problem with me confessing as a mare, but there are other things to account for..._" Fluttershy shook those thoughts as she dare not go down a dark path. Not now and definitely not in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash put away her written material, unable to add anything as she realized she had no ink or quill. "I always charge ahead without thinking." she laughed off. Fluttershy smiled, amused by Rainbow's absent mindedness.

"But if I didn't reach in my pouch, I probably would have forgotten this too." Rainbow Dash held out her hoof which was hold a small rectangular box. "Please do the honors, Shy. Open it."

Fluttershy was taken aback. She never expected Rainbow to be so sweet and selfless. Turns out the ceremony has her mood so high in the clouds that small gestures like this seemed like a no brainer to her. Fluttershy reached over and lifted the lid. Inside were replicas of her and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks attached to golden chains. The radiant gems were embedded in a soft layer of gold. "Rainbow what are these?" she said in astonishment.

"These are epically done replicas of our cutie marks. We have sapphires and rubies in both of ours. And for the yellow in mine it's something called Citrine, I think the jeweler said and a big diamond for the cloud. Aren't they awesome?"

Fluttershy was slightly jarred at the amount of precious gemstones that went into the adornments. "Rainbow Dash. I can't accept these. This had to cost you a fortune."

"Then would you accept them if they cost me nothing? Apparently I saved that ol' jeweler's foal one day and he never properly thanked me. I wanted a to give you something tonight, so I asked Rarity what would be a good gift and she referred me to the jewelry store in town. The guy recognized me and went on this whole speech on how I'm so awesome that I saved his foal that he had to repay me in anyway. I thought about it and this is what I came up with. I know I'm not around a lot anymore and believe it or not I do miss you and the girls but you in particular. We go way back and I'm not smart enough to think of a better phrase for best friend forever. I do see how you would be hesitant about taking these, but please take mine. I was hoping we'd wear them tonight."

Fluttershy was bright red. This gift was far too much, but Rainbow Dash's intent was honest. This was the nicest thing that Rainbow Dash has ever gifted before. This was also the most bittersweet moment ever. Fluttershy loved that Rainbow Dash thought of her so fondly, but resented hearing the word friend. It's the first time ever that friend felt like such a negative term to the yellow pegasus as she wanted so much more than that now.

Rainbow Dash interrupted her thought process. "Here let me put it on you." Rainbow Dash pulled the rainbow necklace out of the box and delicately wrapped it around Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus, stiffened a bit as Rainbow Dash's scent crossed her nose. It was intoxicating and dare she say, awesome. Fluttershy returned the favor and accessorized her friend. "Ok I just gotta put it out there. Butterflies...still kinda lame." She cheekily half joked. "I will promise to wear this as much as I can. I don't think this chain can keep up with my speed."

"I won't be offended. I understand. The gesture would be worthless if it was lying in a field somewhere." Fluttershy assured.

The carriage hit a pothole and the little pegasus fell forward, falling into Rainbow Dash's chest. Fluttershy looked up and saw those luscious red eyes. She stiffened as her her heart picked up speed. She felt as if electricity was coursing throughout her body, completely numbing her. She tried to get up herself, but her body was telling her something else. She wanted so bad for Rainbow Dash turn this fumble into a loving embrace.

"Whoa there. I thought this was a gentle ride." chided Rainbow Dash. She propped up the other pony proper and gave her a reassuring smile. "Take a look out the window. We're here."

The valet for the carriage line was swiftly being taken care of by Canterlot's best and all six ponies stood at the entrance. "It's always still mesmerizing to be in the presence of such power and majesty isn't it girls." Twilight pointed out.

"Sure never loses it's regal nature if that's what yer sayin'." added Applejack.

Rarity poked around a couldn't help by notice the new accessory to Fluttershy's ensemble. "Fluttershy, dearie. I pray tell, what is this new addition to your attire?" Rarity said with a half grin. Anyone who knew the cutie mark could tell it was a gift from Rainbow Dash. The white unicorn just wanted to coax the little canary colored pony.

As Fluttershy was looking for the words Rainbow Dash stepped in. "It was a gift from me. Sorry if it ruins the style of the dress Rarity, I just didn't want to forget to give it her her so..."

"No apologies necessary. I think they are the most darling things adorning you two. Don't think I didn't notice yours as well hero." Rainbow looked down and smiled in relief. Rarity is a stickler for sticking to the original designs. "Now come on. We've got to take our seats and I'm sure these two need to be behind the scenes." The rest of the four broke off and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash made their way to their offstage waiting area.

Cheering and applause erupted in the Canterlot Castle ballroom, as Princess Celestia took the stage with Luna by her side. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were peering in through the doorway. Literally the whole town and what seemed like other Canterlot citizens were in the room. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew big. All the glorification was about to be shifted to her once Celestia was going to present her with her award. The room silenced itself as Celestia was about to start speaking.

"Citizens of Ponyville, welcome to my castle. It's my pleasure to host you all. I do have a special bond with the city ever since I sent my student, Twilight Sparkle, to learn and understand friendship. Her presence in the city made me very aware of the underrated potential in the city. All of you have something to offer the kingdom plus more. This is why I decided to direct the ceremony and honor a certain pony in your city, but to also establish a new precedence. This pony in particular has been a shining example for all citizens, with selfless acts of heroism and loyalty to her town. I have numerous pages from Twilight documenting her actions. From taking on Timberwolves to pushing a stranger out of danger. This pony has traversed the spectrum of heroics. My personal favorite is when she rescued a cat from a tree. Anyways, to wrap it up, I present to you..."

Rainbow Dash relished in the benevolent things being said about her. Anymore excited and she was about to burst. Fluttershy was next to her feeling that cool feeling radiating from Rainbow Dash's being. It's so intoxicating that you can't help but feel the same way as her. Fluttershy hated being in the spotlight, or near it for that matter. Being next to Rainbow Dash's presence right now gave her the courage to walk down and help out her friend. Rainbow Dash, beaming with happiness, looked at her friend. Fluttershy smiled and nodded, indicating it time to take the stage.

"Rainbow Dash." finished the princess. The doors flew open and the two pegasi were treated to thunderous applause from everypony in the room. As the proceeded closer to the stage Fluttershy saw her friends in attendance. She saw Rarity who was ecstatic for different reasons. She could tell how they looked coming down the aisle together and Rarity was happier for that than the award. They reached the podium and Fluttershy raised the hoof of Rainbow Dash high in the air. The citizens in the auditorium broke the appropriate noise volume for public events in their shouting in their hero.

The auditorium settled as they were losing their energy to continue their praise. "Rainbow Dash. I present to you, your Ponyville exemplary citizen award." Luna brought about a pillow with a gold medallion with a long blue ribbon connected to it. Celestia levitated it and placed it around the Rainbow Dash. "And to show your status and to reward your efforts proper. I princess Celestia present you with damehood."

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh,Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy understood that meaning. Damehood is considered a really high honor in the kingdom, only given to those for their outstanding achievements or services to the country. Fluttershy never thought she would ever know someone with such a title. Celestia had Rainbow Dash kneel down and touched the shoulders of the newly knighted pegasus with her horn. "Citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot. I present to you, Dame Rainbow Dash."

The audience erupted and chanted the cyan pegasus's name. Rainbow let them chant, but knew this great feeling had to end. She raised her hoof signaling the crowd to take notice and listen. Rainbow Dash pulled out her speech from her dress pouch and was surprised to find that the sweat from inside the pouch smeared the paper. "Well. I did have something written, but I guess I'll just wing it." with emphasis on wing, she unfolded her wings and gave the citizens a cheap laugh at her expense. "I'll give you the important points though. One Ponyville is awesome and all you guys are awesome for giving me this award. Two, thanks Princess for this and knighting me too. Totally cool of you. And three and most important. There is one pony in particular that deserves recognition. My pal Fluttershy."

The ballroom's eyes shifted to the little pegasus. Fluttershy froze and lowered her head. She smiled weakly as Rainbow Dash continued her speech. "If it wasn't for her I would never be on this stage. Every good deed, every crisis averted, every time a pony that needed help and I came to help, could be traced back to her. She is the cornerstone of my heroics and the first stranger I helped. She's also the only stranger that I later called friend." The room let out a collective awe. Fluttershy fighting the urge to run away from the public attention. Rainbow Dash looked over and saw her friend fidgeting. "Ok. Enough of this. We're all here for one reason. For an awesome party. Let's get this thing started."

Pinkie Pie was the first out of her seat. Being the party pony, this was her moment. She broke out into song and started a blowout of celebration. Rainbow Dash was carried off the stage and paraded around the ballroom. Fluttershy ducked out of the craziness to avoid the attention. She found a quiet corner to reset her form. She's used to parties because of Pinkie Pie, but never to this grand of scale. She watched from a distance as Rainbow Dash was shaking every hoof, being patted on the back and being celebrated with everypony in the room. Fluttershy was grateful it wasn't her and unlike her, this is what Rainbow Dash lives for. This wasn't the time to confess, and Fluttershy wasn't going to worry about it now. She dove into the party like every other pony and just let her emotions relax for the time being.

* * *

Exhausted from dancing, the yellow pegasus made her way to the refreshment table. She reached for a cup of water and quickly downed it. As she reached for another glass when she felt a tug on her dress and a pony yelled in her ear. "Get two and meet me outside." Fluttershy looked around but the noise from the music and the ponies in general made it impossible to match the voice to the pony. Although unsure of who it was, grabbed two glasses, balancing them on her back, and made it outside.

Exiting the noisy, ballroom to the tranquility of the grounds was more than welcoming to the pegasus. She looked around the grounds searching for the mystery pony. In the moonlight, she was treated to a fantasy. Rainbow Dash's mane was blowing gently in the wind and the white moon textured her cyan coat the most relaxing hue. Fluttershy tinted a bit, thinking about the pony is such a romantic way, but also couldn't help but notice that they are alone. Rainbow Dash looked back and waved the pony down. Fluttershy stopped gawking and put herself into gear, hoping Rainbow Dash didn't see her admiring her from a distance.

Rainbow Dash reached over and grabbed her cup. "Thanks Fluttershy. Sorta needed a time out from all that in there."

"I would assume so. Everypony seemed to want a piece of you."

"You think so? Good then. Just as planned. Hey I wasn't going to go back in for awhile which is why I tapped you. You were the first familiar face I saw."

"Oh...it's fine. I was planing on just sipping on water till we left anyways. I've been having a lot of fun. Maybe a little too much fun." Fluttershy admitted.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and thought of a good plan. "To kill time, do you mind showing the garden where all the exotic animals are?"

"Uhh sure. Follow me." It's a short walk, but Fluttershy went from the most relaxed pony in Equestria to a pony who's stomach was in a thousand knots. She's alone walking around a garden with Rainbow Dash. The window of opportunity was open, and now closing at a steady pace.

Fluttershy was hearing the meadowlarks singing in the distance, guiding the ponies to a magical sight. The center of the garden had all the spider monkeys, toucans, wallabies, and amazing creatures since the last time she was here. Fluttershy stopped Rainbow Dash from advancing

"Why'd we stop?"

"Cause these animals are quite skittish. They...ran away from me all night during the Great Galloping Gala. I sort of lost my temper and was really upset. I don't think they would trust me now."

"Yea that night was pretty disappointing for all of us. Look, I know very little, compared to you, about animals and stuff, but I think if you try one more time, maybe you might get lucky."

Although she didn't have much faith in Rainbow Dash's words, she didn't see the wrong in trying again. She scoped the garden and marked her animal, the exotic toucan. Fluttershy crept up on the gloriously feather creature. "It's alright little one. I just want to say hello." The toucan sat there and studied her every movement. Fluttershy was in reaching distance of the bird. The pony extended her hoof slowly towards her target. Fluttershy could almost feel the softness of the feathers. Inches away, the toucan squawks and quickly spreads it's wings. Like a siren, she alerted the other animals to the danger of the kindest pony in Ponyville. All scattered and left Fluttershy alone and defeated once again.

"See. I don't know what I did wrong? I don't think this garden has any love for me." Fluttershy lowered her head, making sure Rainbow Dash couldn't see the depressed look in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, Rainbow Dash was making her way to face Fluttershy. She put her hoof underneath the yellow pegasus's chin and looked her directly in the eyes. Fluttershy froze as her stare seemed to pierce right through her, as if Rainbow Dash was looking for something deeper. Her heart started racing at the thought of Rainbow Dash taking such initiative. The yellow pegasus shut her eyes as Rainbow raised her other hoof to her face. Confused that her dreams weren't becoming a reality, Fluttershy peaked her eyes open to be enchanted by a creature she has never seen before. In the hoof of her friend lay a butterfly whose wings illuminated a natural light. It glowed so majestically in the night air. Each light flap it took, small speckles of golden dust would fall from it's wings.

"That's always been your problem. You give up too easily." Rainbow Dash let the butterfly go, but it returned to where it seemed happiest. "He appears to like your flower there." Fluttershy remembered the rose in her mane. The butterfly was under the impression there was nectar in the sweet bud.

"At least after tonight you can say there were two things that love you in the garden." Fluttershy felt her pulse generating throughout her body. Heat rose to her cheeks. Fluttershy saw the opening she had been anticipating all night. The two of them alone, secluded, with great atmosphere. This was her point of no return

"Umm...Rainbow Dash. There has been some-something I've been wanting to s-say to you o-or ask rather."

"Yea. What's up?

Fluttershy swallowed hard. Drops of sweat now forming on the pony's brow. Queasy from all the nerves she avoided eye contact with the mare. "I just umm..."

"Rainbow Dash. Are you out here?! We need you for the cake cannon. Prepare for frosting to hit you at the force of fun." A pink pony interrupted from a distance.

"Yes. I'm out here. I'll be there in a minute." Rainbow Dash returned to her friend. "Sorry Fluttershy, but can this wait till later?"

"I...uhh sure."

"Alright. I'm coming for the cannon. Get ready for me Pinkie."

A wave of sadness washed over Fluttershy. That moment she had been looking for was now slipping away, by a cake cannon no less. Her eyes began to water, thinking it was over. She would return to Rarity's and sob about how she let herself fail. How Rarity was right, that somehow she would find a way to not confess. To let the moment pass. About to let the first tear fall, the butterfly came into view and rested atop Fluttershy's nose. Minutes ago she thought it was impossible to make one of the garden animals love her. The little insect reminded her that she can't give up and do what she came here to do. If that window was closed she was going to throw a rock through it and make it open.

"No. wait Rainbow Dash. Please it's important." the yellow pegasus pleaded.

Rainbow Dash turned around. Very few times she has heard her friend speak higher than her usual hushed tone. Confused, but curious, Rainbow gave her attention to the pony across from her.

Fluttershy regretted blurting that sentence out. She knew what she had to say, but the words were not coming out. Her cheeks were getting red from being flustered. Frantically scanning the scenery, as if the words were to pop up. She adjusted her stare towards her friend in front of her. She radiated everything the pony found dear, looking even more beautiful to Fluttershy. She took a deep breath and knew what to say.

"Rainbow Dash. I-I love you as a friend, but I love you as more than a friend. Would you...Would you please like to go out sometime...on like a date?"

She couldn't help but feel proud for the moment, even if her heart was about to burst from her chest out of fear. It was as if they were suspended in a moment in time. A second seemed like an eternity as Fluttershy anticipated an answer.

"Fluttershy, I gotta admit, I really didn't see this coming. It's... uhh flattering, but..."

A pit formed in Fluttershy's stomach. The exciting feeling of confessing left as fast as it came. The yellow pegasus stood there, preparing for Rainbow's words.

"I don't really want to give you an answer to that right now. Mostly because it's an answer you don't want to hear."

Fluttershy felt her throat closing, her eyes lidded and tears were forming in the back of them. Her stomach felt like the butterflies migrated and a swarm of wasps were stirring angrily in the pit. Her heart was skipping beats as if she was already crying. Luckily in the paleness of the moonlight, Rainbow Dash couldn't see the color draining from her.

Rainbow Dash saw her friend and knew what was about to happen. She reached out, but the pony backed out of the way instinctively and turned her head away. "Fluttershy please... don't."

"No. It's fine Rainbow. Just please don't patronize me. I understood what you meant." Fluttershy choked out through little sobs. "Just... I just want to be alone right now."

"I can't Flutter..."

"Please..." she whimpered. Fluttershy finally opened her eyes and Rainbow Dash saw the damage she had caused. Her usual big teal eyes were stained with a bitter shade of red, accompanied by quivering lips. Her breathing labored, trying to contain the sadness that was slowly overtaking her. The cyan pony's pupils widened. She has seen Fluttershy cry multiple times, but she has never seen her hurt. Not like this. The feeling worsened as she realized she inflicted this. A couple tears were now rolling down the yellow mare's face. She was about to protest Fluttershy. To try and appeal as she didn't want to leave her best friend like this. The tearful plea was enough to stifle such a suggestion.

"I'll go Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash turned her back and proceeded to her party. She glanced back to see if her friend would be alright. To her disappointment, she had already disappeared.

On her flight back to Ponyville she couldn't hold it back in any longer. Fluttershy was openly crying. The wind on her face was wiping the tears away, further smearing her makeup. Everything seemed weak or hurting, especially her heart. She had never known rejection would hurt so much. She felt like the dumbest pony in Equestria. Foolishly opening up and expecting anything good to come out of it. The usual pleasantness of the night air replaced by desolation. Even though she was flying home, she had never felt so lost and alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Like, favorite, subscribe. (or the equivalent of that.)


	4. Fractured Rainbow

Going to keep it short. Thanks to those who've favorited and followed. Please do if you haven't. Super awesome if you do. Also feel free to review at the end.

Chapter 4: Fractered Rainbow

"_Rainbow Dash. I-I love you as a friend...but I love you as more than a friend " _the sentence echoed from the previous night.

"_What was that all about? Where did that come from? Why Fluttershy? Why now all of a sudden? Why did she pick me? We're really close friends. I get that, but when did Fluttershy start thinking we should be more than that? Has she always liked mares? If not then when did she start? Why confess last night, unless it's been a a short time since she liked me? That face...Why did I say no to that face? That sincere confession. Those honest eyes. Why couldn't I come up with a better response to ease Fluttershy down? What is wrong with me?"_

These burning questions were haunting the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash knew she couldn't answer any of these questions herself and that's what was tormenting her the most. Question after question running through her mind. Passing one off to try and see if she can answer the next. To no avail, Rainbow Dash was stuck in a torrent of despair.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"_No. It's fine Rainbow. Just please don't patronize me..." _Fluttershy's attempt to cover her sadness rose through the depths of the troubled pony.

"_No it wasn't fine. It was anything, but fine. I should have done more. I buckled so easy to you Fluttershy, like I always do. This time was unacceptable of me. I was being selfish. I knew you didn't want to be alone. You hate being sad alone. That's why Rarity, me or the animals you care for are always by your side in dark times. Who was there last night? Nopony even though it should have been me. I wanted to be egotistical, thinking it was just a fluke thing. I just wanted to go back to the party and forget and I sure did try."_

After the departure of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash threw herself into the throngs of fans wanting to celebrate with her. Nothing seemed to work. Not even the cake cannon. After none of the party guests could shake the image of Fluttershy, she went in search of her friends. They invited her in the back . Princess Celestia wanted a small toast with them all. The others questioned where Fluttershy was. Rainbow Dash covered her own tracks and said she wasn't feeling well and left. Princess Celestia and Luna each toasted Rainbow Dash with Equestria's finest champagne. Rainbow hated the taste but filled her glass a few more times hoping it would help numb some of what she's feeling. The drink was no help. It was as if she was cursed to feel this terrible.

"RAIN! BOW! DASH!"

"_Please..." _Fluttershy barely choked out. The image permanently stained in Rainbow Dash's mind.

"_Her face then...I caused it. Those eyes...I've never seen them in such pain. I know she was trying so hard to not cause a scene, to not try and ruin my night. At that moment, I should have hugged her. I should have told her sorry until she felt better. I should have done anything but walk away. If I were to tell her now it would be too late. I know she's at home, under the covers just...How do I make this right?"_

RAINBOW DASH!

"_I should have chased after her when I saw her not in the garden anymore. I knew where she was going and could have easily caught up to her. We could have talked it out. It probably wouldn't be this way. It definitely didn't have to be. What do I even do the next time I see her? Do I say, well that was awkward, but let's be friends again. I'm such a fool. What was I ...whoa."_

Rainbow felt a tight line wrap around her stomach and drag the pony down backwards. She hit the muddy ground with outstanding force. She felt little rocks embed themselves into her coat. Shaken by the nature of the action Rainbow was focusing her vision. She was in a mud puddle in the middle of a one cloud rainstorm. Then she saw the reason of why she was on the ground. A soaked orange earth pony stood above her most displeased.

"You better give me three good reasons why you were just layin' on a raincloud over my head or I'm going to give you a shift kick in the flank." Applejack laid out.

"I don't have any reasons. Let me just get that for you." Rainbow said with depressed tone. Applejack picked up on this and inquired.

Rainbow Dash quickly dealt with the cloud with a buck and landed again next her friend. "So that wasn't a prank? There is no punchline? Pinkie Pie ain't gonna pop out and shout somethin' about how I was had?"

"No it's not a prank. I'm sorry for lazily drifting over your head like that. I wasn't really present." Rainbow Dash apologized.

Applejack saw the usual brash and energetic pony completely drained of her positivity. "Rainbow, saddle up and follow me. There's somethin' we need to discuss."

Rainbow Dash did as she was told. She had no idea what her and Applejack were going to talk about, but she definitely needed something to keep her mind out of the clouds, well the rainclouds. Rainbow met her friend and they walked into the orchards. The pegasus looked up and saw a perfectly sunny day. Thinking back to how laughable it was she was floating on a raincloud was embarrassing. She looked towards Applejack and caught her eye. The farmer broke the silence.

"Talk to me Sugarcube. Yer not your usual self. What's wrong?"

"So it's that obvious isn't it."

"If you were an actual rainbow you'd be just shades of gray. Yer a depressing shell of the Rainbow Dash I know. Fer Pete's sake you showed up on my property and I had to drag you down from a cloud to get your attention. Please RD, I wanna help."

Rainbow Dash was nervous, but the questions burning inside her were beyond just her trying to answer them. She was also hesitant of what Applejack might think about her hurting Fluttershy and the prospect of two mares together. Despite this she swallowed deep and decided to take a leap.

"When I tell you, you gotta promise to keep this between us. No one else can know what I'm about to tell you. You got that."

"What is said here will never leave this orchard. You have my word." Applejack responded in an honest manner. Rainbow was reassured by her friend and told her story. How she invited Fluttershy to the garden, Fluttershy's confession, how she responded back, and how she did nothing to try and fix it. Rainbow Dash felt a physical weight being lifted off her being. Telling somepony else felt so right even though it was the most deplorable thing she had done. She just needed some direction about how to handle the next step of her and Fluttershy's now damaged relationship.

"So that's the story. It's been racking my brain all day. I don't know what to do Applejack. I hurt one of best friends. I hurt her so bad, but how do you respond to that type of thing?" Rainbow Dash pleaded to her friend.

Applejack's eyes were wide with surprise. "Shoot. You...you really have a doozy of a problem. I expected some sort of trouble at the academy or maybe Tank got sick. This is...This is a whole different basket of apples"

"Applejack I know this isn't your area of expertise but I need help. I need Fluttershy back."

"Well let's start from the bottom. As far as I know you've never dated anypony."

"No I haven't. I was picked on a lot in flight schools and flight camps. Before Fluttershy, it was just me. The colts were complete jerks and laughed at any effort I did to try and become a better flier so naturally I detested them. But because of those colts giving me a hard time and nicknames like Rainbow Crash, the fillies stayed away too to avoid association with me. They were scared they might be caught in the crossfire. So during that thunderstorm of fun I called fillyhood, I never really got to know anypony enough to actually date them. It's only till recent that I've earned the respect of these ponies, but I just never explored dating because I'm still training to become a Wonderbolt. I've come too far you know."

Applejack kept her pace intently listening the whole time and noticed something she left out. "So what about Fluttershy?"

"What about her?"

"You got to know her long enough and yer tellin' me you never felt anythin' for her?"

"Yes. Fluttershy was my friend though. The only friend I had. It never crossed my mind to be anything more than that because what we had was completely awesome and you don't mess with completely awesome."

"Well Fluttershy messed with uhh...completely awesome." Applejack corrected.

"Yea she did. Didn't she." Rainbow Dash got lost in the sad thought. She knows she is prone to be a little selfish and be inconsiderate on occasion. Being ignorant and worse, disrespectful to Fluttershy's confession has been jarring to the cyan pegasus.

"So you've never dated. You at least ever been attracted to a stallion?" inquired Applejack.

"To be honest, I have never been attracted to anypony. Being an outcast made me generally dislike my peers. But I always had a strong love for The Wonderbolts, but nopony in particular. If anything I liked their talents, speed and teamwork, but it's not like I found Soarin or Spitfire hot."

"Boy howdy. Rainbow Dash. Yer heads always been in the clouds. You don't know what you like. It's been trainin', trainin', and more trainin' hasn't it."

"I want to be the best. That's what you do to become the best. You gotta make some sacrifices." Rainbow Dash argued.

"But you gotta know when to stop Sugarcube. You trained so hard that you don't even know what kind of pony you like. I think it's time you experience somethin' other than flyin'. Takin' Fluttershy on a date sounds like a good place to start."

Rainbow Dash's hairs stood up. "Date?! Wait, how did we jump to this all of a sudden. I never said anything about actually being all romantic with Fluttershy."

"You didn't say nothin' about not bein' romantic neither. Just pause and hear me out RD. You hurt Fluttershy in a very unique way and that's not your fault. I don't know if I would have handled the situation any better, but we can fix this very simply. As far as I can tell, all the little pegasus wants is a chance. She pulled out some ridiculous courage to confess to you the way she did. Effort like that deserves to be rewarded."

Rainbow Dash was walking, hearing the comforting words Applejack had to say. She did have a point. Fluttershy pulled off something so impressively courageous that the blue pegasus was now kicking herself more for not just merely saying yes, even if she was unsure of how she felt. It was the right thing to do.

Applejack continued. "You take her on a date. It doesn't have to be romantic. It just has to be you two. Yer in an interesting position cause you don't know what you like. Do you like mares or stallions or both? So taking out Fluttershy would easily be a safe bet to find out. We already know how she feels about you, but aren't you a little bit curious about how things could turn out?"

"You're right Applejack...about everything. I am just really nervous."

"That's stinkin' thinkin' Rainbow Dash. I've seen you dive right into a dragon's cave and yell at it to make it leave. I saw nothing but the raw bravery that yer known fer. So I don't want to hear any excuses about you bein' a nervous nelly. I know it's different, and I know it's Fluttershy. Messin' this up could really put a monkey wrench into yer relationship, but yer Rainbow Dash. You got this in the basket."

The pony smiled for once. Applejack's speech was making her feel better. She was right. She is Rainbow Dash. The pony that can do anything. The most awesomeest pony out there. The daredevil unafraid of any challenge. There was just one thing that she was uncertain of.

"Thanks Applejack. That really means a lot coming from you. There is just one thing I'm unsure of. I like Fluttershy and I'm not against...uhh falling for her. It's just how do I know?" the rainbow maned pony asked with earnest.

"That's beyond my scope there. Met a lot of good stallions in my time. Never have I felt that spark. I thought I did, but I was just bein' a silly filly. Right now how do you feel about Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy is my best friend. She's timid and sometimes it gets on my nerves, but her fear of flight caused us to be friends. It's endearing and I admire that she has come to embrace that aspect of herself. She didn't change, she just made it into an advantage instead of crippling her. She is so kind. So sensitive. I still think all the cute stuff she does with the animals is really lame, but I think that's if I did it. When she does it, it's kinda beautiful really. All the care and attention she gives to animals, must be exhausting in it's own right, but she does it with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. I've often heard her singing when I'm working the weather for Ponyville and it's the most calming sound..."

Applejack watched and listened as she heard her friend talk so fondly and freely over the yellow pegasus. She started thinking that maybe Rainbow Dash may not know the extent her feelings really go, but it was not her place to make a bold accusation. This was Rainbow Dash's problem to sort out and Applejack respected that.

"All right I get it. Fluttershy is a great pony. Rainbow if you go in, speak the way you just did to me with the confidence I know you have, everything will turn out fine."

"But what if I don't feel..that way for Fluttershy."

"Then that's the way it ends. Fluttershy will have gotten a chance to see if it could work and in time things will reset back to friends. Yer just gonna have to trust me on this one." the earth pony said while putting her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks again Applejack." smiling once again and nuzzling her friend on the neck.

"Anytime. Oh sweet sweet golden apples. We're here." Applejack proclaimed. Rainbow Dash looked ahead of her and saw a series of beautiful trees with golden apples dotting their foliage. The cyan pegasus then took a look down at her saddle bags and realized something awful.

"I'm helping you collect these aren't I. What did I do to deserve this?"

"I remember a certain pegasus carelessly rainin' on me while I was workin' earlier." Applejack retorted. Rainbow blushed slightly at her embarrassment. "It's not all bad RD. You help me out there and I'll make food fer yer date with Fluttershy. Nothing beats my home cookin'." Rainbow Dash jumped right into working with Applejack. Thanks to her, she's got an idea of how to fix this and nothing does beat Applejack's apple pies.

Rainbow Dash was ecstatic for the weekend to finally be here. She hadn't spoken to Fluttershy in over a week, but this picnic she had planned would be the catalyst to make things right again. In her home, she was gussying up her appearance by combing her mane, picking any food out of her teeth, and taking a much needed shower. She wanted to show to Fluttershy that she was serious about reconciliation. Looking presentable to her was a first step.

Cruising on her wings she made it to Sweet Apple Acres and was greeted by Applebloom.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash. Here to pick up the picnic basket, right?" greeted the red maned filly.

"Yea. Can you please get it for me?"

"Yeppers. Be back in a jiff." Applebloom was in and out as promised with the basket in mouth. She set it down and pushed it over to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks kid. Really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. Applejack did all the work. Everythin' in there is mighty tasty. It's got her special signature all over them morsels"

Rainbow grabbed the basket in her mouth and waved goodbye to Applebloom. As she was flying away the filly shouted, "I hope yer able to patch things up with Fluttershy."

A stroke of worry crossed the pony's face. "_How does Applebloom know about me and Fluttershy? I know Applejack didn't talk which can only mean she got this from Sweetie Belle and she got it from...oh no. Rarity must know. Wouldn't be surprised if Fluttershy sought her out after that night. That unicorn better be tight lipped about this. If the town knows about this I'll lose a lot of ponies' respect. Hope Fluttershy asked her that. I will make this right. I have to._"

Rainbow Dash hastened her speed and made it to the cottage at the edge of Everfree Forest. It was in exactly the same form as she remembers. The dozens of birdhouses covering the landscape, the babbling creek was still gently making it's soothing sounds and the chimney billowing out smoke. She was in luck, Fluttershy was here. Rainbow Dash landed in front of her door swelling with emotions. She was excited to finally see Fluttershy, nervous that Fluttershy would still be mad at her, and worried she might not be well received. She knocked on the door and heard Fluttershy's soft voice on the other side. Excited and worry left her heart and the sinking pit of nervous was all that was left in the cyan pony. "_Please Fluttershy. Don't send me away. You can be mad at me, just give me this chance to change that._"

The door opened and there stood the yellow pegasus. She was looking healthy and spry, but eyes widened with surprise. Seemed Rainbow Dash was the last person she thought would be visiting. Rainbow Dash put down the basket and invited Fluttershy. "Hey. Fluttershy. How's-How's it going?"

"Umm It's been fine. How about you?" Fluttershy responded.

"You know. Fine too."

Unknown to both, neither of them were making eye contact. "_I have never felt this nervous around Fluttershy. Come on RD. This is nothing._"

"I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to come on a picnic with me." Rainbow Dash motioned to the basket below. Fluttershy looked up to her rainbow maned companion and met her eyes of sincerity. Rainbow Dash smiled broad as she saw her friend's eyes lighten.

"I uhh...of coarse. Let me just put the fire out and grab a blanket, unless one's in there already."

"Ugg... I knew I forgot something. You don't mind."

"Not at all. Just wait right here and I'll be back." As the pegasus left to sort things out, behind her stood a fussy bunny. With arms crossed and scowl tightly fit on his face, he stared down the rainbow one. Normally irritated by the ill-tempered rabbit, Rainbow Dash deserved the scorn he was delivering in his stare.

She bent down and whispered in the bunny's ear. "I know you're mad, but please trust me when I say I will make this right. And thanks for comforting Fluttershy after...after what I did. I can't imagine the state of this place when Fluttershy is sad."

Angel, still plenty furious, noticed how sorry Rainbow Dash was. He walked up and quickly gave the pegasus a swift bop on the nose. "Ouch...Ok I deserve that." she said as she was rubbing her snout. Angel made very obscene hand gestures that Rainbow Dash was trying hard to interpret. Turns out she isn't fluent in bunny, but she got the gist of it. "I understand. I'm probably...probably the least liked person at the cottage. Thanks for giving me this chance and not trying to sabotage my efforts. You're actually much nicer than you look tough guy." Rainbow Dash lightly tapped the bunny on the shoulder in good humor. The bunny didn't find it as endearing and still stood there with foot thumping the ground. "Too soon? I get it."

Fluttershy returned to Rainbow Dash and closed the door. Rainbow grabbed the blanket and nestled it on top of the basket. She picked it up with her mouth and motioned to Fluttershy to follow her. Being up in the sky a lot, Rainbow Dash knew of a lot of neat places to settle and relax to take naps. There was a nice open field where cricket's and ladybugs are abundant. Rainbow Dash knows Fluttershy will appreciate the scenery when they start cheeping and flying about.

As they were flying, Rainbow Dash could feel the tension between her and Fluttershy. The seemingly physical weight on her heart was starting to make the cyan pegasus noxious. The only times she felt this nervous are during qualifiers and flier competitions. Unfortunately she doesn't have a cheering section of her friends or the crowds to have her believe she can do this. Rainbow Dash was going solo.

They arrived in the grassy knoll. It was peaceful, with hummingbirds about the blossoms of flowers, crickets chirping and the occasional butterfly making it's rounds around the succulent buds. Rainbow Dash whipped out the checkered blanket and laid it out, while Fluttershy brought out the plates and pulled out nicely toasted sandwiches and a pie tin.

Rainbow Dash sat down on the blanket, an unusually far distance away from her friend. Rainbow dug into her sandwich. The sandwich was a sweet explosion of flavor. "_Is there nothing Applejack can't make great with apples?_"she thought. She looked over to Fluttershy, seemingly enjoying the delectable food.

"So uhh...you like the sandwich?" she nervously inquired.

"Oh...umm yes. It's...it's really good."she nodded enthusiastically towards Rainbow Dash.

The cyan pony frowned, unsatisfied with those conversational skills. She looked around desperately trying to find something to talk about. She looked up at the sky. A few small clouds were gently floating past, giving the occasional shade from the warm sun.

"So nice weather right." As soon as she uttered that phrase, Rainbow Dash punched herself in the face internally.

"Yea...but you monitor the weather..." the yellow pegasus answered confused.

"Yea...yea I do." Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

They were both finishing their sandwiches. Rainbow could only see it as an hourglass halfway out of sand. All that left was a pie and then what. "_What was that display of speaking to Fluttershy, your oldest friend. How is it that it just gets this terrible? I can literally see a wall of tension and I just can't break through it. I want to apologize so bad, but how do I bring it up without hurting her feelings or making her go into a dark place. This is ...whoa!" _Rainbow Dash yelled loudly at the pain on her back leg. She rushed to Fluttershy to try and defend whatever was trying to eat her. As she looked around she saw a chipmunk running toward its' hovel in a tree trunk.

"Oh the poor thing. You scared it." Fluttershy glided her way over to the tree and poked her head inside. "It's alright little one. Rainbow Dash didn't mean to yell so loud. Now can you come back outside and talk about why you bit my friend?"

Like a smooth negotiator, Fluttershy succeeded in coaxing the chipmunk out of his home. A lot of chipmunk talk was had between the yellow pegasus and the animal. Rainbow Dash always found it funny when Fluttershy talked to the animals because she can communicate with them on such a deeper level. Watching these two hash out the problem was like watching Fluttershy talk to an imaginary friend that everyone can see but only she can understand. Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Dash to explain the situation.

"Rainbow, it seems that you were sitting on a few acorns that he was scavenging. He says he's very sorry for biting you like that, but he was really hungry and panicked. You can forgive him right?" Fluttershy stated.

Rainbow Dash looked down. The chipmunk seemed sorry enough and no animal other than Angel could possibly fool Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash accepted the apology and was sorry that she scared the poor critter. In good faith, she lifted up the blanket and let the chipmunk grab what he wanted. The animal waved goodbye and made his way back to his home.

Fluttershy was stifling a giggle as the little animal was leaving. Rainbow Dash was relieved to actually see a smile on her friend's face.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Fluttershy composed herself, "It's just funny. You were as scared as you were the first time you visited the ground. Don't you remember?"

"Yea, that was certainly a day I can't forget. It was the day after we got our cutie marks and you just couldn't stop talking about the magical wonder that was the ground. I honestly didn't want to go. I had such pride in being a pegasus who roamed the skies that touching the ground seemed beneath me...literally."

"You were so adamant on sitting on a piece of cloud that you made small enough to float to the ground. I don't think I ever asked why you would be so silly." Fluttershy said with earnest

"I was a little frightened at the idea of going to the ground. I thought that if I had a safety cloud from Cloudsdale then nothing on the ground would get me. But we both know something did."

"Yes I remember I asked you to smell a flower because we don't have very many in Cloudsdale. I recall you saying that there's no way that this silly flimsy looking thing in the ground could live up to the hype. So you drifted the cloud closer to the flower and took a big whiff." Fluttershy reminisced.

"And I'll admit it now that it smelled pretty awesome, but then he came and ruined it." Rainbow Dash said with now a scowl on her face.

Fluttershy let out a small laugh. "When that chipmunk grabbed your tail. I have never before seen you so scared. You almost jumped out of your skin."

"He surprised me. I didn't see him under my cloud. You're acting as if you wouldn't have had the same reaction."

"No. it's not that. It's just that you always had that brave face and it was funny to see such a different side of you." Fluttershy said endearingly.

"Yea. I guess we've both been vulnerable in front of each other haven't we." Rainbow Dash responded. The cyan pegasus immediately regretted using those words. It was Fluttershy who was most vulnerable a week ago and she saw the pink maned pegasus wince at her statement. Rainbow Dash knew what had to be said.

"Rainbow Dash Fluttershy" they said at the same time.

"Rainbow...I" the yellow pony was cut off.

"Allow me to go first...please." Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, thinking of the right words to say. "First off what I want to say is, I'm sorry. I should have respected your feelings and our relationship Looking back at the halfhearted answer was me being selfish and belittling your confession. I was on such a high that night from the celebration that it clouded my judgment, which is why I said what I said. I shouldn't have..."

Fluttershy put her hoof on the cyan pegasus offering her words of comfort. "Rainbow Dash, thank you for saying that. I'll admit that I was heartbroken when I got that answer, but I came into that knowing I might get that response. The last thing I wanted was for you to beat yourself up about it. You taking me out today like you did is really thoughtful and I know you worked hard to bring yourself to this point. You even got help from Applejack you were so worried about us. Sorry if you didn't want me to know. Applejack's cooking is quite unique." Rainbow Dash brashly smiled being caught red handed. Fluttershy continued, "I do like you, Rainbow Dash, I really do, but I did talk with Rarity afterward. Although she did say a lot of awful things about you, she did have one piece of advice that made me come out with you in the first place. We were friends before this, and there's no reason why we can't be friends after this."

Rainbow Dash humbled and pleased hearing Fluttershy's words. It was exactly what the pegasus wanted in all of this. "That's the second thing I wanted to talk about. Remember a few minutes ago when we were talking so free and laughing and actually smiling. I missed that this past week. Knowing that I could never do that with you ever again was the worst thought that crossed my mind. That was us being friends, back to what we were. I don't want to lose that closeness with you Fluttershy. You're my best friend. And about you liking me. I'm...I'm not against it, but I don't know how to feel about it. This is all new to me and as of right now, all I see you as is a friend...if that makes any sense."

"It's all right Dashie. I had time to think about it and...and cry it out. No more thinking about it like that ok." Fluttershy opened her forelegs, ready to embrace Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus didn't hesitate and tackled the pony to the ground. She had longed for this moment. She had gotten Fluttershy tight in her grasps, burying her face into the neck the pony. The rough nuzzling made Fluttershy laugh and Rainbow Dash felt elated for the first time this week.

They separated and lied down on the blanket. Rainbow Dash leaned over at Fluttershy, who was already looking at her friend. A wide grin spread across both of their faces. Rainbow Dash knew why she was grinning and was uneasy, but flattered as to why Fluttershy was so blissful. Rainbow Dash reached for the tin and split the pie in half. The rest of the day was spent in a carefree manner. Laughs were shared, memories rekindled and pie was had. Rainbow Dash couldn't have planned the repairing of her friendship with Fluttershy to be anymore harmonious.

The sun was setting and Luna's moon was on the rise. The ponies decided to pack up and head on home. The conversation was so lively still that Rainbow Dash insisted that instead of flying they walk home. Fluttershy placed the basket on Rainbow Dash's back and the two enjoyed a winding, moon bathed path through the fields. The two made it to Fluttershy's cottage, now charmingly lit by the many fireflies that danced in her creek.

As much as she didn't want to Rainbow Dash had to say goodbye. "Needless to say, this was awesome."

"Yea it was uh...cool" Fluttershy said trying to mimic Rainbow's lingo.

Rainbow Dash hugged her friend goodbye and set a course for home. As she was readying herself for flight, the cyan pegasus felt a light pull on her rainbow tail. A quick turn backwards was only met with a soft pair of lips on her cheek. What was a second felt like am eternity as Fluttershy lingered with her kiss. The affectionate gesture tinted Rainbow Dash's cheeks a scarlet hue and paralyzed her with fear. She didn't expect the timid pony to try something so bold or so soon.

As if feeling Rainbow Dash's confusion, Fluttershy backed away quickly, lowering her head pleading, "Oh I'm so so-sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just-It's just that I maybe I-I should try it, bu-but eep." Fluttershy was taking steps backwards frantically trying to stay and try to explain her action. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something, but she was unable to speak. The stress broke the canary colored pegasus and she retreated to her home. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash still was in astonishment. She wanted to run to Fluttershy to comfort her, but didn't want to come again with a non-answer. She figured that would hurt Fluttershy worse than she already has and fled home. Rainbow's heart was still beating from the adrenaline from Fluttershy's kiss and was zipping through the sky at an incredible pace. She half thought she would create a sonic rainboom at the speed she was going.

Rainbow Dash barged into her home, scaring the poor tortoise that was sound asleep in his bed. She made her way to the bathroom so she could just look at herself in the mirror. She was not too pleased with what she saw. Rainbow Dash saw a very unsettled pony, breathing heavy, eyes wide with uncertainty and cheeks flushed. She turned her head to inspect the place where Fluttershy placed her mouth. In her mind, Rainbow Dash saw an imprint of her friend's pursed lips.

She placed her hoof over the area and thought out loud. "Calm down Rainbow Dash. You knew this could happen with Fluttershy. It's not like you can just turn off how she feels about you. But now the tables have turned. How do I feel about her? Better yet, how do I feel about this?" Rainbow removed her hoof to reveal the spot. "You liked it, right? How do you know it wasn't just the feeling of the kiss and not Fluttershy that turned me into this mess. If only I had a something to compare it too. Curse this lack of experience. I hate admitting this, but Applejack is totally right. I don't know what I like. Wait a minute. Come here Tank."

Realizing she asked a tortoise walk from room to room was a fantasy, Rainbow flew to him and picked up the gentle creature. "Sorry for what I'm about to do dude, but pucker up." Rainbow planted a small kiss on his person. Almost immediately, she started gagging and spitting nasty tortoise germs away.

"Well that was a hard reminder to bathe you in the future. You taste awful." Rainbow's mood sank as she let the tortoise go back to his business. "That was foolish. I guess maybe I gotta kiss another pony to find out, right? No. Applejack said there was a spark and I sure felt something like a jolt when Fluttershy kissed me. But that could have been out of the surprise. Why does this have to be so difficult?"

Rainbow Dash crashed onto her bed. Too shaken to sleep, she stared up at the ceiling hoping by some miracle that the answer would just appear in front of her. "All this worry over something so small. I might be the dumbest pony in Equestria for not being able to know what I like. But what I do know is this. I like Fluttershy. I'll admit this till the very end...but does me enjoying that kiss mean I've fallen for Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes. Celestia's rising sun would appear sooner than she knows if she were to try and answer this question tonight. Rainbow Dash put her hoof to her cheek again, gently massaging it. She felt a connection to Fluttershy. She too was probably lying in torment trying to figure out what's wrong. Even though it was a dismal thought, Rainbow Dash found comfort in that she wasn't alone in trying to figure herself out.

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	5. A Prism of Problems

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. All the favorties, follows and ect. Super awesome. If you haven't please do. Also feel free to review at the end.

Chapter 5: A Prism of Problems

Monday morning seemed to come too fast for the cyan pegasus. The normal basic routine of laps around the obstacle course was a chore as Rainbow Dash tried to multitask. It was a particularly tough weekend as she was trying to make heads or tails of Fluttershy's kiss. She stayed in her home, afraid to show such a worried state to the public. It was a frantic scene of her looking in the mirror, to check her cheek, to back to a table where she was writing down all the possible emotional scenarios that she could feel. She even humored the possibility she was experiencing them all and just felt like being indecisive.

Trying her best to concentrate on what was in front of her, Rainbow Dash rubs her cheek. She purposefully didn't wash her face with the superstitious notion that if she were to wash it away, she would lose her progress on trying to figure out her feelings. The cyan pegasus was reaching her limit in her indecisiveness. "_I should just leave. Start over in Manehattan or __Fillydelphia. I could easily find work there monitoring the weather. No shortage of ponies needing my help. Besides I leave Fluttershy, she gets better over time, finds somepony else and I never have to make a decision. There. Perfect._" The proud look that stretched across her face was retracted almost immediately. "_No. No. I cant run. I don't run. I'm Rainbow Dash. I face any problem head on with little headway, relying on gut instinct...except this time. It's something so natural, finding another pony attractive or seeking love. Why isn't it for me? I know I fly a lot now and trained hard before I got into the academy but did I miss a milestone and if I did is it too late to achieve it?_"

Still lost in thought, Rainbow Dash collided with another pony in front her. The two tumbled and screamed as they hit the pavement of the runway. Effective at collecting herself amidst disaster, Rainbow Dash picked herself up quick, ignoring the pain in favor of checking on the fellow trainee, who was still incapacitated.

"Oh my gosh. I'm super sorry Cloudchaser. Let me help you up." Rainbow Dash extended her hoof and pulled her friend to her hooves.

"Thanks I guess. Do you say thank you to the person who caused the accident?" Cloudchaser laughed off.

As the ponies were dusting themselves off and inspecting the scraps, Cloudchaser winced as she extended her wings. Rainbow Dash took a look and it seemed Cloudchaser clipped her wing during the crash. "I am so sorry. Let me walk you to..."

"Attention!" came a high pitched voice from behind the two pegasi. They quickly got in line and stood perfectly straight and still as Spitfire was walking over to address them.

"The both of you I'm disgusted at. I was taking a walk, as this exercise should be a no brainer at this point in your training. I was admiring my pupils. Nothing makes my heart warmer when I see my students not only training but training each other. Working together to get through the course. Simply put I'm always proud to see it. I study you the most Rainbow Dash. I made you lead pony after all and it's up to you to set an example and keep a solid pace to get these ponies up to Wonderbolt standards. Then I come out and see this."

Rainbow Dash stood there taking the tongue lashing from her superior. Spitfire, who she once admired from a celebrity standpoint, had lost her appeal after a month or two in the academy. Rainbow Dash remembered when she was always happily greeted and praised for her works as a pegasus from Spitfire. Now she can't even remember a time when the firebolt pony smiled. It's always been a scowl under the aviator shades and yelling. Rainbow Dash doesn't mind being talked to in such an aggressive manner. Today was not one of those days though as she contemplated socking the well suited pony in the face as she paced in front of her.

Spitfire continued her lecturing. "I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee and I see you Rainbow Dash. Not finished with warm ups. I accidentally burned my tongue at this realization. I kept watching and noticing how sluggish your pace is. Your mind was elsewhere. I could sense it. I should have shouted at you to get you to pay attention, but as I was going to...this happens. Pretty disgraceful, especially at your stage in training."

Spitfire walked over to Cloudchaser, a pony who never liked it when the fire maned pony ever addressed her, let alone scold her. "Cloudchaser. How many times have I shown you how to fall properly so this doesn't happen?" Spitfire purposefully grabbed the persian blue pony's wing and tweaked it. Cloudchaser winced and muffled a cry. Rainbow Dash was getting infuriated. The natural heroic nature of the pony never liked seeing this kind of display of power. However she stood there, knowing her thrashing was next.

"And you Rainbow Dash. Injuring a student due to negligence? A lackluster performance during warmups? What is wrong with you?..."

"Shut up ma'am." she muttered under her breath.

"Was I just interpreted? Speak up if you wanna say something Lead Pony." Spitfire taunted.

"I said shut up ma'am." Rainbow Dash spoke directly into her superior. Rainbow Dash felt a fire ignited inside her and continued "I think you forget that some of us go home and have to deal with profound situations and sometimes we bring it back with us to the academy. And these situations you have no idea how they can effect us or what they are even about so I repeat, shut up ma'am."

At this point Rainbow Dash was inches away in direct eye contact with Spitfire. Cloudchaser's knees could be heard shaking from the tension that was created. Rainbow Dash hoped her speech would have softened her superior's heart but it only caused her to come down harder.

The Captain lifted a hoof towards Cloudchaser. "You! To the infirmary, bandage up the wing and ice it. And you" hoof now poking Rainbow Dash in the chest. "Hit the showers and suspended for three days." Spitfire took her leave and left Rainbow Dash in silent rage. Cloudchaser reached over to comfort her friend but Rainbow Dash shrugged it off and walked in shame to the showers.

Rainbow Dash was trying to keep it together. Now mixed with her confusion about Fluttershy was this anger towards herself about being suspended. Still feeling insubordinate, she didn't bathe herself like told, but sat in the lockers with head in her hooves. She figures if she bought enough time, Spitfire would break for lunch and she would be able to leave without her noticing her defiance. At least trying to find a silver lining in being suspended, Rainbow Dash would be able to have a few more hours to not get enough sleep as she was haunted by the unanswered questions of her heart.

As she was sitting there thinking, the cyan pegasus was gently tapped on the shoulder. She looked over to she her crashing partner offering a warm smile and sporting a newly bandaged wing. "Hey RD. thanks for saying what you did out there? Spitfire has always intimidated me and seeing you in her face like that was awesome to watch."

"Yea, but it sorta cost me this time though." Rainbow Dash forced a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Too bad Spitfire is not one to change her mind on a sentencing." Cloudchaser looked to her friend. It was almost as if she wasn't present while looking at the ground. "Rainbow Dash, you said something out there about profound situations. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Rainbow Dash was hesitant, but remembered that there wasn't a chance that she was going to figure out her issue with Fluttershy by herself. Anypony's advice was welcomed at this point. Rainbow Dash started from the beginning with Fluttershy's confession to the kiss. Cloudchaser stood there in puzzlement, as she had no idea Rainbow Dash was dealing with such a heavy burden. "That explains why you bumped into me today. Who would have thought something as simple as a kiss would turn you so inside out?" the highlighted pony stated.

"I know. I need somepony to help me. I have never been in this situation before and if I make a wrong move I could end up hurting Fluttershy again." Rainbow Dash looked towards the ground, thinking back to her awards ceremony. Fluttershy's face still a burning afterimage whenever she closed her eyes.

"Well I am not an expert on love. I've been on a few dates and never got serious with a stallion, but I do know some thoughts on kissing if you'd like to hear." Cloudchaser offered.

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up, desperate for this information. "Well come on girl. Spill it."

"From how you were describing the after thoughts of the kiss, I would have to say you liked it. I remember my first kiss with a stallion. Both of us young and so innocent. When he kissed me, I felt this charge throughout my body. I wanted to burst out of excitement, but my hooves were grounded wanting the kiss to never end. I embraced him with this energy I've never felt before. It was magical as we rolled around in the grass..." Cloudchaser awoke from her dreamy tale and looked over to Rainbow Dash that wishes she didn't have to hear that mushy detail.

"My point RD is that, from your description, you have not once said a single negative thing about the experience. You felt a jolt coarse through your body, which I can assure you is a wondrous feeling. You never said it was gross, you don't resent Fluttershy for doing it and you constantly think about it over and over again. Sounds to me you want it to happen again. I just don't understand why you won't let yourself enjoy it."

Rainbow Dash stood there in astonishment. Cloudchaser made a point. She hasn't once said anything bad about the kiss, only a question of what it means if she does like it. "So I guess I liked the kiss...but does that mean I like Fluttershy?"

"Not necessarily. There was a stallion that was a great kisser, but I detested that pony. He was a jerk of the highest order. It just took me awhile to notice that aspect about him. Kissing feels great as anyone can become good at it. Regardless of how you feel towards a pony, if they are a good kisser, it will still feel great when they do it with you." Cloudchaser explained.

Rainbow Dash pondered the thought, but the lack of experience caused her not to fully understand what Cloudchaser was talking about. She decided to take her word for it and just accept what she had been denying. "So I guess I liked the kiss. I liked …a mare kissing me. I liked...I liked Fluttershy kissing me" She felt a little weight released from her heart. Rainbow Dash was one step closer to figuring out that nights events. Cloudchaser put her hoof on the pony's shoulder, happy that she was able to help a friend.

"Thank you Cloudchaser. I don't know if I could have figured this out on my own. Now I just gotta figure out how I feel towards Fluttershy."

"One step at a time and you'll get to that finish line. I promise." Rainbow Dash reached over and hugged her friend. Forgetting about the crash earlier, she hugged too tight and the little pegasus called out in pain.

"Oops sorry about that one." Rainbow Dash apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sure it will happen a few more times before it's done healing." she laughed off.

There was a single steady stomping of hoof-to-tile coming form behind the two ponies. Both turned to see Spitfire giving a very snide clomping to their romantic breakthrough. Rainbow Dash gave a mean stare towards The Captain, still very sore about the incident this morning.

"How long have you been listening, _Captain?_" Rainbow Dash authoritatively asked.

"One, don't be taking that tone with me. Two, long enough for your little outburst this morning to be put into perspective." Spitfire admitted.

Rainbow Dash and Cloudchaser stood at ease to the Wonderbolt, realizing that they were in the clear.

"You're right. Sometimes I do forget about the trainee's lives outside this academy. It took your speech about your friend kissing you to put that into perspective." Rainbow Dash's cheeks lit up slightly at her superior taking note to her romantic difficulties. "Don't be embarrassed. It's quite nice to see a side of you that isn't all boasting. My favorite part of watching you all train is how you adjust and figure each other out to operate more smoothly as a team. It seems Rainbow Dash needs to do the same with a special somepony."

"Yes ma'am. I do." standing at attention as her feelings towards her superior lightened.

"At ease. In light of this you are still suspended and I'm glad I did it. You are allowed to call me out when I'm wrong, but you are not allowed to disrespect me. Besides you'd be causing more of a mess here if you still have this problem weighing you down."

"What do you mean ma'am?" the pony asked in confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean. You have three days to solve this issue. Please don't take offense to this Cloudchaser, but you, Rainbow, are my star pupil. My lead pony. It's an unfortunate circumstance that you need to always be at your best to do what you have to do to lead the team. But that's also why I chose you to lead because you never seem to let anything phase you, but that might have been wishful thinking. Every pony will hit a roadblock sometime or another. So are we going to solve this problem?"

"Yes ma'am." Rainbow Dash was renewed with confidence from the speech from Spitfire. She was more enthusiastic then ever to discover what Fluttershy means to her.

"Good to hear. To think I was ready to put you to work in the library and have you read up on the basics till your eyes teared up. Books would be of no help you in this situation."

Rainbow Dash's attention shifted when she heard books and it clicked on who would be able to help put this trouble to rest. "With all due respect ma'am, but I think books might be the answer to my problems." Rainbow Dash saluted her superior and her friend and set coarse for Ponyville.

The rainbow maned pegasus was flying with determination making her way to Golden Oaks Library. Being as Rainbow Dash hadn't read much outside the Daring Do series, she needed to go to the pony who's read at least something other than fiction. "_Twilight. I am so dumb not going to her in the first place. All those books. All that knowledge. There has to be an answer in one of those hardcovers. What Twilight lacks for in experience, she will totally make up for in being a genius._"

Rainbow Dash busted through a few clouds to see Twilight's house in view. Seeing an open window she barged right in, blowing some of the papers Twilight had on her desk in the air. The purple pony ran in the room with a frantic look on her face. "Rainbow Dash! Seriously, how many times have I told you to use the door? These are really important papers and now I have to reorganize them." Twilight's horn lit up a brilliant raspberry red as the mess of papers became a straight line slowly falling into numeric order.

"Sorry about that Twilight, but I need your help. I really need your egghead knowledge to help me figure out something." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Twilight was finishing on reorganizing her paperwork. "What is it Rainbow Dash?" she said with earnest concern.

Rainbow Dash looked around and got close to Twilight's ear. "Is Spike here?" she whispered.

"No, I sent him to Rarity's to help her collect gems. Why are we whispering? Did you do something illegal?"

Rainbow Dash quickly rushed to the windows, making sure each were closed tight. "It's not illegal, but I did do something horrible." With that, Rainbow Dash sat Twilight down and explained the situation. "...So that's where I'm at. I just want to make sure I go to Fluttershy with a for sure yes I like you as more than a friend or no I only see you as a friend." Explaining the story was always painful to the pegasus. Flashes of both the good and the bad kept appearing so vividly in her mind it was as if she was reliving them.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm glad you came to me for help. I haven't been able to study this type of event."

Rainbow Dash got a little cross with Twilight's cheerily attitude towards her problem. "I'm not some weirdo egghead experiment. I thought you would be more sensitive to the issue."

"Don't misinterpret my natural curious spirit as a sign of insensitivity to your problem. It's just that none of us have really got this serious about another pony. Sure Rarity, Applejack and even myself have dated a few ponies, but from your explanation it could be something far more sincere."

"Wait! Even you've been on dates? Why didn't I hear about this?" Rainbow Dash said in amazement.

A scowl formed over the purple pony's face. "If you want my help, then I suggest you don't mock my personal life. And you didn't hear about it is because it's just not something I discuss with you RD. It wasn't too special anyways. To make a long story short, I met a colt in the library who at the time I thought was a well educated pony. Turns out he faked out conversations during dates and read up about the magical topics before we met up so I'd find him interesting. When I found out I stopped seeing him."

Rainbow Dash was bewildered at Twilight's history. She had never known that the well-read pony had even more experience than her and she was buried in books everyday. She was happy for her friend and also happy for herself. The book knowledge and first hand experience could only be beneficial in solving Rainbow Dash's problem.

"Sorry for being so surprised. I never knew that..." the purple pony interrupted.

"It's alright. I wasn't vocal about it anyways. Let's concentrate on you. Describe the kiss while I search for books."

Rainbow Dash looked back on that night. After discussing it with Cloudchaser, the scene seemed a lot brighter. "As I was getting ready to fly, I felt a snag on my tail and I turn around and Fluttershy was already eyes closed and closed lipped. Before I could react she was already kissing me. It was soft and gentle, just as Fluttershy is. I felt surge of energy during that. It could have been adrenaline from the shock of what was happening, but Cloudchaser was sure that it was happiness that I felt. It was great and I wouldn't mind if it had lasted longer, but because I enjoyed the kiss from Fluttershy doesn't mean I like her more than that."

Twilight had brought an intimidating stack of books over for the two to browse through. "Correct. Kissing is both an emotional and physical experience and you can experience both joys separately."

Twilight levitated a few of the books and opened them to pages pertaining to Rainbow Dash's situation. "These are all the books that are very technical on the physical properties of when we fall in love. If we take a look here it states that the frontal cortex, vital to judgment, shuts down when we fall in love. This liberation occurs only when somepony is shown a photo of the special somepony they adore, causing them to suspend all criticism or doubt. When you look at somepony you are passionate about, some areas of the brain become active, but a large part is deactivated, the part that plays a role in judgment. Ohh we can go downstairs and actually repeat the experiment." Twilight excitedly exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash looked up from the textbooks and gave her friend a frightened look. "Are you some kind of mad scientist? And I am not getting hooked up to no machine so you can look at my brain energies or whatever."

"It's wavelengths, but it's alright. It's all in the pursuit of finding out how you feel. I haven't forgotten that. Taking from what the article said and applying the knowledge, does Fluttershy seem infallible to you?"

Rainbow Dash thought about it. Fluttershy did have her annoyances but Rainbow Dash was unable to think of one of them with Fluttershy in her mind. "She...uhhh She seems pretty good right about now." Rainbow Dash looked away and put her hoof behind her head, embarrassed that this book might be on to something.

Twilight was satisfied with the answer and decided that judging from her description of the kiss and her answer to the question, Rainbow Dash qualified for maybe another approach of love. "Alright. No more egghead books as you like to call them. Let's take a look at fiction. There are many archetypes in fiction of ponies of every sort of personality. Just a few examples are The Librarian, The Crusader, and The Free Spirit."

"This is all really fascinating, but what's your point."

"My point is that you can pair any two of the archetypes together and you can find a both a successful and a tragic romance between them." Twilight levitated a ton of books and organized them in a circle around the cyan pegasus. In each pile were two books, showing Twilight's fact. "And most of these all follow three general guidelines. Tension builds between characters when they **clash**. As they discover more about one another, they **mesh**. And the secret to long-term happiness is that one or both **changes**."

"So what you're saying is that it's not strange that I like Fluttershy or that's it's possible for anypony to fall for any given pony. It's just a matter of how they deal with the differences between them." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Both. But you need to take note of the last part. You two have very clashing personalities, but over the years, you've both seemed to understand and accept the other." Twilight explained.

"Like how? That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't two ponies who have a lot in common be a better choice?" the blue pony argued.

"Not necessarily. We all have an equal chance. I can even give you examples of how you clashed, meshed and changed for Fluttershy." The purple maned pony offered.

"Go on. I'm listening." Rainbow Dash sat in her circle of books eager to hear what Twilight had to say.

"Well remember when we had to move the dragon out of his cave as his smoke was going to blackout all of Ponyville? You were very short tempered with her in particular. Or even that time when you needed her to cheer for you during Best Young Flier Competition. Fluttershy never batted an eye when you were saying those negative things. If anything it encouraged her to face her fear and stand up to the dragon and cheer so amorously loud for you when you won. She seems to understand you in a way that most ponies don't. Myself included. She has known you a lot longer than I have so it's understandable that you two would figure each other out out so well."

"Yea, but that annoys me about her sometimes. Being timid and shy is great for what she does because the animals she cares for are more timid and shy than her. It's when we have a job to do it gets on my nerves." The cyan pony pointed out.

"That my be true but I can assure you if either of you actually didn't like this clashing aspect of your relationship, one of you would have left by now. I am often irritated at some of the things you say RD because they are gloriously inappropriate and rude. It's almost as if you want to cause a bigger rift in the problem. To Fluttershy, she just sees you being you and that's rather beautiful." Twilight proudly stated.

"Fine so our relationship is tense at times. Doesn't mean we mesh well." Rainbow Dash bickered.

Tension rose as Twilight was getting agitated by Rainbow Dash's denial. "Are you serious? Rainbow Dash, when you two do something together, you always bring out the best in each other. The time you were looking for a pet, Fluttershy begged you to allow Tank to compete. Instead of just saying no to the one creature that couldn't fly, you gave into Fluttershy's kindness and Tank became a wonderful pet. Even that time you were on tornado duty. You needed Fluttershy so bad to help you break the windspeed record. Fluttershy eventually broke down and did it because you wanted her too. If it wasn't for you pestering her in the first place she would have never conquered her fear of flying in front of others and become a stronger flier because of it."

Rainbow Dash stood there listening to Twilight's examples. She was right. She and Fluttershy did do a lot together, before she got more involved in academy training. She still was a part of Fluttershy's life but not as frequent as it used to be. The times they were together she never noticed how well they complimented each other's weaknesses only to make the other stronger in the end.

Rainbow Dash covered her face with her hooves as Twilight was lost in explanation. "And I don't think you notice how often you bring Fluttershy when you do heroics. Like the time Spike was on his kleptomaniac rampage, you and Fluttershy tried different tactics to talk him out of it in a good cop bad cop sort of fashion and then you grab her to help save him and Rarity with that banner. You could have picked any pegasus and you know my magic could have teleported them above water. You were quicker to pull the trigger and naturally picked Fluttershy. And then there was that time..." Twilight noticed that Rainbow Dash was buried in her hooves, assuming she wasn't listening anymore.

"You alright Rainbow Dash? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. you were right and that's what I'm having trouble accepting." the rainbow mare admitted.

Twilight couldn't understand the logic in Rainbow Dash's response and raised her voice. "I gave you plenty of examples, both on a physical and emotional level. You came to me looking for answers, well I gave them to you. Why can't you accept that you have feelings for Fluttershy?"

"Because I'm scared!" Rainbow Dash angrily yelled.

Both ponies stood in the awkward silence of the tension created by Rainbow's outburst. Twilight locked eyes with the pegasus and saw countless emotions behind them. She made the choice of staying silent as anything she could have said might have stirred up any one of them.

Rainbow Dash continued. "I'm scared that once I admit it, there's no going back to the way we were. Being best friends with Fluttershy was great and familiar. Being in a relationship with her, that's uncharted territory. And you know it could end badly. I bet none of you are friends with the ponies you've dated. That could easily become me and Fluttershy. That's why."

Rainbow Dash turned and sulked in her anguish. The idea of not being friends with Fluttershy over something so frivolous as feelings and essentially throwing away their relationship was unacceptable to her. Twilight put her hoof around Rainbow Dash and proceeded to ease the pony's worry. "You're right to be scared. If you and Fluttershy were to have a nasty breakup, it would also effect the rest of the group. Some of us would have to take sides, we'd have to make sure we don't invite you two to the same things and we'd always be sad because of what was lost. I tell you this because I am willing to risk that possibility for the greater possibility of you two's happiness."

Rainbow Dash looked over to her friend, violet eyes full of honesty. She thought about it for a moment. All their friends were taking that risk when they decided to help. Rarity knew the possibilities when she was helping Fluttershy confess and Applejack and Twilight are smart enough to know how this could end. Despite the outcomes, they helped because they believed that her and Fluttershy would beat the odds and be life-long partners. Rainbow Dash was moved by her friend's confidence and it was time to repay them for their optimism.

"Thanks Twilight. I think I know what to do." The usual smirk planted on Rainbow Dash's face. She walked towards the door, but remembered something the alicorn said. "Wait you didn't finish your explanation. You said you'd give examples for all three factors. How did Fluttershy change me?"

Twilight put her hoof her her mouth to stifle a giggle. "She changed you the moment she confessed and again when she kissed you." Rainbow's cheek lit up from the embarrassment of such sweet loving gestures having such a profound affect on her. "Now don't you lose your resolve now. You may seem like the new Rainbow Dash is weak because of all this worry, but I assure you that once you embrace it and Fluttershy, you will be stronger than ever."

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a wing five and headed out. It was all put together.. Rainbow Dash had her feelings organized and was ready to go over and give Fluttershy a real answer. An answer she should have given to her during the night of the awards ceremony. She wanted to see Fluttershy with a passion, but didn't want to come empty handed. Racking her brain for ideas she passed Sugarcube Corner and thought cake is always a good ice breaker.

As she was about to enter a certain white unicorn stepped out of the store. The two locked eyes, one burning with hated and the other feeling remorse. Rainbow Dash made the first move. "Hiya Rarity. So...How's it going?"

"Let's cut to the chase. We are not really on the greatest of speaking terms because of recent actions taken by you. So let's do each other a favor and just pass by like strangers." Rarity raised her head and looked away from the pegasus. Rainbow Dash was not one to be talked to in such a manner, especially when she was going to make it right.

"I am going to see Fluttershy right now." That statement stopped Rarity in her tracks. She didn't turn back, but she was intently listening to Rainbow Dash. "I was stopping by the Corner to pick out a cake to bring as a kind gesture so I can tell her how I really feel."

Rainbow Dash couldn't see, but the unicorn was lighting up, overjoyed for her friend's well being. Being the curious pony she is, Rarity couldn't help but ask. "What are you going to say to her?"

"I...uhh want to say it and I can admit it to you, but if it's alright with you Rarity, I want the first pony to hear my answer to be Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash admitted.

Rarity's romantic heart was just about to burst from hearing that beautiful statement. Before she turned around to address Rainbow Dash, she composed and contained her zealousness. "Here take this." she said dryly. Rarity pulled a cake out of her saddlebags. "It's Fluttershy's favorite. I was going to do the same thing later tonight. Just-just be good to her, Rainbow Dash. "

Rainbow Dash grabbed the cake with her hooves. "I will and...uhh sorry...for everything."

"It's quite alright. You're more than making up for it now, I assure you." the unicorn told her friend. Rainbow Dash felt her friend's earnesty and made her way to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash was psyching herself up to see Fluttershy. The closure of her feelings towards her friend was slowly sinking in and making Rainbow Dash crazy with excitement. She didn't know what to say, but that didn't worry her. As long as she conveyed her feelings for Fluttershy were more than friendly, she would be in the clear. She probably didn't have to make grammatical sense. It could be, '_Fluttershy, me like you'_ and the yellow pegasus would finally be rewarded for her valiant efforts she displayed that night.

The cottage came into view, but Rainbow Dash didn't see the white smoke coming out of her chimney. Rainbow Dash wasn't going to give up now. She had come to far and with such a passionate energy coursing through her, felt the need to figure out a way in. Fluttershy may not be one for surprises, but she would likely make an exception in this case.

Rainbow Dash moved to the back of the house to use the window to gain entrance. As she turned the corner, the pegasus noticed debris on the lawn. She cautiously walked up to the rubble and saw that most of Fluttershy's back wall had been blown out. Rainbow Dash knew it was dumb, but she raised the cake in hopes of impairing whoever had done this. She walked through the massive hole, trying her best not to make a sound. Tip hooving around she was noticing a lot of scratch marks. Since ponies don't have claws, Rainbow Dash ruled out ponies and was focused on whatever in the Everfree Forest might have claws.

The sound of glass being scuffed on the ground came from the pony's right. Rainbow Dash turned and hurled the cake as hard as she could. The cake missed and hit the wall. Being a heavy weight, it fell off the wall and splattered onto the furry intruder. Rainbow Dash cringed at her mistake as a very angry bunny was now wiping cake frosting off himself.

"I'm sorry Angel. I thought you were a trespasser. What happened here?"

Enlightened by Rainbow Dash's concern, the bunny wasted no time to explain what happened. The hare when on a maniacal spree of different hand gestures to describe the scene. Rainbow Dash was never good at guessing and could barely make out that the rabbit was trying to convey. Answers ranged from Manicores, Timberwolves and Ursa Minors and Majors. The bunny was at his limit with the Rainbow ones blockheadedness. He thought of a brilliant idea. He ran into the kitchen and brought her in front of the stove. He tuned the dial and created fire.

Rainbow Dash figured it out. "Dragons! You can't be serious? Fluttershy was taken away by dragons?"

Angel nodded his head frantically and gave the pony a worried look for his master.

Rainbow Dash came down to the rabbit's level and said proud. "I will get Fluttershy back. I promise." The bunny expressed his attitude with a small smile. "Go. Gather the animals and try and clean up this mess and if you can, try and build up something temporary as a wall. I'm sure having this gaping thing there can't be fun when there's a wind." The bunny jumped off the counter and followed Rainbow Dash's order.

Rainbow Dash walked back through the opening. She was infuriated at what occurred at the cottage. Multiple dragons had come and nabbed Fluttershy. A rage burned at the pony's core. It burned so intensely that she was almost about to breathe fire. As she thought more about how angry she was at the dragons, it led her to fear about what was happening to Fluttershy. "_Fluttershy never stood a chance against those beasts. Wouldn't be surprised if she froze when they bashed in her wall. I didn't see any blood or feathers. There mustn't have been too much of a struggle. That's good, but why were they after her?_"

Rainbow Dash didn't dare think about the worst case scenario even though it was fighting it's way to her conscious. Ponies didn't have much information on dragons, but rumors have circled that if a dragon is starved for hunger ponies wouldn't be a bad substitute for gems. Rainbow Dash looked towards the Everfree Forest. The pegasus was mixed with emotion, but both fueled the resolve of the pony. She was worried, but furiously determined to search every last inch of that forest until she found Fluttershy. "Keep calm Fluttershy. I'm on it."

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	6. Rainbow Dash's Daring Deliverance

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. In sincerity I like all the favorties, follows and ect. Looking into my inbox after the long weekend has been a joy and look forward to it. If you haven't please do. Also feel free to review at the end. One day I'll respond, but some one you want spoilers. Anyways thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash's Daring Deliverance

Rainbow Dash was flying fast for Ponyville. Each second that passed was crucial as anything could be happening to Fluttershy. The pegasus knew that there was only one way to properly search for her, with the help of their friends. Rainbow Dash made her way to Twilight's house bursting through an open window as per usual. The force of the wind speed of Rainbow Dash caused many of the books to fall off the shelves. The purple alicorn frantically ran downstairs in complete shock at the disorder of her precious library.

"Rainbow Dash! Seriously? I just had these books reorganized and again I told you to use..."

Rainbow Dash got up in Twilight's face and cut off the complaining, "Again sorry, but this is an emergency. Fluttershy has been taken by dragons."

A surprised look hit Twilight. "Dragons are you sure?"

"I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I have a bad feeling about it Please get down to Fluttershy's cottage. Do some of your egghead investigating. I'm going to round up the rest of our group." Rainbow Dash was taking off when her tail felt a great snag and pulled her to the ground. She looked back at Twilight who had an annoyed look on her face. Looking past her was the door that she often ignores. "Really? Is right now a really good time to be teaching me a lesson?"

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you. Use the door and I'll meet you at Fluttershy's." Twilight answered.

Twilight opened the door and Rainbow Dash got a running start into her flight to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash took high to the sky to get a good view of the orchard. Sure enough, the hard working farmer was applebucking. Rainbow Dash zeroed in and landed hastily next to Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash? What brings you out here?" the farmer questioned.

"Fluttershy's in trouble. Bring your lasso and head to the cottage. Twilight should be there and fill you in on the rest." Rainbow Dash quickly blurted out.

"Why? What trouble?" Applejack asked.

"Dragons maybe." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Con sarnit. I was hopin' it would be somethin' a lil' less difficult. Friends come before the farm. I'll bring more than just my lasso, if we're really dealin' with dragons."

"Thanks. See ya there." Before the farmer could reply, Rainbow Dash was already off to get Pinkie Pie. Overlooking Sugarcube Corner, she saw a line outside the bakery. Judging from the commotion it seemed the Cakes were debuting a new sweet treat. Rainbow Dash landed and was about to brush ponies aside to get to the front. With a keen eye she noticed Sweetie Drops almost at the counter. She knew that the earth pony was part of The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club. She didn't want to use her celebrity to get to the front of the line, but this was the only way to save time. Pretending like she wasn't on a dire mission, Rainbow Dash walked in and casually bumped into Sweetie Drops. "Oh sorry there. Lost my footing for a second."

The multicolor maned pony turned around and was wholly stunned by the pegasus' presence. "Oh it's-it's you, Rainbow Dash. It's fine. I'm sure I was in your way. Are you hear for the new dessert too?"

"You bet. I was busy doing some new daredevil tricks and completely forget this was happening. Mind if I cut in line with you. It shouldn't be no big deal." the pegasus schmoozed.

"No. Of coarse here. We'll be next in line." Sweetie Drops happily said. Rainbow Dash moved right in feeling a little guilty, but needed to get to Pinkie Pie.

No pony was at the counter, but out from the kitchen came the party pony, with a bunch of trays on her head and back. Pinkie took her post at the counter and saw Rainbow Dash. "Oh my gosh Rainbow Dash. It's so good to see you. Look how busy the place is. I love it when it's this busy. So you're here to get this new sweet treat I thought up. It's called..."

"Pinkie. I'm sorry, but there is no time. Fluttershy is in trouble..."

"Trouble? Say no more Dashie." Pinkie disappeared into the back and came out immediately with packs rearing to go.

"That was quick. How is it that you're so prepared?"

"It's been so boring around here lately that I knew something big had to come up."

"That's kinda bleak to assume, but whatever Pinkie what about all these customers?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"On it." Pinkie got out a megaphone and didn't hold back. "Everybody leave! We ran out! Come back tomorrow!" The customers cleared irritated probably because Pinkie blew out their eardrums. Rainbow Dash saw Sweetie Drops checking her hearing. Knowing there was fresh treats in the back. Rainbow Dash dumped a whole tray in a bag and gave them as appreciation for her earlier kindness. "So what's the mission?"

"Just get down to Fluttershy's. Twilight will fill you in."

The pink pony saluted Rainbow Dash and scooted to the cottage. There was one last pony to round up. Rainbow Dash rushed over to the Carousel Boutique. She walked through the store door and was happily greeted by the seamstress. "Oh Rainbow Dash. Are you finally hear to introduce some femininity to your usual get up?"

"Now's not the time for joking around. Fluttershy's gone and the cottage is a wreck. I think dragons came by and nabbed her." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Oh my gosh. You're-you're serious. I'm not allowed to be over-dramatic right now, am I?" Rarity asked.

"Preferably no. We don't really have the time for it. Just get ready and meet us all at Fluttershy's." Rainbow Dash turned for the door, but was interrupted by the unicorn.

"You didn't get to tell her, did you?" Rarity softly said with sadness in her voice.

Rainbow Dash looked down defeated. "No. I haven't had the chance yet."

Rarity put her hooves around the hurt pegasus, empathizing with her. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. I know how much Fluttershy means to you. Finally ready to speak your true feelings to her only to have have some nasty dragons spoil such opportunity. I'm extremely happy and proud of you Rainbow Dash to have come this far in your feelings for Fluttershy. It may not seem like it now, but your effort will not be for nothing, because I know you. Giving up was never your style."

"I know, but I can't be so selfish and think of my lost chance at confessing to Fluttershy. That is weighing on me, but what's circling around my mind now is whether or not Fluttershy is alright." Rainbow Dash was shaking and the tears she was holding back were too much as a single drop slid down her cheek. Rarity was quick to bring a cloth to her face and wipe away the tear. "It's hurts Rare. It hurts such a ridiculous amount that it's hard to put into words. I'm trying my best to hold it together for the group's sake as there's no time to be mushy about the subject. I need a brave face from everypony today, including myself. Fluttershy won't be rescued if we're all crying in a corner waiting for something to happen."

Another tear fell down Rainbow Dash's face and it was swiftly taken care of. Rarity could see the anxiety barely being contained as Rainbow Dash tried to keep her usual courage on the surface. The unicorn knew that there really wasn't much she could do for Rainbow Dash other than to take action. "Go to Fluttershy's. I'll meet up with you girls in a moment. As Celestia as my witness, we'll get Fluttershy back."

Rainbow Dash looked into Rarity's kind eyes. She was used to carrying the group and be strong in the face of danger, but it seemed that the group was going to carry her this time. Rainbow Dash thanked Rarity and left for Fluttershy's cottage. As she approached the blasted back end of the house, she saw Twilight already inspecting the scene. Rainbow Dash landed, eager to figure out what Twilight had learned. "So was I right? Was it dragons?"

"You were right. It definitely was dragons. I've managed to pick up some scales and cross check them with some books I brought as reference. This isn't good Rainbow Dash. Dragons may be large unruly creatures, but they never one to pick a fight with a pony unless provoked. Unless Fluttershy grew a backbone and stood up to her worst fear then it's hard to figure out a motive to such a brutish attack."

"You don't think it's-it's cause they were hungry right?" Rainbow Dash apprehensively asked.

"High doubtful. A dragons diet is mostly gems. Besides from what I can get from this scene is that we're dealing with teenage dragons. They mostly prey on smaller animals than us." Twilight grabbed a piece of jewelery out of her pack and placed it in Rainbow Dash's hoof. It was the gift that Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy on the night of her award's ceremony. "If they were truly hungry, they would definitely have snatched this necklace in a heartbeat. We should be so thankful that dragons seem to leave us alone for whatever reason. We'll never know for sure cause everypony is too scared to study dragons to that extent." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash felt a bit of relief by Twilight's explanation. The necklace was reassurance that the brainy pony was most likely correct. It made Rainbow Dash sad that the necklace was off Fluttershy, but who could blame her. Fluttershy was so embarrassed after kissing her that evening. This necklace was probably a reminder of how the yellow pegasus was blaming herself for taking that bold step in the first place. Rainbow Dash placed the pendent on the counter. It too was too much for her psyche to handle right now. She still needed to bring up the question of why dragons were here. "Then if it's not for food, then why did they bother Fluttershy?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I've been looking for clues as to what made Fluttershy a target. Fluttershy is still phobic of dragons so there's no way she confronted them. They must have been studying her from the forest for some reason and when the timing was right decided to make their move."

As Twilight finished, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity came up to the house. "Well, we sure do have a doozie of a problem. Don't we girls?" Applejack asked.

"This is terrible. Fluttershy had the cutest cottage." Rarity added.

"Not to mention that...wait a minute. No pony told me what the situation is." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Alright then. Everypony sit down. I'll explain as much I've put together." Twilight lectured about how Fluttershy is most likely unharmed, but that these teenage dragons wanted her for a reason and will not give her up without resistance. "...We're dealing with at least two dragons, possibly up to five, judging by the amount of scales I found. I have a bad feeling that we're going to have to fight for Fluttershy. It's not likely those dragons are going to give up Fluttershy just because we ask nicely."

"This is dreadful. Poor Fluttershy is in some dark, slimy cave with some uncouth dragons." Rarity explained.

"Hold yer horses. Don't be usin' uncouth to describe dragons. You use that fer me too. "Applejack pointed out. Rarity cheekily smiled and let out a slight blush. "So we're goin' up against dragons again." Applejack let out a deep sigh, "Why does this seem so much harder than askin' an adult dragon to nap somewhere else?"

"It's because adult dragons are so enveloped in greed for their horded treasure. Their sole priorities as adults are finding and guarding their treasure. It's what keeps them alive so having a bigger pile longer can keep a dragon living for a substantial time longer than a dragon with little treasure. These teenage dragons do horde, but they are also more mischievous than their adult counterparts. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and I have been in the presence of such dragons. They seem to look for a fight, what's worse an easy fight. They were going to snatch phoenix eggs and eat them."

Everypony got a grim look on their face disgusted by the atrocious act. "That's super duper not cool. Then what do we do. Fluttershy is just as easy a target as those eggs." Pinkie Pie called out.

Rainbow Dash hovered slightly above the ground and took the spotlight from Twilight. "This is what we do. We go into the Everfree Forest, rescue Fluttershy and get out. If any dragons get in our way, we beat them to a pulp. Simple. Now can we get a move on. Daylight is burning and none of us are particular good at getting around the forest at night."

Rarity was inspired by Rainbow Dash's commands. "Oh Rainbow. If only Fluttershy heard you be so serious about rescuing her. I think you would downright make that pony's heart explode with happiness."

"Wait. Why would Fluttershy's heart explode. It's not like she's in love with Rainbow Dash or anything like that." Pinkie Pie blundered out. Everypony stood around and looked at one another as it seemed no pony bothered to inform Pinkie Pie of the new budding romance troubles of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash took responsibility as this was her problem to deal with. "I'll tell you in a minute Pinkie. Twilight do you have a plan cause if you don't I was thinking of one while you were looking into the rubble.

"No please. If you have a plan, I'm sure it is better than mine." Twilight stood down and gave Rainbow Dash her time to shine for Fluttershy.

"Alright. This is how it's gonna go. We split up into two teams. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight on one and Pinkie Pie and me on the other. Then the teams split up. One team heading northeast and the other heading northwest. Judging by the tracks, they left with Fluttershy with their wings. Twilight has assured me that these dragons are Everfree Forest based on some of the scales in her book. If any of us find their hideout Twilight will spark a signal with her magic and I'll shape a cloud into an arrow pointing down. This operation will be a success. I will not let Fluttershy-I mean we will not let Fluttershy down. Are there any questions?"

Pinkie Pie rose her hoof.

"Yes Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash addressed.

"Yea umm...Are you like in love with Fluttershy or something cause that sounded a little too chivalrous for the normal rescue mission." Pinkie Pie bluntly asked. Twilight couldn't help but slam her hoof to her forehead and Applejack and Rarity were snickering together.

"Pinkie, just get ready to follow me. You can ask me as many questions as you like as we're looking for the dragons. Before we go out there girls, I just wanted to say thank you. I couldn't pull this off without your help." Rainbow Dash said with sincerity.

The ponies were gearing up for their trek into the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash was lightly tapped on the shoulder. She looked over to see the caring alicorn. "Rainbow Dash I just wanted to say to please don't be so quick to engage the enemy. I know your heroics are what defines you, but there is a fine line in being a hero and just being reckless. All I ask is that you use good judgment out there."

"I appreciate your concern Twilight, but I can't assure you I won't be a little bit careless. This is Fluttershy we're talking about here. I can finally admit my feelings and I'm not about to let anything bad come to her. Not if I have anything to say about it. I would risk life and limb to guarantee that pony's safety. Is that foolish? Maybe, but I'd do anything to keep that pony safe. I hope you can understand Twilight."

Twilight was deeply moved by Rainbow Dash's response. She felt such a caring change in the cyan pegasus that transcended her usual heroics. "No. I don't understand. One day I will, but until then I'll just have to take your word for it." With that agreement Twilight headed back for her group. The three pony's that have shared her secret gave her a reassuring glance towards Rainbow Dash. She knew their help and the confidence they instill in her will keep the rainbow maned pony traveling through the dangers of the Everfree Forest.

Only thirty seconds into their quest. It seemed Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down asking as many questions as possible, giving no room for Rainbow Dash to answer. "So like what's with you and Fluttershy? Are you two together or something? Oh my gosh have you two been secretly dating? If it is is it your anniversary? I wanna throw you a fun party if that's true."

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash interrupted to spare her some sanity. Rainbow Dash looked over. The party pony still rolling at her usual pep, completely unfazed by Rainbow Dash's outburst. "Pinkie. I'll start from the beginning, but please no interruptions. Ask me anything you want afterward. We got a deal?"

The Party Pony zipped her mouth shut. As Rainbow Dash was following well stomped paths to possibly lead them to the cave, the cyan pegasus started from the beginning. From the confession, to the kiss, to now. As Rainbow Dash was telling the story, the pain she felt before had disappeared. She looked back at those unclear moments as if they were a distant past. Twilight was right. Fluttershy did change her. Not in personality or in ethics, but of the heart. Fluttershy seemed like this angel that Rainbow Dash never bothered to sit down and appreciate. It was as clear as mountain water how much Fluttershy shined. As Rainbow Dash was recounting the events, her thoughts of Fluttershy had an angelic glow flowing from the center of the yellow peagasus. Somewhere in this vicious forest, that glow was being dampened by the darkness slowly overtaking the scenery. "...and that's why Pinkie that I'm busting my tail out here to rescue Fluttershy. I really like her and I'm not about to let some stupid dragons take her away from me."

Rainbow Dash was walking and noticed she wasn't hearing the second set of hooves. She looked back and saw Pinkie Pie eyes wide and looking as if she were about to burst. A few seconds of volatile shaking, Pinkie Pie exploded with a loud squeal and tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. "It happened! Its has finally happened! All these years of wondering, all these years of waiting! It finally happened!"

Usually able to tolerate Pinkie Pie's strong hugs, Rainbow Dash was struggling to get some distance so she could take a breath. Able to release herself form Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash could now comment on her reaction. "Pinkie. What do you mean by it finally happened? Did you always assume that Fluttershy would end up liking me?"

"No silly. I always knew you had a crush on Fluttershy." the pink pony beamed with pleasure.

Rainbow Dash's interest peaked at Pinkie's comment. "What do you mean you knew? I just barely figured all this out. I couldn't have been that obvious."

"Uhh...yea you were. I can name like a bazillion amount of times that I noticed you liked her."

"Please enlighten me." Rainbow Dash said while pushing away foliage.

"Well. Remember when cider season was coming up. I remember waking up and seeing you two together. Couldn't imagine why you would need Fluttershy to stand in line with to get some cider."

"Well I...Ok you're right. I can't really explain that logic other than I wanted somepony to enjoy the special epicness of Applejack's cider." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Oh I know. Remember the time you went on the butterfly migration together. I know you Dashie. If it ain't movin' fast then what the point of it. Sitting down with Fluttershy and making sure she wasn't lonely. Sounds like the obvious move of her special some pony."Pinkie Pie explained.

"Oh come on Pinkie Pie. No pony was going to join her. Those measly little creatures are a complete snore to watch. It's not like I went willingly. Fluttershy was being very persuasive." Rainbow Dash argued back.

Pinkie Pie stuck out her tongue and childishly spitted towards Rainbow Dash. "All I hear is excuses. You know it was more than that. You liked Fluttershy enough to sit through some boring event that you know would not even find the slightest interest in. Even as early as then, you were constantly trying not to let that pony get hurt. Anypony with eyeballs can see it."

"Oh whatever Pinkie. I couldn't have been that oblivious to my feelings towards Fluttershy. The way you're describing it, it sounds like I could never be away from her." Rainbow Dash rebuffed.

The Party Pony rolled her eyes. "You're being so oppressive to your past. I saw you trying to drag Fluttershy out of her cabin for the dragon migration. Was it really all about getting even for sitting through the butterfly migration, or did you just want to spend another special moment with her."

Pinkie Pie's words were like hard punches to the pegasus' ego. "_Was it all really that plain? Could everypony see this or is Pinkie Pie more perceptive. More importantly how could I just have not noticed all these things I did with Fluttershy. I hate to admit it but Pinkie is right. The things we causally did as friends only was masking my true feelings for Fluttershy._"

"Oh oh oh. I also remember going to the Crystal Empire to get the Equestria Games. You may have been next to Twilight a lot because she was the greeting host of our welcoming party, but I remember a certain pegasus always secretly talking with another. So what were you talkin' to Fluttershy about, huh Rainbow Dash. About how much you want to kiss her? Huh, Huh." The pink pony provoked.

"Alright alright. Cool it Pinkie Pie. You're making me feel foolish." Rainbow Dash asked nicely.

"I'm sorry Dashie. I just got really excited. I just think you and Fluttershy are so cute together and when I talk about these moments I just get carried away. I didn't mean to offend. I just honestly thought you knew at this point. All of the girls sorta thought you had a hard crush on Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie explained.

"Wait. The gang was thinking this behind my back. And no pony bothered to tell me. Not a gentle nudge on the shoulder to tell me what's up?"

"Oh believe me I wanted to throw you guys a cute couples party so you two would take the hint, but Twilight always said it wasn't the right time. She was saying something about how no matter how good our intentions might have been, we couldn't interfere with your girls' relationship as no pony can force two ponies to be together. Blah blah blah. You know how Twilight likes to blather on with her explanations and logic." Pinkie Pie stated.

Rainbow Dash was stunned at the information heard. She was a little miffed at her friends for standing around talking behind her back, but she understood why. "So you girls have been waiting for this day a long time haven't you? The day I finally come out and admit my feelings for Fluttershy."

"Well yea. We all wanted to see you happy, but if weren't ready for such a big step in your relationship with her then all we could do was wait. And the wait was far too stressful for this pony."

Rainbow Dash was elated at the pony's words. Even if her and Fluttershy's affection could be traced back a lengthy period of time, it was nice to hear that everypony sat back and let the natural progression of their relationship culminate until now. Rainbow Dash was glad she was leading the party pony through the dirt path cause if she was next to her, she would have seen Rainbow Dash's appreciative grin plastered on her face. "So it was really that obvious, wasn't it?"

"Oh totally. You really love that pony Dashie. I just couldn't believe you went through all that stress to figure it out. I would think something as simple as love would be easy compared to like moving a boulder or something."

"It's wasn't easy coming to terms with it. Maybe that's just me. And despite the stuff you told me, whether it be true or not. I wouldn't change a thing. Each step and misstep, regardless of whether I was aware to my intentions, did lead me to this understanding of love towards Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"Even right now as we're about to fight a whole bunch of dragons in order to save Fluttershy?" Pinkie brusquely asked.

Rainbow Dash was a bit turned off by the pony's absurd answer. "No Pinkie. I can do without this part."

The night had settled across the forest. The usual luscious green and blue leafage was now blanketed by the moon's light, turning the forest into shades of gray. Rainbow Dash was off the beaten path and the minimal amount of light that was seeping through the cracks of the leaves wasn't enough to keep going. Rainbow Dash found a nice clearing where the two ponies could sleep comfortably. "Pinkie Pie. Let's just take a quick stop. It's pointless to continue if I can barely make out what's in front of me."

"Yippee. Sleepover in the Everfree Forest." Pinkie exclaimed. She took off her pack and starting digging in for a blanket. The bag seemed bottomless as Pinkie Pie was bringing out balls, cakes, and even a cannon. It seemed in that magical bag, Pinkie never bothered to pack the essentials, only things she could play with. "Oh no. I forgot a blanket. I'm gonna freeze out here Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash went into her pack and brought out hers. She threw it over the party pony's head. "Pinkie. Just take mine. I'll sleep in a tree with a lot of leaves."

"Don't leave me alone Dash. It's scary out here." she pleaded while hanging on Rainbow.

"I'll be right above you." The pegasus flew to the closest branch to the ground. She saw it provided cover and a good vantage point of any monsters wanted to come bother them. "Get some rest Pinkie. We probably will need it."

"Goodnight Dashie."

"Night Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash replied. She closed her eyes, but all she saw was a scared Fluttershy. It took all of her will power to take a stop and rest and not continue forward. She didn't want to let Pinkie Pie know, but she felt like she was in a pit of despair. Rainbow Dash wasn't a master tracker, but she held onto the glimmer of hope that by some dumb luck she would find anything that could lead her in the right direction.

"Psst. Rainbow Dash. Are you asleep yet?" a hushed whisper came down from below.

"No. I'm still awake. What is it?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"I'm really worried about Fluttershy. Dragons are scary and not the friendliest bunch of creatures. I bet they have Fluttershy locked up in a cage. No water. No food. I wouldn't be surprised if they used her as entertainment. Making her sing and never stop singing. She is forced to do it or else they break her wings. I can't imagine it."

"Then stop talking about it." Rainbow Dash cut in, but Pinkie seemed to not hear it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they had in mind, but because Fluttershy is such a scaredy pony she probably froze up and they are using her as a statue or worse a coat rack!" Pinkie said in hushed yelling.

Rainbow's blood was boiling hearing the party pony scenarios. Whether how possible or impossible they may be, she was not in the mood for hypotheses of Fluttershy's condition. Rainbow Dash leaned over and glared in the clear blue eyes of the earth pony. "I am only gonna say this once. Shut up and go to bed Pinkie Pie." Pinkie's lips buttoned up at the deadly nature of Rainbow Dash's tone. The cyan pegasus returned to her position and closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of nature.

Knowing it was too good to be true, Rainbow Dash was again bothered by small voice from below. "Psst Rainbow Dash. Are you Awake?"

"Pinkie. Seriously..."

The pegasus was cut off, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. This is just how I deal with things when I'm worried. That and panicking, but I can't be hushed and panic. I know it must be harder on you Dashie. I didn't mean to say all those things. I'm so inconsiderate."

Rainbow Dash didn't turn over to talk to the pony, but talked to the empty spot beside her as if she was. "Pinkie don't think of it that way. Just because my feelings for Fluttershy have changed into something more serious doesn't mean yours are any less valued. We're all worried, but can you worry quietly. I don't want to think about the situation right now."

Rainbow Dash thought her plan worked, but Pinkie was humming out her scenarios now. The pegasus thought it was rather calming after a few minutes of listening. Rainbow Dash was lulled in and out of sleep from Pinkie's humming. Seemed neither of them were in the mood for resting. Through interrupted sleep, she let her mind wander. Anything was better than dwelling at what's at stake. Rainbow Dash felt haunted as all that came up were images of Fluttershy. All about how beautiful she was and such a caring companion and how she felt so far away.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stood up in defense from rustling from beyond the site. Sleeping with at least one eye unintentionally open was most beneficial as unknown intruders were lurking nearby. Rainbow Dash looked down and noticed Pinkie sound asleep. "_Woo at least she isn't hurt. Better take a look at what's going on._" Rainbow Dash silently flew above the cover of trees and looked down at the creatures. Her eyes widened as she saw two male dragons carrying a large barrel filled with water. Rainbow Dash caught a break. There may actually be a lead to follow. The pegasus listened in on the conversation.

"I can't believe that _her Highness_ always makes you and me get the water. This is totally rubbish. The other guys are just as strong. Have them do it for a change." the dragon complained. Judging from what Rainbow Dash has seen from Spike's Quest, he was a teenage dragon of average size with fierce orange wings and blue coat.

"Dude it's cause we are the ones who constantly screw up her plans. That useless pony we nabbed was supposed to lure small animals. We saw it with our own eyes. She lures critters in like it's nothing. Then we get her and she just clams up. That pansy pony not living up to the hype got us gem collecting duty in that cave that smells like rotten eggs. I'm gonna beat that pony a couple of times for retribution." the other dragon chimed it. He was a solid green all around, but a spiky mohawk and tail.

"Let's just this back to the cave. If we just lay low on her radar she'll forget our pony blunder and she'll treat us well... better than we're usually treated..."

The two dragons conversation was fading, but Rainbow Dash got the information she needed. She knew Fluttershy was alive, but in immediate danger. She quickly zipped towards Pinkie Pie and violently shook her up. The pink pony was startled and started swinging wildly into the air. Rainbow Dash's reflexes saved her from a black eye. Pinkie Pie realizes where she is and asks. "Oh hello, Rainbow Dash. Have a nice sleep?"

"Pack up. We've got a lead." Rainbow Dash commanded. Pinkie Pie saluted her friend and quickly cleaned up the site in her packs. The two followed the fresh tracks of the dragons for a distance. Rainbow Dash didn't even notice how well she could see until she looked towards the sky. The sun was rising and the little light was appreciated as they were tailing the dragons.

After a long tailing, the pony's came into view of the dragon's lair. The two hunkered down in some bushes and studied the hovel. Carved inside a gray mountain, the entrance was covered with hanging vines, hiding the immediate entry. Rainbow Dash looked for any signs of a second entrance and sure enough there was smoke billowing from the top. Rainbow Dash momentarily left Pinkie Pie and inspected from the top. It was a glorious sight of massive piles of gems and animal bones. "_This is a wretched pile of a disgusting mess. I can't believe Spike is related to these monsters. At least these are just teenage dragons. If it were even just two adults, I honestly would think this is a suicide mission. Considering I'm in their lair, I don't see a scenario where this doesn't end with a fight. As much adrenaline is pumping through me, I am certain I can't take on five teenage dragons on my own. Might as well warn Twilight now._"

Rainbow Dash did as she recommended and circled a cloud fast enough to manipulate it into a downwards arrow. Being a professional at this, Rainbow Dash was done in a flash. She surveyed the scene, just hoping that maybe her friends were close enough to rush the cave and grab Fluttershy. Upon inspection, Rainbow Dash noticed another hole. It was tiny, but curious enough to grab her interest. Rainbow Dash put her head in and the tiny light that stood alone in the room was cut of by the pegasus' head. Being as she couldn't see anything the pony pulled her head out, deeming that hole useless.

As the cyan pegasus was about to rejoin Pinkie Pie, a small voice came from the dank cell. "Rainbow Dash?"

The pony's heart skipped a beat. She heard the sound, but couldn't believe it was the soft voice she was longing to hear. Rainbow Dash raced back to the hole, she inched her head close enough to get at least get a small glimpse of the pony down there in the stark light. The pink mane was glowing in the little opening of light that spotlighted the area. Rainbow Dash's mind almost couldn't process the feelings flooding through her. "Fluttershy. Oh my gosh I'm so happy I found you."

"Dashie. I'm so glad you're here. I'm-I'm really scared." Fluttershy admitted.

"It's alright Fluttershy. I'm here and I'm gonna bust you out." Rainbow frantically looked for anything she could use to break out Fluttershy. The pegasus noticed her wings and it sparked the obvious idea. "Fluttershy. I know this hole is small, but I bet if you fly up here, with our combined strength, I could pull you out."

Fluttershy looked down in defeat. "I can't Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy opened her wings. The left one was unscathed, but the other was tweaked downwards and noticeable blood speckled the feathers. Fluttershy left out a hard whimper at trying to extend her full wingspan. The pain was reflected in the single tear that was sliding down the canary colored pegasus. Through triggered sniffling Fluttershy was able to explain. "After I came here, I was-was already having an anxiety at-attack so I was in a coma state. Being around and tou-touched by all these being big scaly fire-breathing dragons was too much for me to handle. They started poking and ye-yelling at me to move or say something. The more hostile they became the more I tried to believe it was all a dr-dream, but I was quickly snapped out of that delusion. Because I wasn't cooperating. The green dragon grabbed me, broke my wing and threw me in here."

Rainbow Dash was appalled and enraged from the treatment of her friend. She was planning on sneaking Fluttershy out of this place, but now she was about to look for an excuse to fight these monsters. Fluttershy was doing well containing herself from the harsh memories. Rainbow Dash wanted nothing more than to come down and console the tormented soul. "Fluttershy. It's bad, but I'm here and the girls are on their way to help. Just hang in there." Rainbow Dash smiled weakly and Fluttershy returned the gesture. The cyan pegasus was glad she had this effect on her friend. Her returning the smile was a trust in her that meant so much more than before.

There were noises coming from the distance. Fluttershy glanced towards the sounds and looked back up at Rainbow Dash. The nervous pony had a worried look on her face. Rainbow Dash assumed it wasn't a good time to be around. She didn't want to, but she left Fluttershy's cell, but stood nearby to listen in.

"Oh look at the pretty pony. Don't she just look like rubbish with her dirty coat and bloody wing."

"Enough teasing the poor thing. She already knows how filthy she looks, but she needs to be reminded of how useless she is."

Rainbow Dash didn't recognize the voices signaling that these weren't the dragons from the forest earlier.

"So pony. Ready to do what you're supposed to do or do we have to bring you to Her_ Highness?_" There was a small silence. Fluttershy was probably in shock and hiding her face from the behemoths in front of her.

"Alright dude. I'm done with her. Let's just bring her to the gem room. Her _Highness_ will know what to do with her."

"I'm done too. Drag her out of here for wasting out time. She doesn't deserve the luxury of being picked up." Rainbow Dash heard the skidding against the ground and a iron gate slam. Rainbow Dash moved over to the bigger hole she saw first. Sure enough the dragons plopped Fluttershy on the ground next to a large pile of gems. Fluttershy looked so helpless. Her legs locked and curled up for safety.

Rainbow Dash now had a good look at the other two dragons. One was lanky with a deep green coat and a red underbelly. He was sporting long, carmine eyebrows and jagged spikes on his tail. The other was a pure orange with brilliant white scales in the formation of stripes on his back.

"Your _Highness. _The pony is being annoying again. Come teach her a lesson." the green one yelled.

From the depths of a mountain of gems rose a sleeping dragon. The dragon was a deep royal blue with a white underbelly. Her head was seemingly adorned with a crown, but were her two ivory horns jutting from her head. Rainbow Dash had only encountered male dragons up to this point. Judging from her face this was a dragon that didn't like to be disturbed.

"You peons. What do you want?" She screamed.

The orange one replied, unshaken by the deafening response. "Look your _Highness. _Honestly, we're gettin' a little hungry here and the whole reason for this pony was because we were delivered information that said this pony can control animals and lure them to us. Before I just throw this pony back in her cell and leave her for dead, I thought you might be more persuasive than we were."

The girl dragon took a look over to the frightened pegasus. She slithered in circles around the pony who was still buried in her hooves. She got up close to Fluttershy and snorted smoke into Fluttershy's face. "Pony. I'm not as nice as some of these goons. The only reason I ordered these fools to even capture you is because of a certain gift you have with animals. So I'm going to only say this nicely once. Do your magic, bring these animals in here, rinse and repeat. If you do not, I will go ahead and toss you outta here in about ten seconds and then I will forget you forever in the next five. Leaving you to the forest would relieve me the stress of punishing you."

Fluttershy was sobbing very quietly into her hooves. She couldn't look the monster into her eyes. The dragon was none too pleased with the non-response. She released her claws, scooped up Fluttershy and pinned her to the wall. Rainbow Dash was adhering to Twilight's proposition of waiting for the girls to help out, but the scene was becoming unbearable to watch. Rainbow Dash could only take so much more of this before she was to snap.

"Give me an answer pony. I don't like wasting my breath on something as low as you." The female noticed the bent wing on the pony and whisked her claws around it. "So. My goons are more competent than I thought. Physical punishment as a form of coaxing. I am impressed, especially by you little pony. Still not giving in to our demands after such a painful experience. But although they did do good, I can do better. You see, being a winged creature myself, you learn the structure of wings and how getting hurt in the wrong spot can end your days of flying permanently. I'll give you to the count of three."

Rainbow Dash heard the threat and knew the dragon wasn't bluffing. Part of the academy courses was about the anatomy of the wing. The girls were out of time, unless Fluttershy consented.

"One"

"_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh Oh my gosh. Going down there is suicide. Well it's been a good life, right? Gonna go out with a bang I suppose...But anything for Fluttershy. No matter what happens. If I get her out of here, I'll take it as a win. Here goes nothing,_" Rainbow Dash thought.

"Two." Her _Highness _now grasped Fluttershy's wing into her hands.

"Thr.."

"Stop!" Rainbow Dash roared from the ceiling. Before Her _Highness_ could react, a rainbow streak tackled the female to the ground. Fluttershy slid from the wall down to the ground and watched Rainbow Dash quickly jump out of reach from the dragon.

Her _Highness _scrambled upright to assess what happened. She leered onto the new cyan pony in the room. Rainbow Dash didn't shift her eyes. She couldn't show weakness. Already disadvantaged by her size, the last thing Rainbow Dash wanted was for the female to exploit her fearfulness. "How adorable. The little pony's friend came to rescue her. You caught me off guard. That's impressive, but that was your best shot at dealing actual damage."

The dragon slowly moved forward, trying to strike intimidation into Rainbow Dash. "_Don't lose concentration. That's what she wants me to do. I don't care what happens to me. This is no different from standing up to those bullies, back when we were fillies. I'm risking it all for Fluttershy. Always has been and always will be._"

Fluttershy and the two other dragons seemed to step back and watch as the two titans squared off, unsure of who will make the first attack. Her _Highness_ was mere feet in front of Rainbow Dash, staring her down, trying to get her to break. The female dragon smirked. "This will be riveting. Dragon versus pony. Make it interesting. I don't enjoy winning so easily." She raised her claw in striking position.

A luminous purple blast came from the entrance of the cave, hitting the female squarely in the chest and knocking her to the ground. The room turned towards the direction of the blast. There stood Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Twilight looking proud at the force of her spell. "Reinforcements have arrived. Rainbow Dash get Fluttershy out of here and take her to the hospital. I think we got this covered."

The skinny green dragon piped up. "You're not going anywhere. We may not outnumber you, but I'm sure four dragons can take on 5 ponies."

"Try two dragons."Rarity retorted. "We've effectively dealt with your two brothers just outside of the cave."

"Yea, Pinkie here lured the dragons to a simple net trap. Seems you dragons aren't too smart. That's a trap I use fer the smaller vermin around the farm." Applejack added.

"I know. I may have been a one pony band, but I didn't even have my harmonica, A one pony band without a harmonica is super boring. I didn't even think it would grab their intention." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Such a brutish bunch at that. Wanting to smash everything that displeases you. Such an unrefined pack of ruffians." Rarity chimed in.

"So. Still want to fight us?" Twilight asked with pride.

"Uhh yea. How often to we actually get to fight something other than ourselves." the orange one replied.

Twilight smirked and commanded her team. "Girls, let's fight. Rainbow Dash, I know you got this."

The ponies jumped into the fray. As much as Rainbow Dash wanted to help, she had a more important job to adhere to. She rushed over to Fluttershy, and motioned for her to jump on her back. The yellow pegasus hopped on and Rainbow Dash began to fly through the hole in the ceiling. They exited the cave, and all that was left was flying towards Ponyville. Rainbow Dash examined the scenery and saw the town hall in the distance. As she was about to start flying in that direction, a wall of fire stopped the pony in mid flight. Fluttershy yelped in Rainbow Dash's ear. Rainbow Dash looked down and felt her stomach twist. Her _Highness _was hot on their trail and closing in for a claw swipe. Rainbow Dash expertly dodged the menacing dragon and saw a new obstacle "_I can't fly towards Ponyville. Bringing this beast into the town would surely scare the citizens and probably destroy a building or two. There's only one option._"

"Fluttershy. Hang on tight. Looks like we can't run away from this one." Rainbow Dash ordered.

Fluttershy nodded her head. "Just please don't get hurt."

Rainbow Dash gave her that trademark smirk, hoping to instill confidence in Fluttershy and flew towards the female. She figured one good punch would knock her out and give her time to escape. The dragon was blowing fire blasts, but Rainbow Dash was expertly diving around them. There was many attempts for that perfect hit to the face, but it seemed this dragon was no stranger to fighting. She seemed to spar with her dragon brethren in the skies more often than on the ground and it was showing with every counter coming closer to hitting Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was getting desperate. She wanted Fluttershy to get care as soon as possible so she decided to try and dizzy the dragon. She set a course for her usual method of creating a tornado. She was uncomfortably close to the dragon. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure this would work, but luckily her _Highness _was taking the bait. Trying to keep up with the speedy pegasus, the dragon was circling and giving an ambitious effort to hit the pony. The cyan pegasus knew it was working and increased her speed to finish this monster off. Soon Rainbow Dash noticed the dragon stop trying to attack, but instead had her eyes closed and seemed to just hover there. Her heart sank as the female's actions were now unpredictable.

Before Rainbow Dash could figure it out, her whole self smashed into the tail of her _Highness. _It went blank for a second, but Rainbow Dash came to and saw the ground rushing towards her. To her side was a screaming pegasus, trying to flap her one good wing. As they were about to hit the ground, Rainbow Dash kicked into gear and flew underneath Fluttershy. She successfully secured the pegasus, but her hoof hit a large rock. Rainbow Dash lost her control and dipped into the ground. The cyan pegasus crashed into the hard surface. She detected Fluttershy fly off her back and almost off of a cliff. She looked over to see Fluttershy alright, but her view was blocked by the now thick legs of her _Highness_.

"You are quite the annoying pony." the dragon snarled. "At least you made it interesting, but it ends now." The dragon raised her fist readying a strike.

"Stop this right now." A hushed yell came from beyond the dragon. Fluttershy was struggling to get up despite the injuries.

Her _Highness_ turned around to address the little pony. "What the...? The little one speaks?"

"I do speak and I sure have something to say. How dare you? How dare you hurt Rainbow Dash? You tied to burn her, maim her and crush her. It's downright despicable. You can be as big, scary and mean as you like, but I will not allow you to hurt her again." Fluttershy spoke.

Rainbow Dash studied the face of her _Highness._ The dragon was confused, but also compelled by the pony's words. She sensed an opening could have appeared.

Fluttershy was taking small steps towards the monster continuing her tongue-lashing. "You miss dragon are a great big bully. I have seen the way you control your gang of dragons and I have to say that none of it was acceptable behavior. You boss them around, ridicule them and hurt them. Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"But-but it's the only way I can command respect out of them." the dragon confided. Rainbow Dash was seeing Fluttershy's amazing way with animals again. All the brute force she was trying was easily being trumped by Fluttershy's scolding. Still this dragon caused her a lot of pain. It only was fitting to return it.

"Then you should try and use kindness instead of being so mean." Fluttershy lectured. "What you give is what you will receive so if you want your relationship with your pack to change, then you must be the one to initiate."

The dragon responded meekly "You're...you're right. I should stop being so mean. I..."

The female was cut off by a thunderous blow to the jaw from Rainbow Dash. The dragon crashed to the ground unconscious. Fluttershy was shocked by the sudden burst of violence, but glad her friend was alright. "Rainbow Dash. I think I had that covered."

"I know you did, but I had too. Taking a look at you. Seeing this." Rainbow Dash lightly lifted Fluttershy's broken wing. "It filled me with a rage like no other. I couldn't be there for you. It was my fault that this happened to you." Rainbow Dash confessed.

Fluttershy put her hoof to Rainbow Dash's cheek. "Don't say that. None of this is your fault. This was all an unfortunate coincidence. I'm just so happy you're alright." Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash's neck, embracing her hero. Rainbow Dash slowly returned her affection. She reflected on this second. This was the first normal moment she has had with Fluttershy since she realized her feelings. Rainbow Dash blushed with her crush so lovingly hanging around her. Fluttershy stepped back and saw the cyan pegasus' face tinted red. It took a minute, but Fluttershy realized her sweet action caused the sensual redness to rush to her friend's cheeks.

Both stood there in the awkward silence. Rainbow Dash feeling that she was going to choke. "_This is wonderful. I can fight a dragon without hesitation, but being in the presence of this beauty can shut me down._" Fluttershy moved her mane so that it was hiding most of her face. Rainbow Dash's heart skipped a beat. "_She's done that move a hundred times before. Why when it's the hundred and first time does it have this effect on me. I can't move or speak. I can only stop and stare._"

Rainbow Dash looked over to her _Highness _and remembered the reason she even stumbled upon this kidnapping scheme in the first place. "_What do I do? I had the confidence earlier, but now I'm at a loss for words. Just say it. You know how this will end._" Still hiding behind her mane, Fluttershy looked up towards Rainbow Dash. The teal eye curious and frightened by the cyan pony's demeanor. "_I've never noticed how big and beautiful her eyes, or eye rather, is. I can't stand here and flake out on what I came here to do. Even if I can't think of words I gotta try something._"

Rainbow Dash slowly walked over to the yellow pegasus. Fluttershy averted her stare, but she continued forward. Each step increased her heart rate. By the time she was in front of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash was sure her heart were to explode. She lifted her friend up by the chin with one hoof and brushed her mane to the side with the other. She could feel Fluttershy trembling. This was calming to Rainbow Dash in a slightly selfish manner because at least she now knows that Fluttershy is just as nervous as she is. Rainbow stared deep into the pink maned pony's eyes. She didn't know how it would come out, but she knew the words finally.

"Fluttershy. I lov..."

A huge cannon blast came from where the dragon's lair was. Both pony's were distracted and looked over the distance worried for their friends. As they looked through the sky, it was fireworks and confetti falling gently to the ground. Rainbow Dash almost forgot about her friends in the heat of things and remembered what Twilight ordered her to do. Rainbow Dash broke the silence "Well it seems the girls are doing alright. Want to go to the hospital now? Once the adrenaline runs its coarse, that wing will be throbbing in pain."

"Yea. I-I almost forgot." Fluttershy admitted. Rainbow Dash got into position so Fluttershy could saddle on her. Rainbow Dash took flight and cruised over to Ponyville, not only for Fluttershy's comfort, but because she liked how Fluttershy was hung tight around her neck. On the ride home, Fluttershy's head nestled on top of Rainbow Dash's neck as a pillow. The rainbow-maned pegasus grinned ear to ear. Fluttershy was finally safe and felt secure enough on Rainbow Dash's back to nod off to sleep. The pegasus slowed down her speed further to elongate this peaceful moment.

The doctor came out of the emergency room. Rainbow Dash quickly got up out of her seat and into the doctor's face. "So is she alright, doctor? Is she going to be able to fly again?"

The doctor pushed the pony back to all fours and brushed the hoof marks off his coat. "Yes she will be. It's lucky she has a friend like you to count on. That wing is in terrible shape, but a few weeks of no flying will be enough for a full recovery."

"Thanks doc. Can I go and see her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Absolutely, but only if you get all those cuts and bruises looked at." The doctor stated. Rainbow Dash checked herself out and noticed the damage taken in the fight. She was so used to pain during practicing her stunts, that she didn't notice when she was bleeding. The doctor continued. "The hospital is a sterile environment Miss Dash. You can't be bringing in foreign bacteria and germs past these doors. If you go up to the counter and ask for a nurse to help clean you up, they''ll be happy to. Then you can see your friend."

Rainbow Dash did as was suggested. She was admitted and led to a room where her wounds were disinfected and had bandages placed over them. She looked all around her body and noticed the many white patches now dotting it. She scratched at the one strip on her face. "_Fluttershy probably isn't going to be too happy seeing me like this._"

She was led to the room where Fluttershy was in. A little nervous to enter, but sucked it up and opened the door. On the hospital bed sat her crush. Rainbow Dash looked to the other side of the room and noticed the other bed empty. It was just her and Fluttershy. When Rainbow Dash walked in, Fluttershy was sitting looking out the window, lost in her thoughts. Rainbow Dash noticed the bandaged wing and the medical dressings on Fluttershy's body. As the door creaked open, Fluttershy's attention quickly averted to the cyan pegasus.

"Oh umm...hello Rainbow Dash. It's nice to see you. How-How are things?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend's awkwardness, completely charmed by her innocence. "Umm...Everything is fine as far as I know. While you were getting your wing fixed up, Twilight and the girls came by to check up on us. They were dirty, but unharmed. I told them they could go home as both of us were fine and you'd be in the hospital a few days anyways. I told them to comeback tomorrow though. Oh and Spike is over at your house caring for the animals till you get back."

"That's good. I'm sorry I caused all that trouble. I mean just look at you. All that worry. All the fighting could have been avoided if I wasn't deathly afraid of dragons. If only I was stronger maybe I would have done something more than just freeze up and get dragged away." Fluttershy sadly stated.

"Oh please Fluttershy. That could have happened to any one of us if dragons barged in our homes. Don't let this get you down. You're strengths lie elsewhere." Rainbow Dash reached over and placed her hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy shivered at the touch. With everything said and done, Rainbow Dash tried again.

"Hey um...Fluttershy. I got to ask you something." Rainbow Dash asked meekly. Fluttershy looked into her friend's eyes, making it that much harder for Rainbow Dash to speak. "Fluttershy I...I really like you and I'd really appreciate it if-if you went on a date with me."

Rainbow Dash's heart almost stopped trying to get those words out. She looked over to Fluttershy, who looked as if she was about to die of happiness. Her cheeks flushed and tried to look at anything, but Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes. "I-I-I of course. I'd lo-love to. I-I-I umm... can it wait till my-my wing heals and I get back to a normal?"

Rainbow Dash felt so light hearing Fluttershy accept her answer. "Ye-yes. I'll come visit tomorrow and we could talk about what we want to do."

"You-you're leaving?" Fluttershy asked.

"You need rest. It's boring, but I'll make it more bearable." Rainbow Dash turned around, about to take her leave when, she felt a hoof on her back.

"Rainbow Dash, I-I really like you too." Fluttershy confessed.

Rainbow Dash's heart skipped at hearing that sentence. She thought back to a few weeks ago when all Fluttershy was to her was an old friend. This power of love was having such a profound effect on Rainbow Dash's heart that she was kicking herself for denying this immense felicity for even a second. She noticed the tint getting darker on Fluttershy's face. Seeing such an innocent, yet honest, confession caused Rainbow Dash to light up as well. She smiled and simply replied. "I know."

The End...of Act 1. I do have more story to tell with these characters and I hope to join me for the next part. Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	7. Butterfly Kiss

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. In sincerity I like all the favorties, follows and ect. Welcome to the beginning of Act 2, It will get dark and gloomy, don't fret, but right now I'm reversing the gears and giving a little fluff. Hope that's alright. Feel free to review at the end and always thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Butterfly Kiss

The yellow pegasus was waiting in the calming lavender setting of the Day Spa. Flipping through an old issue of the Ponyville Express, Fluttershy saw the article written about her, Title reading 'Rainbow Dash Dashing Dragons'. While reading through the article, she was taken back to that day in the hospital. Rainbow Dash was visiting and they were talking about personal questions that neither pony revealed to anypony. Out of the blue, a nurse comes in saying they've got a cavalcade of reporters outside waiting to get the scoop on the dragon abduction. She reluctantly said it's alright to let them in. Fluttershy greatly underestimated the amount of ponies that would flood the room. In a flash, the room was wall to wall with ponies with recording microphones, cameras and note pads. There were so many questions flying at once that the timid pony slowly slumped into her bedsheets. Fluttershy was never the one for attention and tried her best to come up with answers to the journalists questions, but the shyness was getting the best of her and what came out could barely count as words.

Luckily there was a pony to soak up all the attention at the sound of her voice. Rainbow Dash revealed that she was the hero and carried on about what happened that day. Her celebrity drew almost complete attention away from Fluttershy. The few ponies that did want to know more in depth about the story were the scholars who were writing articles for journals about dragons. Seeing as Fluttershy had numerous first hoof accounts with the beasts made her the perfect interviewee. The quiet discussions she had with the intellectuals were more her pace. Rainbow Dash especially knew this as she gave a wink towards Fluttershy as she was being headline fodder.

It felt like an eternity ago, but it was less than a week when she was pony napped. Fluttershy was coming to terms with what happened and even more phobic of dragons now, but at least she had the comforting thought that Rainbow Dash would come for her. The cottage was fixed thanks to the critters finding more suitable material and Applejack with her handiness. All seemed to be back to normal except for her wing. Fluttershy tried to extend it, but it was still sore and shooting pain through the appendage. She was discharged yesterday and told to keep off it. Giving it as much rest and relaxation as possible, which brings her here to the spa. As soon as Rarity heard relax, she knew the perfect way to solve that issue. Granted it was a little early for their weekly get together, but Rarity insisted they go as soon as possible. It didn't take much coaxing from the unicorn to convince Fluttershy to go. After all she's been through, she deserved a day like this.

Fluttershy finished glancing through the article and flipped the newspaper to the front. There was a very hilarious, but precious photo of her and Rainbow Dash in the hospital bed. Her girlfriend with a big cheek to cheek grin and her with a small smile. Fluttershy humorously reflected on this. "_Out first photo as a couple and we look like we were in a saloon brawl._" Fluttershy giggled in the revel that she can call that banged up pony her girlfriend. The love-bitten pegasus smiled fondly at the still frame and circled Rainbow Dash's lips with her hoof.

The sounds of magic being used came from the door. Fluttershy looked up and a blue aura surrounded the door and swung open revealing the white unicorn behind it. "I'm sorry I'm late Fluttershy. I was on time, but I saw a sale in the marketplace for cherries and I have been really yearning for a cherry pie."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not in any hurry." Fluttershy assured.

A husky voice came from behind the receptionist desk. "Will it be the usual Miss Rarity?" said Lotus Blossom.

"Nope. She gets my usual and please be easy on the wing. Very tender still." Rarity answered.

"Rarity I couldn't do your usual, It's far too extravagant for my taste." Fluttershy kindly denied.

"Hush darling. The good doctor said relaxation. I can assure you that you will be the definition of relaxed after my regimen. Besides it's on me."

Fluttershy willingly accepted her friend's generosity. Lotus was quick to lead the ponies to the back where they slipped into silk ropes with the letter R on the side of the flank, trimmed with golden frills and had their manes wrapped up in light purple towels. The first area was the steam room. Rarity was chatting about her day as the spa pony was pouring water onto the heat rocks.

"Opal was being such the sassy cat this morning. I love the feline, but she had to learn to..." As Rarity was finishing her sentence the door closed leaving the two ponies alone.

Rarity's gossip switch flipped and her tone became rather assertive. "Alright spill it. What happened out there with you and Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy was caught completely off guard by the sudden question. What was thought be a nice activity together quickly became an interrogation. "Rarity. I-I umm I was..."

Fluttershy was cut off by her friend. "I need to know. All of us girls have been wondering, but I am about to lose it not knowing what's going on between you two. And I know it was good. I can feel it in my soul."

"Keep calm Rarity. It's not like it's a big secret or anything. I would have thought you would have asked while I was in the hospital."

"I do apologize for not visiting. I was submerged in orders to fill. Now don't keep me waiting girl."Rarity laid down with her hooves supporting her head. Fluttershy didn't hold back. She has been wanting to share with moment with anypony. Being that it was Rarity, her first supporter of her love, was extra special. Fluttershy did not leave out any detail. Starting from how she was abducted by dragons she went through the most important of events. She discussed about how the dragons were fed up with her and broke her wing, how seeing Rainbow Dash come and rescue her gave her hope through the darkness, the tag team fight with the alpha female and up to Rainbow Dash almost confessing and kissing her.

"...I was shaking. Despite all that happened with the dragons, Rainbow Dash was still the most terrifying part of the ordeal. I didn't know what she would say or what she would do when she gently lifted up my me by the chin. She gazed deep into me. I wanted to look elsewhere, but Rainbow Dash has the most amazing magenta eyes. The serious yet soft look she gave with those half lidded eyes. I could have melted in her hooves. I was afraid of what would come out, but I got a little bit of it to figure out that she was about to admit to me she loved me..." Fluttershy was recounting the story not noticing Rarity's evergrowing eyes screaming. Too much to contain, she let out a real scream.

"AHH! OH MY GOSH!" Rarity let out, startling the pegasus. She jumped onto Fluttershy and couldn't restrain herself from squeezing so hard.

"Wing. Wing. Wing!" Fluttershy quickly spit out.

Rarity slightly lessened her grip, still determined to keep hugging the pony at any cost. "I'm sorry. Is this better?"

Fluttershy nodded and Rarity continued to squeal into her ear. "Fluttershy you are without a doubt the luckiest pony in the world. You turned a no into a yes, have you're own personal hero to call upon and she truly is the special somepony of your heart. Green is normally not my color, but I am envious of you. And did she confess to you?"

"Well, yes, but not at the battle site. We were sorta distracted by Pinkie Pie's cannon blast. I guess Rainbow Dash lost her nerve and just took me to the hospital. I was slightly disappointed, but I was so tired that I didn't think much of it and fell asleep on Rainbow Dash's back. Next thing I wake up in a hospital bed with all my new dressings. It was there Rainbow Dash confessed and asked me out on a proper date."

"Ohh this just got juicy. And it was there that she leaned over you bed and planted the most satisfying kiss onto your lips." Rarity closed her eyes and let the fantasy flow. "She lingered for just a bit as she smelled the beautiful lilac shampoo you put in your mane. Rainbow Dash then pulled back to look at your face, now silhouetted in bliss. Both of you blush as the moment goes from saucy to complete with total elation of having the first kiss with your special somepony."

Rarity stood there basked in the glory of her own made up story. Finding it necessary to burst her bubble, Fluttershy had to set the story straight. "Uhh..that's a lovely rendition of how it went, but it didn't happen at all. She left after I said yes."

"Aww no kiss. That Rainbow Dash needs a lesson in romance. I tease Fluttershy. I am so happy for you. Trust me darling, there will be plenty more opportunities for kissing. This date makes the perfect chance. Which reminds me, you are moving the date up." Rarity stated.

"Wait...Why?" Fluttershy inquired.

"You have to strike while the love iron is hot. I'm not saying your love will magically disappear if you do nothing, but you feel this incredible feeling now. Why wait till later? You can walk, talk eat and be your cute self with these silly bandages." Rarity explained.

Fluttershy thought about it for a bit. "I'm sure Rainbow Dash wouldn't mind. I guess I'll stop by after this and ask her."

"Excellent. Rainbow Dash can finally pay what she owes. A perfect peck on the lips."

Rarity's remark sparked a realization within Fluttershy. She was indeed nearing the moment from a first kiss. It was some possibility that could happen one night. It was completely likely to happen on her date with Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to disappoint her with some substandard kiss or want to come off as some inexperienced pony that was unworthy of such affection. Fluttershy was hesitant, but Rarity was there before and there's no reason she can't help now.

"Rarity. I-I'm a little nervous about ki-kissing Rainbow Dash. I don't want to let her down. Do you know any tips so I can give her a kiss she'll enjoy?"

Rarity smiled big. "Oh darling you are too adorable. I wish you were my special somepony seeing the effort you're putting into this."

Fluttershy let out a blush and looked down away from her friend. She was embarrassed asking for help on something that should come so natural, but Fluttershy was already the bashful type. Trying something so intimate and with Rainbow Dash was already making her shake. She needed all the guidance and advice from somepony more knowledgeable with the hopes that if she does freeze up her mind will autopilot her to a satisfying kiss.

"Initiating the kiss should be very easy for you. Not that I'm revealing anything new here, but Rainbow Dash is clearly the alpha between the two of you. She has priority to start the kiss. All you have to do is let her know when it's time." Rarity explained.

"Ok, but when will I know it's time?"

"That's up to you. From my experience it was almost magnetic. I was drawn to the pony's heart, soul and lips. Rainbow Dash does something to you that is typical of any attraction. Without effort she makes you want her doesn't she?" Rarity slyly coaxed the pony.

Fluttershy's face lit up and it wasn't from the heat in the sauna. "Oh dearie. You are turning the most delightful shade of red. As much as I want to tease your infatuation with the pony more let's get back to the subject at hoof. Letting her know it's alright to kiss you is very easy. Just lean in with your eyes half lidded, maybe put your hooves around her neck. I know you're timid when it comes to things of this nature, but you just got to give the signal. Rainbow Dash isn't a fool. She'll pick it up from there."

Fluttershy was concentrating at the information given to her. Making mental sticky notes for a quick reference when the time comes. With most of the questions out of the way she have the one that has been burning in her since she fell for Rainbow Dash. "Well...umm Rarity then how do I kiss?"

"Since this is just the first, you don't have much to worry about. I just ask you to keep calm as it's happening. No teeth or tongue. It will be something that is simple and pure. Keep your lips soft and slightly parted, and avoid puckering. Your giving a kiss to your special somepony, not your mother."

"Thank you Rarity. I didn't really know who else to turn to. If you didn't know, I think I'd have to go to the Cakes." Fluttershy polity said.

"Not a problem darling. Remember to stay calm. It will be beautiful. I know it." Rarity took a look at her hoof which was starting to prune. "Well I think it's best if we move on from this pony sized oven onto our hooficures and massages. I'm sure Aloe can gently knead the worry right out of you." Fluttershy followed her friend and couldn't help, but feel confident about the date. The pony was instructed to lay on the table and Aloe quickly got busy.

As Fluttershy was getting worked on, she was preparing her mind to remember what she learned today. "_Lean in, let Rainbow take the hint and keep lips parted. Should be easy enough, right? I can __remember to do all those things, but I don't know if I can relax. Rainbow Dash sends me into a spiral of anxiety every time I'm next to her. I need to relax relax...relax._"Fluttershy let her mind go as the massage was turning her into mush. She daydreamed she was at home, outside with all the critters. All was well until Rainbow Dash sped by and faced Fluttershy. "_...Worry._"

Rainbow Dash let out a huge yawn as she woke up from a pleasant afternoon nap. Since the the fight with dragons, she has been taking it easy about her days. What was formally a suspension became a medical leave from Spitfire. Rainbow Dash was eager to come back, but the commanding pegasus had the last word and insisted she take time off to fully recover. It's not like she didn't earn that time off either. It's not everyday she has to battle against something as ferocious as dragons.

During her time off, she spent it well by keeping her word and visiting Fluttershy everyday. It may not have been as exciting as perfecting a sonic rainboom, but chatting with Fluttershy and getting to know her on a deeper level had it's own rewards. Had never felt this strongly towards a pony like this, she wanted to know everything about her girlfriend. The days were spent recounting family life, personal fears and random facts that neither of the pony's revealed to anyone. She always stayed long enough until she knew Fluttershy needed to get some rest.

The rest of the day was spent casually flying and slowing down for a change of pace. The stressful time she spent trying to figure out her feelings towards Fluttershy taxed the little pony's mind. She was sure she would find a gray hair pop up in her colorful mane. Also being completely overtaken by the love bug caused the cyan pegasus to think of her longing thoughts for Fluttershy freely. Rainbow Dash was enjoying the finer parts of having an injury like playing with Tank the turtle without his flying apparatus, sitting back and watching clouds move themselves and curling up with a new adventure of Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash was on a reading frenzy and was excited to catch up on a the new books of the series. Knowing there was one pony who owned them all, she flew on towards Twilight's house with the recent part of the series she borrowed. She aimed for the window again as she couldn't let Twilight win so easily with a simple taunt. She didn't want to be as brash as before considering how she helped rescue Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash glided in in expert fashion, preserving the library as it should.

As Rainbow Dash entered, Twilight was coming down the stairs with her nose in another one of her books. She briskly walked past Rainbow Dash as if she wasn't there and continued to peruse her interests. Rainbow Dash always had a niche for a good joke. Seeing as Twilight was completely distracted, Rainbow Dash made a quick trip back outdoors. Seeing the clouds in the sky, she decided to pack them tight into a tiny dense raincloud. She was remorseful for anypony enjoying the shade, but sometimes you're going to get caught in the crossfire. She took her small cloud into the room with Twilight. Stifling the laughter as best as she could, she sneaked up to Twilight. Inches behind her, Rainbow Dash pounced on her cloud and a lightning bolt fired upon the ground. Having the lightning strike so close to her made Twilight scream, jump to the ceiling and cling there for a moment as she was connecting the dots. A laughing pegasus who's rolling on the ground and a raincloud was an easy equation to solve.

"Rainbow Dash! That wasn't funny! I am this close from a heart attack!" Twilight yelled at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash, trying her best to compose herself, could eek out a few words at a time from trying to catch her breath. "It's...It's all in good...fun Twilight...Lighten up."

Twilight, with an annoyed look on her face came down from the rafts and joined Rainbow Dash on the ground. The pegasus got up now having gotten a good laugh at Twilight's expense. "As much as I am pleased with you coming through the window without causing a wind gust to blow down all my research, I don't appreciate loud noises and thunderous lightning when I'm reading. And again, I can't stress this enough, the door is right over there. Is it so hard to fly another thirty feet, knock and patiently wait for me to answer?"

Twilight was rather perturbed by Rainbow Dash's entrance, but she knew how easily wound up the pony could get. "Twilight. It was a joke. If I thought you'd have a heart attack for real, I wouldn't have even tried it. So relax."

Twilight was still rather angry, but continued to ask why the pony was visiting. "Well you don't normally come over for a chat. What is it that you want?"

"I told you to calm down. I can still hear the anger in your voice." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "But you are right. I am here for a new Daring Do. Here's the one I borrowed."

Like a switch, Twilight's mood went from annoyed to pleased as her love of books overtook her spirit. "Ohh did you like this one? I thought this one here was about as good as it gets in terms of drama. There was so many well written traps into the story that I honestly was thinking that this was going to be the end of Daring."

"I know. It's exactly want I like about the character. The quick wits she able to dispatch bad guys and get out of traps. All of it awesome. Is the next in the series even compare?" Rainbow Dash said outpouring praise.

Using her magic, Twilight brought the aforementioned book from the shelves. "I'll let you decide. I personally thought it lacked in some areas that you might appreciate more." She floated the book over to her friend.

Rainbow Dash caught the book in her hooves. She grazed the cover and saw Daring Do underwater with a gang of other ponies in pursuit. The title read '_Daring Do and the Mysterious Power Core'_. "I can't remember if there has ever been an underwater battle. I can't wait to get home and start reading this. Thanks Twi. I'll just use the door, I guess."

As Rainbow Dash was towards the door Twilight piped up. "Rainbow Dash. before you go. I sort of have been wanting to ask you something."

The pegasus turned around to address her friend. "Yea. What's up?"

Twilight was rubbing her hooves together, trying to find the most respectful way to address the subject. "Well I saw a certain pegasus in the hospital and she told me a few things. Things like you two are now dating and you're taking her on a date. I just want to confirm if they are true or really true."

The alicorn had a shy grin on her face. It couldn't be helped. All the girls probably were at least a little bit curious of how they were doing post battle. Rainbow Dash, although was topped to the brim with happiness, had trouble actually saying her relationship status with Fluttershy as it was too good to be true. "It's-it's true. Fluttershy is my gi-girlfriend. I'm taking her on a date as soon her wing is fully healed."

A red hue appeared on the cyan coat of the pegasus. Twilight clopped her hooves together in celebration. "That's wonderful Rainbow Dash. I'm so happy for you and Fluttershy. I'm sorry for asking a question to which I knew the answer to, but I just wanted to hear from you too. Seems all the hard work paid off."

"Yea I guess it did, but I didn't think fighting dragons would be on the list of confessing to Fluttershy. The emotional part of it was hard enough." Rainbow Dash said with smile.

"I think we all could have done without that part. So any ideas about what you two will do on your date?" Twilight inquired.

The question hit Rainbow Dash in the gut. She had put absolutely no thought into what they were to do. She's been putting it off because it's far away. She felt depressed as she was being selfish and felt she was taking Fluttershy for granted. That pony was never one to show displeasure in an activity, no matter how much she was not enjoying it. Rainbow Dash was in a bind, but Twilight was helpful before and was probably full of good ideas.

"Twilight. I'm asking because I really should have been putting thought into this, but is there anything I could do for a first date. Anything special coming up or top of your head or where would you like to go?" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Well, where I would like to go is a symposium on Star Swirl the Bearded. Apparently they uncovered a lot of new scrolls that haven't even been fully translated yet. The magical potential in those spells could be endless."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the glee from another Star Swirl story. "I shouldn't have asked where you would go. No offense Twilight, but neither of us are egghead ponies like you. How about a little less Star Swirl and more romance with your next suggestion?"

Twilight was peeved at the brash answer, but understood where Rainbow Dash was coming from. The alicorn paced the room muttering. "No stars...yes stars...comets wait that's it!" The pony exclaimed. "Tonight there is a meteor shower. A dazzling one that is only said to come about every hundred years or so. This would be perfect for you and Fluttershy. You can lay down together and watch the show. It won't be a consistent shower, but there will be enough per hour to keep you girls in wonder at the astonishing presence in front of you."

"Wow Twilight. You're a genius." She said as she roughly rubbed the pony's head. Twilight whipped her head to straighten the mess. "This will surely make Fluttershy happy. It's in the clouds like home, clouds are way more comfortable to lay down on and we have an awesome show to sit down and enjoy."

Twilight, now slightly eager to provoke the pony for mussing up her mane, suddenly had a desire to speak the obvious to make the pegasus shudder. "Yeah and I bet that romantic mood will make it that much easier to kiss Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash gulped. "Y-yea kiss Fluttershy..." she faded off.

Not feeling as diabolical a second ago, now sensing the worry in her friend, Twilight offered words of comfort. "It's going to be alright Rainbow Dash. It's nothing to be ashamed about. It is scary the first time, but a nice thought to think about is that Fluttershy wants it just as much as you. Also, if you think you're nervous, Fluttershy is probably shaking at the thought of being intimate with you."

Rainbow Dash paused, letting Twilight's words take effect. "Then how do I do it proper?"

"I can't really give you an answer to that. The only advice I can give you is to take the lead. Fluttershy would like the gesture. She is a very reserved pony. You just have to be gentle leader. None of the Lead Pony stuff you are used to at the academy. You may know Fluttershy better than I, but what I do know is that she will respond to a soft tone. She's afraid like you so it should be easy to respect and understand." Twilight lectured.

"You're right Twilight. Umm...thanks. I'll go see if Fluttershy is free tonight and be sure to use your...advice."

Twilight thanked her and Rainbow Dash made a route to home. The kiss was causing a whole new concern within the pegasus. "_I thought I was done with all this gut wrenching anxiety. I want to kiss her, but I have zero idea on how to make it good. I kissed Tank that one time. I'm pretty sure it's not like that. Definitely has to be better tasting. Oh man. I don't have any alternative for a great date. This meteor shower is brilliant and Fluttershy would love it. It has to be tonight. I know I jump into a lot of situations haphazardly, but the first kiss is supposed to be special. I don't want to ruin Fluttershy's because I'm bad. The only thing I can hope for is that I'm a natural at it like I am at flying._"

Rainbow Dash flew inside to her cloud estate. She threw the book on the floor and pounced into her bed. She wanted to go to Fluttershy's, but she knew her and Rarity were out together today. Even if they both were at the cottage, she didn't want to dominate Fluttershy's time because she had a priority. The meteor shower was a good idea, but Rainbow Dash should have figured out something like this instead of leaving it last minute. Depressed such a glorious opportunity was flying by, literally, Rainbow Dash turned away to look at her dresser. There lay the necklace she had forgone wearing because of the pain that was remembered that night. "I do wonder how much those necklaces would have cost if I wasn't a hero? Two hundred? Two thousand bits? Maybe I'll have Rarity appraise them one day. To think how I gave her such a thoughtful gift on that day of all days. I probably gave her the hope that maybe I could harbor feelings for her. Well I did, but I wasn't aware of then."

Rainbow dash walked over and placed the necklace on herself. She moved to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror. "Butterflies." the pegasus took a deep sigh and laughed to herself. "I honestly wish Fluttershy had a cooler cutie mark. Guess I'll start getting a reputation as Rainbow Dash. the pony with an uncool butterfly necklace. It guess it'll be fine. After all I put that pony through after that night, it may take a lifetime of loving her to wash away the guilt. It's not the worst punishment in the world. Loving Fluttershy forever...not a bad deal."

There was a doorbell ring. Rainbow Dash was quick to answer and to her surprise there was her girlfriend.

"Hey Fluttershy. What brings you here?"

"Hey Rainbow. I was just in the neighborhood..." Fluttershy realized her dumb statement as Rainbow Dash's home was no where near anything important. Unless Fluttershy was on a mission to be lost, she had no business in this part of Ponyville. "I umm...sorry. That was a terrible excuse. I was just wondering if we could go on a date sooner rather than later. I am completely healthy aside from my wing. I don't want to impose or anything..."

Rainbow Dash let the pony ramble with her apologies and politeness. She heard all she need to hear.

...I'll understand if you had something planned later, but..."

Fluttershy was cut off by her friend with a gentle hoof to her mouth. "Fluttershy. Go home, eat, freshen up and be ready a before the sun sets. You want to go on a date earlier then wish granted."

Fluttershy slowly smiled fondly towards the mare. "Alright then. I guess I'll get going so I don't hold us up. This seems time sensitive. See you later then."

"Yea. Also I'll come pick you up later." Rainbow Dash waved goodbye to her girlfriend. It fell so perfectly in her hooves. It was as if the planets were also aligning to make this moment happen. Rainbow Dash still was anxious about kissing Fluttershy, but she couldn't ignore such a beautiful coincidence. Feeling as if it was almost fate, Rainbow Dash was committed to ending the night with the lips of her girlfriend. "I just hope the cosmos aren't setting me up to fail."

Fluttershy was lightly brushing her mane, giving it the little flips at the bottom. Remembering seeing Rainbow Dash wearing the necklace earlier, she was inclined to wear hers. The time was coming sooner than she expected. "_Deep down I was hoping for Rainbow Dash would stick to the original plan and take me out later. Kissing Rainbow Dash...I've wanted it for a short time, but it's been popping up in my mind more than it should. I used to be such a carefree pony out in the edge of Everfree Forest with my animal friends. Now I feel so gross with Rainbow Dash always on my mind. The innocent daydreams now lusting for so much more and they all started with a kiss._" Fluttershy took a deep breath and accepted what needed to be done. "_I'm in a relationship with her. It's bound to happen someday._"

Angel came running in the bathroom and was frantically pointing towards the entryway. Fluttershy reminded herself to keep calm. It's the beginning of a beautiful thing. She walked to the door and outside was Rainbow Dash with a fluffy cloud next to her.

"Hey. What's with the cloud?"

"Get on and I'll show you." Rainbow Dash grabbed the pony lightly by the hooves and lead her onto the cloud. Rainbow Dash got underneath the cloud and swiftly brought the cloud closer to the scene. Rainbow Dash held the cloud at the optimum altitude and flew up to sit next to Fluttershy. She remembered that Twilight mentioned that the shower would start about a quarter after sunset. Seeing as the sun was just barely hitting the horizon, Rainbow Dash filled the time as needed.

The cyan pegasus was courteous and asked about Fluttershy's day with Rarity. Fluttershy told her everything except for the lessons Rarity was giving her on kissing. Fluttershy reciprocated and asked Rainbow Dash on what she did and like Fluttershy left out the part where Twilight was schooling her. Rainbow Dash was finishing up the part where she was forming the cloud for tonight. "...I actually had to go to Cloudsdale and get the material for this. It's unfortunate is was actually a bright sunny day, but it's incredibly in favor for tonight as the only cloud in the sky tonight, is this one."

"That's a lot of work Rainbow Dash. What's happening tonight that's so special?" Fluttershy said and she looked towards the stars.

"It's something awesome. Trust me." Rainbow Dash looked towards the sun,but it was officially dark and the show was minutes away. She was always in awe how the time flies by when she is just chatting with Fluttershy. She looked over to her mare, who was still looking towards the sky in amazement of the infinite wonder. She was getting used to seeing Fluttershy in a pink light of love and letting her mind appreciate what she knew deep down attracted her to the pony. The soft flowing mane, her long slender legs, light teal eyes and those lips. Rainbow Dash shook that notion of kissing. She knew if that was her only target she was bound to miss it. She went back to the features of Fluttershy and reflected on her own. Scruffy rainbow mane, thicker legs and dark magenta eyes. Where they differed in appearance was equal to their personality. Over viewing it now she couldn't really see why Fluttershy would fall for someone so different. Although it didn't matter at this point, Rainbow Dash couldn't resist satisfying this curiosity.

"Fluttershy. Can I ask you something?"

The yellow pegasus turned to her girlfriend. "Yeah Rainbow Dash. Anything."

"I-I just can't help but ask. Why me? We are very different ponies. We get along, but we don't have that much in common. What is it about me that made you think so radically different about me?"

Fluttershy quickly wound up with a tight blush being asked such a personal question so abruptly. "I don't kn-know Rainbow Dash. It's a multitude of reasons why I feel the way I feel. Picking just one is sort of tough. Does it really need to be answered no-now?"

"No. Not at all, but I'm curious. If you can't answer I'm not going to be hurt by it." Rainbow Dash looked away from Fluttershy and towards the stars too. It was awkwardly silent for a short time and Rainbow Dash was starting to beat herself on the inside for making it this way.

"It's your conscientiousness." a hushed tone broke the silence. Rainbow Dash looked over to Fluttershy and saw a pony who knew what she wanted to say. As the two ponies were staring, the first meteor was zipping along the skyline, but the interest in each other was far greater than the celestial event. "It's what makes you the hero you are out there and the sweetheart you are to me. You're always on a constant vigilance to make sure that if somepony is in danger, that you know you can help, you're always there. It's that same quality that makes you so attuned to me. I know you like to raise your voice at times and be stubborn to get your point across, but with the girls, and me, you're especially careful to attend. You know I don't liked to be yelled at and I've always appreciated when you've flipped your tone and talked to me gently. It's your ability or desire rather to be the best that you can be in any situation is umm...attractive."

Rainbow Dash was flattened by the honest answer from the pony. A small red hue made it to the pony's cheeks, mirrored her shy girlfriend. The situation was awkward before, but didn't have the same tone of tension. "Thanks Fluttershy. That-that was really nice of you to say."

Another space rock flew past the ponies and again went unnoticed. Rainbow Dash couldn't hold eye contract anymore and turned down at the cloud. "_Such a beautiful answer. So sweet and pure. That came straight from that pony's heart. I've heard a lot of extremely flattering things from my fans. Crazy stuff, awesome stuff, a few marriage proposals, but all those responses put together couldn't match what Fluttershy admitted to me now. I wish I could be as eloquent as she is. I am never really good with words_."

While Rainbow Dash was in deep thought, the yellow pegasus moved a few steps closer to her. She looked up to see Fluttershy inches away from her face. Never before had she looked so desirable to Rainbow Dash. With tinted cheeks and eyes longing, Rainbow Dash saw the opening she thought might not come. Taking notice that Fluttershy was nervous by the trembling in her eyes. Rainbow Dash instinctively pulled the pony in closer. The two were now locked in an embrace. After seconds of gazing into each others eyes, Fluttershy closed hers and inched closer.

"_Maybe I don't need to be as articulate as her. Maybe this is how I can express myself._"

A few more meteors shot by as Rainbow Dash moved in and captured Fluttershy's lips. With her lips over hers she pressed gently into the pony. Her wings burst out on instinct at the sudden pleasure of the softness of her partner. Her heart paced and could feel it pulsating across her body. The kiss was slow, deep and meaningful as Rainbow Dash was putting all the words that she could possibly say about Fluttershy into this moment. But it was soon enough that Rainbow Dash felt the fleeting sensation leave her and notice that something is off. "_Geez, Why is she so tense!_"

"_What to do?! Should I move or stay still?! I don't know_" the pony was rapidly thinking. "_Rarity gave me so much advice, but I'm freezing on what to do here. It feels ok, but I feel like I should be doing something more. Oh my gosh I think I might be ruining the kiss._"

The ponies separated and opened each others eyes to see the post kiss glow. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash's face which appeared to be illuminated with joy. Despite the inner monologue she was having with herself, Rainbow Dash seemed to have savored it. No matter how she was feeling, Fluttershy was intending to keep what she was thinking to herself.

Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "So how was it?"

Fluttershy's gulped and a small amount of sweat formed on her brow. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth. It would absolutely crush her and make her insecure any time after they were to kiss. "It umm...was...gre"

"It wasn't good? Was it?"

Fluttershy looked into the disappointed pegasus' eyes. Instead of lying to her she took the opposite approach. "No. Rainbow Dash, I didn't necessarily think it's good, but it's not a bad thing. I am still really happy it happened and..."

"I felt something was off too." Rainbow Dash admitted. She looked into the cyan pegasus' gaze. After a few seconds of tension, Rainbow Dash grinned and was stifling laughter. The small jeers she let out evolved into full blown howling on the cloud floor. Fluttershy's eyebrows raised, perplexed at the pony's unusual behavior. Fluttershy was sure that comment would hurt her, but here Rainbow Dash was laughing.

"Rainbow Dash. What's so funny?"

Rainbow Dash picked herself off the cloud to answer the pink maned pony's question. "You...have no-no idea how much I was stressing...about this moment. I was thinking about that kiss all day...hoping it wouldn't be bad, but in fact it was terrible for both of us. Be honest Fluttershy. You were thinking it too weren't you? It's been driving you crazy all day. Hasn't it?"

Fluttershy felt light as she heard Rainbow Dash's explanation. She was more like her than Rainbow Dash realized. Fluttershy grinned and left out a giggle from herself in light of the circumstance. "It has. I was asking Rarity about it earlier and even with all that she said I still messed it up."

"It may not have been good, but at least we can say the first kiss was memorable." Rainbow Dash gleefully said.

Rainbow Dash's smile was infectious as it spread on Fluttershy's mouth as well. "Yea" She said keeping her eyes locked onto the magenta pair of her partner's. In the reflection of the pupil, a shining bright light pulsated in the sky. Fluttershy turned to look and saw a glowing beam of white light streak across the hemisphere. "Wow. Oh my gosh Rainbow Dash, did you see that?"

"Uhh no, but I'm glad you did. This was the surprise I had in store for you. I guess we got side tracked with our own shenanigans. I don't know how much of the show we missed, but I'm sure there will be more. Umm...want to sit down and watch the rest?" Rainbow Dash bashfully asked.

Fluttershy was charmed by the pony's grandeur. Tonight may not have had the spectacular first kiss everypony wants, but seeing Rainbow Dash be vulnerable and take a chance like she did was admirable and sweet. Fluttershy nodded and turned to the sky to see. As she was concentrating on watching the show, she felt a sensation on her tail as if something were trying to get a hold if it. Fluttershy didn't look over, but blushed heavily as she snagged Rainbow Dash's tail. When securely in the grasp of the pink tail, the rainbow one stopped searching. Fluttershy got in closer and leaned her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder. She looked forward towards the future. "_There are going to be many bumps in the road ahead and tonight was the first. But seeing how we handled it so well is rather reassuring. This pony...I'm glad I'm with her._" Rainbow Dash leaned her head on Fluttershy's as they watched another meteor go by.

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	8. Fancying a Rainbow

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. In sincerity I like all the favorties, follows and ect. I know it should be a little darker now, but I wanted one more chapter of fluff. I really think these two characters can give the better awkward moments of figuring out intimacy. Hope that's alright. Feel free to review at the end and always thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 8:Fancying a Rainbow

"...And then I come in and knock that ol' buzzard dragon into the dirt." Rainbow Dash proudly announced while throwing a punch in the air.

"Wow. I read about that in the Ponyville Express. I gotta say that they didn't do that story justice. That's incredible Rainbow. And then what happened?" questioned Cloudchaser, who was at the edge of her seat in the cafeteria from Rainbow Dash's story.

It was a well received return when Rainbow Dash came back into the academy after a long medical leave. From what Spitfire was filling in since Rainbow Dash was absent, her teammates were all putting in their best efforts since reading the story of how brave and valiant she was in dispatching the dragons. First day back, they wanted nothing but Rainbow Dash to retell the story. Her heroics inspired the ponies to become better as Wonderbolts because they never know when they might have to be called into a situation that might be similar. Rainbow Dash did embellish greatly on some details, but seeing at how the team was motivated by the tale, she saw no harm in it. The most vital detail she had been leaving out is how Fluttershy was actually the great distraction that gave Rainbow Dash the window to knockout the alpha. Seeing as Cloudchaser was one of the ponies who helped Rainbow Dash when she was figuring things out with Fluttershy, she didn't feel the need to leave out the details. Even the mushy ones.

"Ok Cloudchaser. Please just keep it quiet. I don't know how Fluttershy is about me being in the public eye and talking about me and her, but I'll air on the side of caution and just ask you to please keep this next part between us two."

"Ohh I can tell this gets good. Does little Dashie get her prize?" Cloudchaser teased while tapping Rainbow Dash on the shoulder.

"If you're gonna be like that towards me then I don't feel like telling the ending anymore." the cyan pegasus playfully threatened.

"Alright. Alright. I'll be good. Just don't be leading me on. Tell me." Cloudchaser pleaded.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "I turned to Fluttershy and I grabbed her by the waist. Looked deep in her eyes and..." Cloudchaser was holding her mouth closed getting ready for her gleeful reaction.

"Nothing. There was a loud boom from my friend's cannon and I sorta lost my nerve, but don't fret my filly. I did ask her out when she was in the hospital. You didn't think I'd go through all the trouble only to flake out in the end do you?"

"No, but that was a tad anticlimactic. I just expected you to go big or go home. Well I'm sure Fluttershy didn't mind postponing it till a later date. I know how bad it is to have a broken wing." Cloudchaser said while spreading her newly healed wing.

"Fluttershy was totally fine with it. This is kinda of new to both of us so even I'm hesitant on doing things." Rainbow Dash confided.

"Of course. I'm just having some fun. Did you go on that date?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Yea and..." Rainbow Dash was cut off.

"...you kissed. Come on. Let's just get it out in the open so I can stop bugging you. " Cloudchaser almost demanded.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She hadn't gotten used to her friends just wanting to skip to the relationship parts. It was hard to put into perspective that even though she feels every detail is precious to her and should be told, doesn't necessarily mean it will be as interesting to others, which is why Rainbow Dash always gets mad at the paper for leaving out some crucial details to her accomplishments. "Yea we kissed."

"That's great Rainbow Dash. How was it? Was it soft? Beautiful? Everything you thought it could be?" Cloudchaser enthusiastically put out there.

Rainbow Dash's mind paused as coming up with the answer to the question was harmful to the pony's ego. Fluttershy and her did spend a moment together than they would share forever, but she couldn't help but feel she let Fluttershy down. It may have been both of their first so it's expected to not be great, but on the flip side it shouldn't have been as bad as it was. Coming back to the academy had made Rainbow Dash busy, so seeing Fluttershy afterward was an option only if Fluttershy didn't mind the pegasus crashing almost immediately when she enters her home. Rainbow Dash figured that the next time her and Fluttershy were alone that they would no doubt try again at kissing. Beyond question she was thinking about it since.

With all that in mind Rainbow Dash admitted her troubles. "No. It wasn't really." Rainbow Dash said with sad tone.

A soft 'oh' escaped Cloudchaser's mouth and she looked away with her ears down.

"Please don't take it that way." Rainbow Dash reassured. "I didn't mean to bring the mood down, but that's how I felt. I mean how we both felt. It seemed neither of us could preform."

"That's awfully disappointing Rainbow Dash. It's everypony's dream to have that one great kiss with that special somepony. I'm sorry." Cloudchaser remorsefully apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's not like you had anything to do about the horribleness." Rainbow Dash secured her friend. She was never one to admit failure, but this was a case where she needed to let her pride down and ask for help. Just the simple kiss she was supposed to give Fluttershy was completely messed up. Could some blame be placed on Fluttershy? Probably, but Rainbow Dash couldn't fix Fluttershy. What she learned from Twilight is that she dictates how the kiss will go. Seemed Rainbow Dash could lead a group of ponies in difficult life threatening scenarios, but couldn't conduct how to be intimate with her special somepony. "But it doesn't have to be horrible next time."

"Well duh. Just you know. Don't think about it." Cloudchaser benignly explained.

"That's where I have to disagree with you. I didn't think about it last time. I just initiated and failed miserably. I need techniques, ideas, anything to make the next time better. I wanna get good at this Cloudchaser. It's not like kissing can be eliminated from a relationship. It's a foundation for greater things, so if I can't get the fundamentals down then I could lose Fluttershy."

Cloudchaser lifted the pony's spirits up. "I may not know Fluttershy as well as you, but I'm sure she wouldn't break up with you over something so trivial. Look, if you want to know some methods on kissing. I know a thing or two."

Rainbow Dash lit up. "Thanks Cloudchaser. I'm all ears."

"So to start off you know at least to take the lead. Fluttershy is a great pony, but it's a known fact she follows better than she leads. What I've learned from experience is that the stallions I've been with were essentially guiding my next move instinctively. Because of my lack of experience I mimicked them and sure enough, the memories get rather steamy from there." Cloudchaser dreamily said.

"Ok so aside from kissing you to magically figure out the know-how, what can I do as an inexperienced pony? If Fluttershy is gonna copy my techniques then I should know a few."

"Hold your horses. I was getting to that. Seeing as it's your first two's real chance at kissing it's alright to take it slow. Move in at a pace that gives Fluttershy room to wiggle and find her comfort zone. Don't worry about not going quickly. I bet you felt that tension before you kissed. Pretty arousing wasn't it."

Rainbow Dash let out a small tint and nodded her head from remembering the sweet sensation Fluttershy was imprinting on her.

"I'll take that blush as a signal of experience. This time try and tilt your head slightly to one side. Meeting head-on will result in bumping noses, which is fine if you like to double task. Instead, just tilt your head slightly to the left or right. Fluttershy should reciprocate and turn the other way. So I'm going to assume you know to keep your lips parted."

"Well now I know." Rainbow Dash innocently responded.

"Wow you really went into this blind. I have to admire that kind of courage. Let's not get sidetracked. . Don't be a stickler for the big kisses. A lot of quick, light kisses may not have the same level of passion, but it builds tension. Act like you have all the time in the world. It feels great to get lost and waste time kissing your partner passionately. I know it's hard for you to be slow at anything, but make this an exception. Fluttershy doesn't want to be handled so viciously." Cloudchaser explained.

"This is...this is making insanely good sense to me." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Good. That only leaves one last thing I can teach you. When your locking lips try and capture her lower lip between yours. Then, lightly sweep the tip of your tongue over the lower lip. Do one smooth, swift motion so that the contact lasts for less than a second." Cloudchaser said with a grin on her face.

"Tongues.!? When did tongues come into this? I-I don't think that I'm into that..." Rainbow Dash's panic was quickly snuffed with a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"Take deep breaths. I was only teasing for what will eventually happen. That slip of the tongue is a precursor for something that will blow your lid off when you experience it. Don't worry Fluttershy won't run if she feels it on her lip. She already is sharing saliva with you. It's not that much of a stretch. Also you'll know when to pull back. If Fluttershy responds negatively, simply leave it alone until next time and focus on regular kissing. As long as neither of you make it a big deal. There is no problem with some light tongue-to-lip play."

Rainbow Dash was taking every word her pegasus friend had explained to her to heart. She had no idea if Fluttershy would respond to any of this, but Cloudchaser was one of Rainbow Dash's teammates. She was inclined to believe that what she heard will help. As of right now, it was a lot to process and was already tying Rainbow Dash's stomach up with anxiety. Seeing as the day was over, she wanted nothing more than to sort out and plan for the next date with Fluttershy.

Cloudchaser turned and faced Rainbow Dash. "I know you're worried. Maybe even doubting your efforts towards Fluttershy. If I didn't know who your special somepony was I wouldn't say this at all. Good or bad, you guys share something extraordinary that I wish to one day have. Seeing you get all twisted and scared over something like this. It's actually nice to see. Not because I like to see you flail, but it shows you care so much about her and how hard you're willing to go to make it work. You're never one to admit weakness, but when you do, I know that it is only because you wish to turn it into a strength."

Rainbow Dash smiled upon her teammate. She thought that maybe she let her guard down unknowingly amongst practice because it seemed Cloudchaser was seeing right through her. "Thanks Cloudschaser. But I don't want you to get so used to lecturing me. I like being Lead Pony."

The purple pegasus chuckled at Rainbow Dash's response. "Don't worry. I'm not out to usurp you. Go out there and make a pegasus melt in your hooves."

"You're lessons won't be put to waste. I promise." With that vote of confidence Rainbow Dash hugged her friend and flew towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"_That pegasus. I am gonna show her the time of her life for the rest of her life. Cloudchaser is right. I am gonna turn this fear into a tool to help me." _She thought as a knot tightened in her stomach. _"Ok maybe I'm still a little nervous, but I have time. And when that time comes I will crush that pony with my lips. Oh wait I'm supposed to take it slow...Oh I'm over thinking. I got this. Get ready Fluttershy. Next time I promise to make up where I slacked off._"

* * *

"No Winona. Splashing is gonna make me wet."

The soaking Border Collie looked with huge playful eyes at the yellow pegasus. Fluttershy's worried face flipped as she saw the infinite happiness of the canine. Sitting in her tin bin, under a foot of water and soapy suds, Fluttershy reached over and rubbed the top of the dog's head.

"Let's stay nice and still now. We're almost done and don't you feel so much better now with all that grime off."

The hound let out an affirmative bark and Fluttershy continued washing the mutt. Applejack requested Fluttershy's help when Winona had gotten into puddle of mud and then a mound of compost. Applejack was tied up with the orchard and since the dog was due for a good grooming, Fluttershy's natural ability with animals was the logical choice for aid. The pegasus didn't mind. Seeing as she was having trouble taking care of all of the flying creatures in her home, having Angel pick up a lot of the slack, a land quadruped animal was more than welcomed.

Finishing the final rinse, she let Winona out of the tub and reflexively started shaking herself dry. Fluttershy looked around at the water droplets now coating her floor and furniture. She let out a big sigh and thought her self "_Dogs_". She got a big towel and wrapped it around the pooch. She was ruffling every hair on her to make the dog as dry as possible. She brought out her animal brush and started straightening and thinning the coat of old hairs. She looked at the coat and giggled. "_The only few colors that aren't a part of the rainbow. Brown and white._"

Fluttershy was blissfully in the first stage of love. It seemed everything, no matter how vague, was a reminder of that brash pony she likes so much. She didn't mind her image popping up everywhere, it just bothered her when it got dirty. She was adjusting herself slowly to think of Rainbow Dash in such a physical manner. They had their first kiss and despite it being a disaster was a start for more things to come.

Fluttershy thought back to that kiss often. As nice as it was, it was a glorious disappointment. Not because she wanted it to be magical but because she thought she let Rainbow Dash down. She knew the pegasus wanted a first place ribbon in everything. Being the worst first kiss isn't exactly something she would be boasting about for years to come. Fluttershy was putting a lot of weight into the subject. She knew there's no way she could be worse at kissing, but had no idea how to get better. Rainbow Dash had a small patience meter and Fluttershy knew that if getting intimate wasn't picking up the pace that the pegasus would be completely crushed.

Fluttershy moved to the front of Winona to fix her bangs. As she was looking the dog in the eyes she couldn't help but play therapist for a second. "Oh Winona. I never thought kissing would be so complicated. All the movies I've seen just make it look so easy. You have two ponies, they look each other with longing eyes and they kiss." She let out a small sigh. "Then why couldn't I recreate that magic with Rainbow Dash. It can't be because I don't love her. You'd be amazed if there wasn't a time when I'm not thinking about her. I don't want to even titillate the thought, but just what if we aren't compatible that way. No. I can't leap off the cloud so easily. I just need to step it up. Maybe it was too simple for Rainbow Dash. Maybe she likes it more exciting and passionate. Ohh but I don't know anything that advanced. I barely learned the basics."

Another bark came form the playful pup. Fluttershy smiled at the supposed response to her dilemma. "So Winona. What is it you think I do?" As if the dog was psychic, she globed her tongue onto Fluttershy's face. The pony let out a shire that was between laughter and fear. The texture of a dogs tongue is always ticklish, but the idea of Fluttershy's tongue on Rainbow Dash's was frightening.

She pat the hound on the head. "Umm...I'll take that into consideration. Let's just get you home to Applejack. I'm sure your company has been missed." Fluttershy was lucky Winona was well trained and able to walk without a leash. Fluttershy's mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out what to do next.

The Apple farm was closing in and Applejack was waiting underneath a tree for some shade. With her hat over her eyes, she didn't see her dog rush up to her and lick her face without restraint. The involuntary giggle from Applejack enjoying her pet occurred as Fluttershy was working her way to the scene. "Down girl. I'm happy to see you too. Thanks Fluttershy. I really appreciate when you groom Winona. Even though she's just gonna get dirty in a day, it's always nice to see her coat glisten."

"Oh it's no problem Applejack. Winona is such a great dog. Even if I wasn't good with animals I think I'd have an easy time with her." Fluttershy reassured.

"Well I guess my break time is up. What are you doin' fer the rest of the day, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"I-I really hadn't thought about it. I have had a lot on mind. I guess go grocery shopping maybe." Fluttershy meekly answered. Applejack picked up on the disassociated cue.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Yer usually more chipper around animals." Applejack clued in.

"Oh it's nothing. Just you know relationship stuff. I wouldn't want to bore you with anything. I'll just..."

"No, come on and lay it out. It's not really my area, but if it's botherin' you I'd wanna see if I can help. I did help Rainbow Dash when she trying to figure out her feelings fer you awhile back."

Fluttershy was hesitant, but Applejack would definitely help if she could. She explained how her first kiss with Rainbow Dash didn't go as expected and feared if she didn't figure out how to be intimate with Rainbow Dash that she could potentially lose her. "...And so Applejack. I'll understand if you can't give me a full lesson on how to kiss proper, but honestly I'll take anything you can give me."

Applejack started snickering at the pony's cute desperation. Fluttershy put her head down and moved behind her flowing mane. She new her problems were trivial and was embarrassed for even letting them out in the open. Seems Applejack's laughter wasn't sugar coating the ridiculousness of her worry.

Applejack's hoof moved her mane to the side and got in Fluttershy's face with a big grin. "I ain't laughin' at you kiddo. No need to be shy about it. After seein' Rainbow Dash so down in the dumps about you, I got used to the idea of you ponies worrin' fer nothin' over some crazy things. I hate soundin' like Rarity, but you girls are real cute together and I can help."

Fluttershy's mood picked up "Really how? You've never been with another pony, Applejack."

"That may be true, but growin' up you sorta just learn some tricks you hear get passed through the orchard. Family reunions were a gossip colony of how to do some stuff romantic like from yer older cousins. I'm makin' you an honorary Apple today. I'm gonna share with you some secrets." Applejack said with a wink.

Fluttershy gave a small smile. It never got old from watching her friends offer their time so selflessly. Applejack walking into her home and came out with a jar of cherries. She twisted off the top and grabbed a couple cherries out. "Here. Eat one and keep the stem with your mouth."

Fluttershy listened to her friend and kept the stem between her teeth. She gave Applejack a nod for her next instruction. "Now, try and tie a knot with yer mouth."

Fluttershy's eyes popped at the randomness of the message, but started trying to maneuver the end of the stem with her lips. Fluttershy started to get nervous as she was making no effort and must be making the most absurd faces to Applejack. After many minutes of trying, Fluttershy spit out the stem in frustration. "I'm sorry Applejack. It's just far to difficult. I can't even tell what it looks like in my mouth. I can't..."

"We don't use the word '_can't_' on this farm. Don't worry. I'm just seeing where to start you at. But eat one more and try again. It's either you try this or you and me get down to some hanky panky of our own." Applejack informed.

Fluttershy looked down at the cheery, determined to make a harder effort this time. She ate the fruit and quickly got down to making a knot. Again Fluttershy was making no progress. Trying to envision the stem was harder than it looked. She wanted to pull this trick off. Regardless of the meaning, clearly Applejack attributes it to being a good kisser. With a stroke of brilliance, Fluttershy looped and pulled the stem with her teeth. She daintily placed the small knotted stem in her hoof and presented it to Applejack.

Applejack smiled with enthusiasm. "Well I'll be. Two tries and you did a proper knot. I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I think yer girlfriend was the one who dropped the ball on this one."

Fluttershy was quick to defend. "No. No. That can't be I-I completely froze. It was such a stiff action and I know Rarity said to relax and..."

"...And she's right. I don't know what Rarity told you, but I feel that if you didn't tense up then you would be blameless. Take with that what you will. Growin' up on the farm, one of the myths were shared as fillies is that if you could tie a cherry stem up, then it was most likely you would be a great kisser. I think you have the basics down, maybe we need to go a lil' more fancy."

"Fancy? I-I don't know. This is all new to me. Maybe I should just try and master the basics." Fluttershy said, trying to get out of this conversation.

"If you wanna sweep Rainbow Dash off her hooves, then I think yer gonna wanna listen." Applejack insisted.

Fluttershy did want to know more about kissing, but she never talked about things of this nature with Applejack. She knew her intentions were good, but it could be information that only dig her further into a hole. She weighed it in her mind and took a gamble with Applejack's offering. "If you're willing, then I might as well listen. It couldn't hurt, right?"

"That's the spirit. Umm...Look I'm sorta not comfortable talkin' about this kind of stuff so freely. I don't know how Rarity does it quite frankly, but I promise if you be patient with my shyness. I promise it will pay off." the earth pony assured.

Fluttershy plopped her hindquarters in the dirt as Applejack was pacing about wording the sentences in her head. "Well Sugarcube. You think Rainbow Dash would like something more exciting, then gettin' fancy is the next step up, which means yer gonna have to use yer tongue."

Fluttershy's pupils quickly contracted. She didn't know what Applejack was going to say next, but she shuttered at the thought. "When Rainbow Dash gives you a cue. You'll know when it's time. Now yer gonna wannna keep it fast, make it deep and keep the pressure on. Try goin' a little faster for a few seconds and it should catch Rainbow Dash off guard. Maybe even leave you both a lil' breathless. Once you get yer speed under control, you can try gettin' deeper and apply pressure with yer tongue not mouth. That's a rookie mistake."

Fluttershy's face was turning bright red. It was like the the first time her mother was talking about the birds and the butterflies. She couldn't look at butterflies the same for awhile. The farmer noticed the pegasus fidgeting in the shade. "I know it's uncomfortable, but we only got one more thing to cover. You can handle another few minutes, right?"

The yellow pegasus nodded at her friend with cheeks bright red. Slightly hidden behind the freckles Fluttershy could see Applejack's cheeks colored. Fluttershy appreciated the pony's efforts to try and help her with Rainbow Dash. Even though Applejack is an incredibly tough pony, it seemed activities of an intimate nature were indeed her weakness. "Use your hooves. I know you are reserved and probably keep them at yer side, but if you want Rainbow Dash to melt in you then yer gonna wanna use them. As a general rule, start with your hooves on Rainbow's hips and then slowly move them around her back or up to the face and hair. I know yer thinkin' it. Runnin' yer hooves through that bright, unkempt mane."

Fluttershy put her hooves to her face. Visualizing doing to Rainbow Dash what Applejack had mentioned was spurring an intensity inside the pony like no other. Doing such things with Rainbow Dash. She never would thought about these techniques if it weren't for Applejack. Now that they are safely tucked away in her memory, she couldn't help but feel the tantalizing effects of such sultry kissing.

Applejack walked up and removed the pony's hooves from her face. "Yer brighter than an apple, Sugarcube. I didn't mean to put ya'll in a tizzy."

"It's not your fault Applejack. It's just...it's just all so intense. I want to try it, but I know I'll just wimp out like I always do." Fluttershy meekly said.

"I don't think you wimped out when you made that confession to Rainbow Dash." Applejack retorted. Fluttershy looked to the farmer. "I don't know what you said, but I know that Rainbow Dash was turned upside down. You need to bring that Fluttershy out again. The one that was brave enough to say somethin' so honest and completely turn a friendship into somethin' greater. I know you got it in you."

Fluttershy thought about what Applejack said. She was right. She did something that she never thought she could do. The circumstances are different, but in a good way. It's not like Rainbow Dash would reject her outright if she couldn't pull this off. If anything she would be rewarded for being so bold. The reassuring thoughts coddled the pegasus' heart. Thanks to Applejack she found the way to impress Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy thanked her farmer friend and started off towards home. It was getting close to Angel and company's dinner time and the bunny was none to patient when it comes to food. As she was zeroing in on the cottage, she could see a white tuft of cloud miraculously floating above her creek. Upon the cloud, she was surprised to see her cyan pegasus on her back and quietly talking to the legendary rabbit himself.

Fluttershy was never the sneaky type, but couldn't help and stealth up on the conversation. She lightly flapped her wings to conceal her presence and positioned herself behind Rainbow Dash. "So you wouldn't mind playing with Tank, right? I know you're not the friendliest of bunnies. Ouch."

The bunny interrupted with a straight throw from a carrot. Rainbow Dash rubbed her snout and measured up the mad rabbit. "You are not making a good case to prove me wrong. Come on. You can chuck things at him all day if that's what you want. He can handle it. Besides I...I want an actual thoughtful excuse to hang out with Fluttershy. So you'd be alright with a private pony pet play date?"

As Angel was staring down Rainbow Dash, she could see her owner slowly float above her head and was sporting the grandest of smiles. Fluttershy was quickly nodding her head to make sure the bunny agreed to do this one thing for his provider, except make his own meal. He could tell without words how much Fluttershy wanted to go out with her girlfriend. His attention returned to Rainbow Dash and put out his paw to reach and agreement.

The cyan pegasus flipped over and shook the bunny's paw. "Thanks. It really means a lot to me. Now uhh...any idea when Fluttershy will be home? I mean I could take a nap, but..."

"I'm right here, Rainbow Dash." the hushed gitty tone came from Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash zipped around and eyes widened and blood rushing to her cheeks. "Oh. Hey. How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. If it's any consolation I think this is a very nice idea. Tank and Angel could use some time to get to know one another especially if they are going to be seeing each other more often." Fluttershy encouraged.

The pony's embarrassment was deterred by the kind comment. "Awesome. So, you free this weekend?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait." replied Fluttershy.

The cyan pegasus flew off with a new boosted ego and a big grin. Fluttershy and Angel went back into the cottage. Fluttershy was preparing dinner and couldn't help, but think how Applejack's advice could be used soon. "_Rainbow Dash...Whenever I see her so sweet it just makes me want her even more. It's like I'm getting to see the real Rainbow Dash, not the one the public gets to see. The citizens of Ponyville see the hero with no weakness. Me and her have seen each other in the most vulnerable of situations. If I know Rainbow Dash she is going to bring her best efforts to try and make our intimate nature better. Applejack's advice will not go unused. I am going to make Rainbow Dash melt in my hooves._"

* * *

The rainbow mare spit down on the tortoise's hard shell. Taking a cloth, she rubbed it into the reptile making sure the spit shine would actually be a lasting effort. "Sorry about not being able to give you a proper bath dude, but I just didn't have the time. Who to thought I'd ever care so much about my raggedy appearance."

Rainbow Dash spent the whole afternoon in front of the mirror trying to figure out any ways she should change her appearance. Comb her hair, preen her wings, put on some blush. Everything that she always heard Rarity badger her about just didn't suit her. She just wanted to look special for Fluttershy just once, even if was technically their second date. All efforts to bring a newly minted mare all seemed wrong to her. Even though she felt like copping out, she figured Fluttershy wouldn't try anything so radical either. Being natural and comfortable would probably impress her girlfriend. However, because of the fruitless beautifying session, Tank was getting the short end of the stick with a spit shine.

Rainbow Dash picked the tortoise up and examined him head to tail. "You know what? It's actually in our favor that you are a scaly shelled individual. Even when I drop the ball, you are still looking good."

The shelled animal smiled slowly back his owner. Rainbow Dash smiled back and attached his flying apparatus securely. The two flew towards Fluttershy's house to pick her and Angel up. Her heart was pumping for all the right reasons. First off, she loved being around Fluttershy now that they were a couple. Rainbow Dash's heart always burned longing for the next time they saw each other. Second, she was resolute to erase the idea that she is a bad kisser. She was determined to make that pony moan from pleasure.

The pegasus knocked on the door and Fluttershy opened it with delight. Soundly prepared, Angel hopped onto Fluttershy's curly tail and they were on their way. Rainbow Dash cruised so her partner wouldn't have to try and keep up. Behind them flew Tank trying his fastest to make animal small talk with Angel. Unfortunately for the bunny, it's really hard to make out what someone is saying when it's coming at half speed.

The quartet came into a luscious green meadow. Few colorful flowers poking their heads out enjoying a sunny day. As Rainbow Dash landed, she felt the soft blades against her hooves. The soft wind cooling down the pony and slightly moving the scene in front of her. She looked over to her girlfriend. Her pink mane flowing nicely in the breeze. Rainbow Dash was was indifferent on her feelings towards the mane. It was a part of Fluttershy and because it was, it was beautiful by default, but the mane covered the yellow pegasus' face. Right now Rainbow Dash couldn't be more thankful for the wind. Fluttershy's face was in full view. Not a strand of hair blocking her perfect teal eyes. Rainbow Dash was in her own little world when Fluttershy noticed her blatantly staring. On shyness instinct, the yellow pegasus averted her eyes and blushed from the affection. Rainbow Dash snapped out her trance at Fluttershy's quick reaction. She looked away to with red in her cheeks as well. Both were smiling from the slight awkwardness. It was clear that the two still were having trouble with intimacy, but were about to correct it.

After a few ungainly seconds, Rainbow Dash boldly coughed and uttered out. "Uhh wanna play some games. I talked with Tank and he's ok with a dangerous dive."

"Umm. I don't want him to get hurt." Fluttershy said with concern.

"Don't worry. If the ground could talk, it would say it was in more pain than Tank." Rainbow Dash knocked hard on the tortoise's shell to demonstrate her point. "You feel that buddy?"

Tank slowly shook his head back and forth indicating no pain. "See." Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"Well...alright. What's the game?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Like we practiced. Go up till you can't see us and count to thirty." She commanded Tank.

The tortoise saluted and made his way to the sky. Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy and Angel. "Listen up. We don't have much time. In about twenty five seconds Tank is going to turn off his flying machine. He is then going to come barreling towards the ground. Now we got to go mark our spots with an X in the ground. Closest one to where Tank crashes wins."

Fluttershy was hesitant because of the harm it could do to Tank, but trusted Rainbow Dash knew what she was doing. The ponies and bunny partner ran into the field and picked their spots. Digging hard into the dirt and making their marks noticeable. They ran off into safety and watched patiently for the tortoise to come into view. What seemed like a black dot in the sun, increased in size until the dot was a visible Tank. As soon as his shell became recognizable, he slammed into the ground with a thud. Fluttershy gasped, but Rainbow Dash knew Tank was fine. They all rushed over to see the reptile stick out all his appendages and slowly walk out of his crater. "That's a good boy Tank. Way to take it up a notch."

The pegasus offered her hoof in gratitude and the tortoise bumped her hoof back. Rainbow Dash surveyed the scene and saw a tiny x clearly made by rabbit paws. A very satisfied bunny was sitting there with an egotistical smirk. Even though Rainbow Dash had mended Fluttershy and her's relationship, Angel was was determined to keep a small grudge. A lifetime of happiness to his master wouldn't probably suffice.

"Well that's one for Angel." Fluttershy announced.

Rainbow Dash saw the mare sprout a smile and knew she could continue this for awhile. After several aerial barrages from Tank, the meadow was coated with holes and even more grooves of Xs. Eventually Rainbow Dash called it and the final tally had Angel having a commanding lead over the ponies. Fluttershy asked Angel if he could play with Tank so she can have some alone time with Rainbow Dash. The bunny fought her, but stepped down as Fluttershy's pleas started taking effect.

The two ponies laid down on the soft grass letting their pets have fun in the distance. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were having a heart to heart conversation about the future. Asking each other real questions expecting the purest of responses from each other. Rainbow Dash was finishing explaining how a life without Twilight showing up would have gone. "...I feel like I owe a lot to Twilight and the elements of harmony. Would I be lying in this field right now with you? I don't know. Maybe? If I think about about it, I know I wouldn't have found I likes mares so soon. Maybe I would have had to date a few stallions because I didn't have you to give me the idea in the first place. Sorry if these aren't really good answers Shy, but it's hard to think of what would happen."

"No. It's fine. I just wanted to know your thoughts. This is all speculation. You could have easily not acknowledge your love of mares and go off and have a family with a stallion. Maybe I asked because I wanted to know what you might want if this never happened." Fluttershy honestly said.

Rainbow Dash smiled at the pony's innocent curiosity. Rainbow Dash moved her hoof over her girlfriend's. "Whatever the scenario, I am glad I'm here. It's been a wild ride, but the pay off has been worth it."

Fluttershy smiled back at the pegasus. The simple silence between the two was peaceful, causing the ponies to casually enjoy the other's company without the pressures of intimacy. It was Rainbow Dash's turn to ask a question. "What do you want to do in the future? You know what I want. I've said it a hundred times, Wonderbolts. I don't think you've ever talked about what you want Fluttershy."

The yellow pegasus was thrown amiss from the question. It seemed like she never gave it much thought either. "I...I know before I thought about you as more than a friend, there really was no plan. I would just stay in Ponyville and live in the cottage taking care of the animals. Maybe make a small business grooming them. What I do know is this. Whatever I do in the future I want you there with me."

Rainbow Dash half expected such a sweet answer from the infinitely kind pegasus. Without warning, Fluttershy inched closer to her. Rainbow Dash didn't need another cue to know what Fluttershy was wanting. The cyan pegasus adjusted herself to mimic her girlfriend. Rainbow Dash didn't require any reminder's of Cloudchaser's tips as she leaned forward, tilting her head slightly, and planted a firm kiss onto Fluttershy. She made made many small kisses along her snout and mouth. Feeling ambitious, Rainbow Dash moved down to the pony's neck and deeply kissed, hoping to leave an impression on Fluttershy. Sure enough the yellow pegasus let out a soft moan. Getting confidence in her performance, she returned focus to Fluttershy's mouth. Rainbow Dash was getting into it too breathing heavier through her nose as she dotted her lover's lips. Finally, she was able to perfectly encapsulate Fluttershy's bottom lip with hers. She boldly went for Fluttershy's lips with a light whip of her tongue.

* * *

Fluttershy's eyes popped at the new sensation from Rainbow Dash's tongue. She pulled away in fear. She saw the opportunity Applejack was talking about. She could see a confused and defensive Rainbow Dash as she might have worried her with the sudden halt of romance. Fluttershy gulped, stopped thinking about her fears and dove right in.

Fluttershy softly tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. With Fluttershy on top, Rainbow Dash put her hooves to the side, surprised by the assertive nature of the usually timid pony. As the rainbow mare was about to say something, Fluttershy pounced on the pony's mouth. Fluttershy was able to get her tongue into the wet cavern of Rainbow Dash. The yellow pegasus was perceptive of the new sensations her tongue was experiencing. She found Rainbow Dash's tongue and slowly applied pressure, wrapping itself around and trying to lead it back to hers. Fluttershy heard the other pony gasp for air. Thinking that this was a good sign, she proceeded and lifted Rainbow Dash's head. Fluttershy's hooves played with the multicolored mane. Running them through the soft hairs as she picked up the pace with kissing Rainbow Dash deeply.

During the intimate session, Fluttershy heard frantic thudding on the ground next to them. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash pounding her hoof up and down, trying to convey she was tapping out in fear of injury. Fluttershy let Rainbow Dash go and the pony rose up gasping for air. Watching Rainbow Dash pant, Fluttershy got off of her and proceeded to think about the disaster she just made.

"_Oh my gosh. I was suffocating Rainbow Dash. I must have done it wrong. Rainbow Dash must hate me. It was going to so well until I decided to take action. I must be the worst pony in the world. _"

Rainbow Dash was catching her breath as Fluttershy was having her inner thoughts. "Well...*cough* I sure didn't expect that."

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. I thought you would like it and I don't know. Since the last time, I wanted to make it good. It was so nice before I took the reins. You were doing such a good job and I was into it..." Fluttershy frantically spat out.

"You liked it?" Rainbow Dash cut off.

Fluttershy was taken aback at the pony's response. She realized she admitted to liking it and it was true. "Yes. Rainbow Dash. It felt really good."

The cyan pegasus let out hushed '_yes_' and pumped her hoof. "I can't believe it worked. Cloudchaser's advice was solid."

"Cloudchaser? You asked her for advice?" Fluttershy questioned.

Rainbow Dash made a guilty face, but was inclined to come clean. "Yea. After that mess last time, I wanted to do anything that could make the next time better. I was halfway about to just get a book and read the thing cover to cover. I didn't want to admit I was bad or air out our troubles to the public, but I couldn't come back with such a pathetic performance."

Fluttershy giggled at Rainbow Dash's ambitiousness. Completely enchanted by the pony's determination to became better for her. "I too looked to improve myself. Applejack sat me down and gave me those tips. I just wanted to not be the one to mess it up, but it sorta backfired on me."

"Who said I didn't like it?"

Fluttershy's ears perked as she was unsure if she heard right. "What? You couldn't have liked it. You were breathless by the time I let off you."

"Alright. Maybe it wasn't the best experience, but I felt something inside of me. At first, before I was running short on air, your tongue entering my mouth was incredibly steamy." She said with cheeks lighting up. "Having your tongue dance with mine it was...it was awesome."

Fluttershy didn't know how to respond. The idea that Rainbow Dash was praising her for almost passing her out seemed too good to be true. Rainbow Dash put her wing around the pony. "Look. It did go downhill once you took it a bit too far, but maybe I wasn't ready. I definitely wasn't prepared and who's to say that your knowledge won't be useful down the road. Let's just make a promise right here and now. No more asking other ponies for more advice, especially about kissing. Call me crazy, but let's just take it from here, at out own pace. It seems anytime we listen to other ponies it just makes things a little worse."

Fluttershy was having the same sentiments and was glad Rainbow Dash spoke first. She was unsure of how to bring up the subject again. With wing wrapped around her, Fluttershy snuggled closer to her partner. "Can we just stay like this for awhile? You can take a nap if you like."

"You don't have to tell me twice to take a nap next to you." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Fluttershy's mane. The yellow pegasus dozed off quickly in the tight embrace.

Fluttershy felt a light nudge on her chest. "Fluttershy" the voice spoke.

The pink maned pony's eyes fluttered open, gently waking up after a peaceful nap. Another nudge and a soft voice. "Fluttershy, wake up."

The yellow pegasus, now wide awake, looked up to see glorious magenta eyes. Fluttershy outstretched her legs as her body was stiff from the slumber. "Yea. What is it Dashie?"

"I think Angel is ready to go home. I can't speak bunny too well, but I think him constantly kicking me in the flank is a good indicator."

Fluttershy rose to glare at her special bunny, who had a grin from ear to ear. Fluttershy agreed they should go home as the sun was setting. Rainbow Dash sent Tank home as she would like to escort the rabbit and her home.

As the group approached Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow pegasus let Angel in so she could properly say her thanks for Rainbow Dash's chivalry. She closed the front door and drew towards the cyan pegasus patiently waiting. "Umm...thank you, Rainbow Dash. Today was fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well I'll see you later." Fluttershy went for a hug and her girlfriend reciprocated. As Fluttershy was about to turn around to get back into her home, Rainbow Dash stopped her and pulled her close. Fluttershy's eyes now locked with her partner's magenta irises of lust. Fluttershy closed her eyes and leaned in until her lips met her soft counterpart's. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her partner's neck as Rainbow Dash trailed kisses on her cheek. The cyan pegasus moved back to the yellow one's lips, sending pulsating waves of pleasure from Fluttershy's mouth.

What seemed like an eternity, but was only a minute, Rainbow Dash pulled back, admiring the yellow wonder before her. Fluttershy blushed a little from the idea of Rainbow Dash inciting such pure pleasure out of the intimate act. As if performing a show, Rainbow Dash finished her one pony audience off by coming closer to her ear. "Promise to keep this a secret. Can't let anypony out there know I'm such a softy for teal eyes."

Fluttershy stifled a laugh at Rainbow Dash's cute way of covering up of her sensitivity. "Secret's safe with me, Dashie." On that note, Rainbow Dash took her leave and left Fluttershy to watch her disappear over the horizon. Fluttershy entered her home and slid down against the door. She crossed her hooves over herself, giving herself a hug. She knew it was going to be a tough night to fall asleep after a moment like that with Rainbow Dash, but she didn't care. Even her dreams would have a tough time trying to come up with a better day than she had with Rainbow Dash. Right now, everything seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Rarijack fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


End file.
